Strange Pleasures
by Torean
Summary: Ch. 27: "You have to go slow," he breathed, pressing gently down on Edward's fingers. "You have to treat it like your lover."
1. Roughly Pathetic: rape roleplay

**Official summary: A series of unrelated (unless otherwise stated) RoyEd oneshots, where each chapter displays a different sexual situation. This fic contains roleplay, bondage, gender bending, alcohol/drug situations, rape, threesomes, use of toys, reversi/role switch, public indecency, fluffy love scenes, sweaty man-sex, and everything in between! Suggestions, ideas, and reviews are always welcomed!**

**Warning: This fic is extremely graphic, and it is entirely yaoi (male/male).**

**Part 1 of 2  
-This chapter has been recently revised to be darker, naughtier, and hotter. For all of you unquenchable fangirls...lets get quenched! Okay, that was totally lame, I admit, but whatever XD**

* * *

"You're such a fucking slut," he hissed, mercilessly ramming himself inside the blond.

"N-no..."

Pretty white teeth clamped over his lip as he slowed his pace, vibrant moans weaseling into the air as he savored the way the body beneath him twisted and squirmed. Warm flesh was tight around him, smothering him, and he moved as if in a game to free himself of the suffocating hold. But there was more to the game than touch and response and scent and the pleasure that graced his every nerve; were it not for the sounds, there would be no game at all.

He loved every bleak utterance that floated past the blond's pink lips. The groans and pleas and sneaky, shame-filled moans that found home in his ears urged him to do more.

Anything to hear more.

His hand went far behind him and he pitched it at the blond's back, palm open. A sharp gasp rang in his ears at the brutal contact, making him hiss with delight. Following that, he reached out to seize a thin wrist, twisting it behind an arched back to gain a grunt of discomfort.

"Let me go," Edward demanded in a harsh whisper as he tried to twist himself free, supporting his entire body with the only limb that still belonged to him.

Roy could feel the blood rushing through the delicate blue veins as he tightened his grip around the slender wrist, a dark grin creasing his lips; thoughts and images were flashing in his mind, telling him to do this and do that. He couldn't deny them, couldn't turn them away with rejection, and so he listened. And complied.

"Do you like this?" he asked in a heavy voice, his warm breath touching red flesh. Slowly, meticulously, he filled his palm with long, golden hair, wanting only the most perfect strands in his grasp to ruin. With one solid jerk of his hand, Edward's head went back, a howl of pain tearing through the air.

Roy shakily took in the scream, reveling in the way the sound filled his lungs and echoed against his heart and stomach, but the sensation was short-lived and ran away just as quickly as it had come.

"Answer me, you little bitch," he ordered as he pulled again at the tangled mess. "Do you like this?"

"Yes, I do!" the blond yelled, his voice cracked and uneven as the pain filtered through his words.

"Fuck, you're so pathetic," the raven-haired man grunted, letting the long strands slide free from his grasp.

Roy watched in minute fascination as each yellow string found refuge on the blond's back alongside families of sweat. There was a small exchange of acknowledgment before the beads of sweat raced down Edward's spine. A moment later, he felt their coolness touch his hot body, dripping off the flesh-canyon and enduring the short fall to what was visible of his cock.

A small hiss vibrated against his teeth as the wetness continued to touch him. It was an irritating sensation, the sudden union of cold and hot on his skin. He felt he had to expel of it, do something, _anything_, to make it go away.

With a low grunt, he hooked his fingers into the soft flesh of the blond's hips and quickly hid himself in the small body. The forceful thrust crumpled Edward's arms, sending his chest to kiss the cotton sheets and bringing the raven-haired man deeper in the fleshy tunnel.

Those sweet, precious sounds were filling the room again as he ravaged the boy's body. In and out, in and out, as fast and hard and deep as he could go. The bed crashed against the wall as skin slapped skin and moans united with moans, and God, the best was still to come!

"Roy, y-you're hurting me," came the lovely words, foggy behind quick, heavy breaths.

In response to the plea, Roy dug his fingers deeper into the ivory flesh, hoping to hurt the boy further. He shifted his hips, at last pounding against the warm, sweet spot inside the blond's body; a loud, ragged cry tore away from silence, marrying in bliss every sound of their joined bodies.

"Please, s-stop!"

Hunched over the shaking body, Roy's hands detached from reddened hips to take hold of better fortunes, a rippling laugh pulsing through the air at the lamentable plea and the sheer power that coursed through his hot veins.

"Never forget how this feels, Edward," he said darkly, pounding into the teen as his hand wrapped tightly around the hard, quivering organ between his smooth legs.

Short, quick howls of shame-filled pleasure fell from the boy's parted lips as Roy effortlessly worked his body, his own sounds of delight caressing the air. He could feel himself ebbing closer to the promised end where the warm heart of pleasure beat just for him.

He found he could not resist the temptation of the bodily salvation, and he let himself explode inside the small body with a high groan of urgency and delight. His hips continued to rock and sway, urging every ounce of his seed to fill the blond. Meshed in the moment of his toe-curling orgasm, he heard a great moan of pleasure pass the blond's lips and felt a warm thickness hit his palm.

Roy's body retained every beat of the rhythm he had created. He wanted his dear, sweet Edward to feel something heavier than exhaustion and the deeper sensation of emptiness. Yet, contradictory, the sensation of fullness.

Their bodies stayed joined together, even after Roy had slumped over, chest heaving and body burning with exhaustion.

"Fuck, Ed," he muttered disgustedly, taking the blond by his hips and pushing him away, thus destroying the single stitch joining their bodies. Fingers twitching lazily, pleasure coursing through him, he had felt what lay in every crease of his palm. Sickening.

"Look at the fucking mess you've made," Roy growled, grabbing tightly at the youth's forearm and forcing him to his back. Ed's eyes were wide and pooling with an odd mix of ecstasy and fear, somehow changing the iris to a deeper shade of gold, like raw honey in the bright noon sun—so fucking beautiful.

In that moment, he wanted to take him again. Push his bony knees up by his ears and wreak his body. Look in those damn gorgeous eyes while his human heart blackened to something hideous and beastial. But no, that'd be too much, and he most certainly did not want to hurt his dear Edward. Not at all.

Teeth clenched together in a fight of restraint, Roy nestled himself across the blond's bruised hips, his innocent hand wrapping around the slender throat to commit sin. He could feel the artery beating rapidly against his fingers, blood rushing through the tunnel that hid beneath the ivory blanket.

"Look at this," he commanded in a barking growl as he flashed his soiled hand for the blond to see. But as Ed dumbly averted his eyes, Roy tightened his grip around his pretty neck, giving a solid shake with every word he then spoke. "You _little bitch_, look at this goddamn mess you've made!"

Amber eyes immediately darted to the semen-painted hand. Ecstasy left. Fear grew.

"Roy, I'm s—!"

The simple apology fell to neglect as Roy further tightened his hold on the blond's throat, choking him. A dark grin creased his lips as wide eyes bulged to comedic proportions and stiff fingers latched onto his wrist.

"Does it hurt? Is it hard to breathe?" he asked casually—amused—as though someone's life was not literally in the palm of his hand.

He dug his fingers deeper in the pulsating flesh, power nearly overwhelming him. It was sweet and warm as it coursed through his veins like a damn good drug. He was in control. He had the power. To kill. Let live. Do whatever the fuck he wanted. Anything and everything. What he wanted.

Dry, raspy grunts seeped through parted lips as fingernails clawed desperately at his skin. He lessened his grip just enough and smiled as though he cared.

As Ed's mouth opened wide to take in the glorious air around him, Roy shoved his dirty fingers down his throat, pressing them hard against a thick tongue.

"Clean them."

Edward's eyes slid shut submissively as he began to wiggle his tongue around the digits, doing what he had been ordered to do—God, the power. It was wonderfully warm and wet inside the dark cavern, and he could hear, _feel_, the blond's throat working, pushing every ounce of his own sin to the darker confines of his stomach.

He ventured deeper inside the cave, curious as to when the youth would begin to gag and eyes would water. However, soft hands encircled his wrist and moved up and down, like a shaft, stopping him from advancing. A deep, lusty groan grew in Roy's throat as he heard the same sound vibrate in Edward's mouth, an expert tongue circling each finger.

The blond's tongue moved on his skin so delightfully that he could no longer withstand the sensation; uncontrollably, he came again, his hot load landing on a small chest and well-toned abdomen.

A deep sigh rolled off his lips as he removed his wet, sticky hand from the dark cave of Ed's mouth. He watched as the youth smacked his lips, that snake of muscle then flicking out to wet the plush lines.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Shattering the character he had been willingly forced in to, he sweetly kissed those moist lips. His warm hands ghosted over warmer flesh, exploring the soft, subtle hills of ribs.

"That was great," Edward said lowly as soon as the kiss broke away. Roy reveled in the sound of the gentle laugh and the feel of fingers curled loosely in his raven tresses. "I can't feel my legs. Numb all over."

"I wasn't _too_ rough, was I?" Roy pulled his eyes away from the golden gaze; small bruises, black and gray and purple, caught his attention. Carefully, he placed a finger on one that resided on the peak of Edward's left hipbone; he pressed down slightly, drawing the younger's focus to the darkening point.

"No," Edward said softly, eyes not lingering long on the bruise, "you weren't too rough."

"Are you sure? I just want to know that I didn't actually hurt you."

"Wouldn't have matter if you did," Ed said with a laugh and easy smile. "I wanted you to mistreat me, and you did! I thoroughly enjoyed it, sir, so please, don't worry."

"But I—"

"Ah, chill, Roy. I'm fine. The sex was _amazing_. Hell, everything you did to me was perfect!"

Roy smiled as he kissed the the young man's forehead and pulled his small body close. He reflected on words not long past, and he realized there was a lot of fire in that small body, possibly more than he could handle. Ed was a bomb ignited, a wall of fire. Even after the lusty and deep request for abuse hours earlier, this unexstinguable flame had not been fully understood, much less noticed.

A minute had passed, maybe more, maybe less. Didn't matter.

He _loved_ that heat. But he had to add his own cooling touch.

"Can I say it?" he asked softly, voice a gentle whisper, as he twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

"Always."

"I love you."

Roy felt the hands on his naked chest tighten and warm breath brush against his skin. Closing his eyes, he toyed with golden strands of hay-colored hair, breathed into them with comfort and ease.

Time ran its neverending race without them, and when he opened his eyes again, small motes of dust played in great beams of sunlight. It was a peculiar sight at first, something he found himself entranced by, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

When boredom struck him, he turned his attention to his most favorite subject.

He gazed at the body in his arms, his eyes immediately falling upon black, ugly spots on otherwise flawless skin.

Roy frowned.

_'I wonder what it feels like.'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading.  
Next chapter: Who doesn't love a submissive Roy? Can anybody say, 'Uke'? XD  
Comments are welcomed!**

**-This chapter has been recently revised; that said, the following chapter most likely won't fit right with this one. But not to fear! I'll eventually edit ch.2, as well as other chapters, to bring them to this level of writing. I think this fic is going to be ten times better after editing and revising. Anyway, as you continue on your smutty journey, if so choose to do so, please keep in mind that I've just started my own journey of editing! It's been a helluva long time since I've started this fic lol**

**-Sorry if the ending is total shiznit. I know it's probably a buzz kill to go from "rawr! take it bitch!" to "awww, i luv you! 3" and I'm pretty sure it's all soap opera-y and sounds scripted, but I'm trying XD Hope the rest of the chapter makes up for the ending haha**


	2. Strange Want: uke roy

**Total extreme different from the last chapter, towards the later half at least. I'm surprised this fic is doing so well so far! Thank you all for your reviews! Wasn't too sure how to start it, so hoping it's okay. Anyway, enough of my babbling (I'm saving it for afterwards), now read!**

* * *

The raven-haired man spent the next two days deep in thought, his brows furrowing together as idea after idea spun on him. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't at all sure how to go about asking such a thing from his young lover. But there was another reason why he couldn't bring himself to just ask. He felt that giving Ed this one night of dominance would change everything. He had a strong feeling that he would permanently lose his position as the dominating role in their relationship and his ego just wouldn't be able to handle that for long.

It was driving him crazy! Every time he thought he knew exactly what he would do to persuade Ed into doing what he wanted, he second-guessed himself and threw the idea to the back of his mind. It was times like these that he actually envied Ed. The blond was surprisingly very open about his fantasies and desires and he never seemed to have any problems about bringing it up.

_'This is bullshit! I should be able to just tell him what I want. It's not like he'd think I'm weird or anything like that... Or would he? Shit. A whole new thing to worry about. Damn, this blows.'_

Roy sighed and unintentionally caught the attention of his lover. He saw Ed raise his eyebrows and a questioning look cross his face. The way he walked towards him with such long, graceful strides, his hips swinging left to right, made Roy want to quake with delight.

"Roy," the blond said as he plopped down on the sofa next to the raven-haired man, "whatcha been thinking about? I've noticed that you've been thinking heavily about something lately..." His voice trailed off and he took a second to ponder his words. His face and eyes brightened as he grinned widely, almost mischievously. "In fact, I started noticing this thinking-look the day after the last time we had sex. You've been thinking about it, haven't you?" he asked as he leaned slightly towards Roy, a flirtatious purr in his voice. "I know I have."

Ed reached out to place his hand behind Roy's neck to gently pull him forward. He traced the man's lips with his wet tongue before slipping it in the moist cavern for a greedy exploration. His free hand snaked up Roy's shirt, feeling the well-toned abs and chiseled chest, then felt his left nipple perk up as he teased it between his fingers. A satisfying moan vibrated from the man's throat at the touch and Ed could feel the vibrations in his own throat as it crossed the tongue bridge.

He pushed Roy until his back was resting against the arm of the sofa, then straddled his hips. His mouth left the others to make a trail of nips and kisses down his long neck. Ed rocked his ass against the hard bulge that had formed on Roy's body.

"I want you, Roy. I want you now," the blond said in a low, lust-filled whisper.

"No, I want _you_."

Roy gasped in shock at hearing his own words. Those words weren't supposed to have been said, but it was as if some other person deep inside him had said it.

"I-I mean I -"

"You want _me _like _that_?" Ed asked, brow furrowing to the question. It wasn't something he had at all expected.

Roy didn't want to look away, but he had too. He felt the blood rush up to his cheeks, turning them a reddish color. He was embarrassed for what he had said and with Ed's questioning, and somewhat shocked, gaze resting on him, he felt incredibly stupid.

As he studied the look on his older lover's face, he knew exactly what Roy had implied with his words. He laughed lightly as he placed a subtle kiss on the man's forehead, his fingers running through the soft, black forest.

"You mean y-you're okay with this?" Roy asked, blinking several times in disbelief. Ed just smiled his same-old smile, an innocent-looking one that disguised the sex-crazed teen that howled inside.

"You know me, Roy, I'm always ready to try new things. _Fun _things." He winked, then captured Roy's right earlobe between his lips and sucked lightly, flicking his tongue over the pinched skin. He slid off of Roy's hips, taking his hand then coaxing him to stand. He led the way to the bedroom, occasionally looking back at his lover with a sly wink and mischievous smile.

They were standing in front of the bed, kissing and caressing one another, when Ed asked a simple question: "Why?" His lips rained down on Roy's face and neck as his hands worked on removing his partner's clothes to reveal more canvas for his pink lips to fall upon.

"I want to know what it feels like for you," Roy answered softly in the frenzy of kisses and clothing removal.

With Ed's fast fingers, it wasn't long before they stood before each other naked and smiling. Ed's eyes made a quick downward movement to give a silent command for Roy to follow.

Roy nodded his understanding and further extended it by easing himself on his knees in front of the blond. He looked up at Ed, a look of submissiveness and vulnerability his eyes, as he took the tip of the blond's hardened cock in his mouth. His hand went to the base of the long shaft to gently stroke there. Blond, curly hair brushed under his fingertips. Oddly, those hairs were a major turn-on for Roy and he felt his own dick twitch at the feel of the coarse hair.

Ed tangled his fingers in Roy soft locks, his head going back and a moan of pleasure coming forth as Roy took more of him in his willing mouth. He loved oral sex almost as much as anal. He loved it when Roy sucked him off and when he got to do the same to Roy, but as the upcoming situation actually hit his mind, he wondered if he would like this role switch. He wondered what would happen if they both liked it and both preferred it over the other way. Surely Roy wouldn't give up his dominance.

He let Roy's mouth work on him before he eased the black head off of his dick replacing it with three fingers. Roy was still on his knees and Ed crouched down to get eye-level, wanting to watch Roy as he coated each finger in saliva. The look Roy gave him as he sucked was so incredibly sexy and irresistible.

Roy ran his tongue under Ed's middle finger as the three digits left his mouth. They shimmered wetly from the light overhead. In his submissive role, he let Ed lead him to the edge bed where he was positioned on his back by the blond.

Ed stood between his spread legs and gave Roy a look that resembled one a doctor would give before sticking you with a needle. It was a look that meant to prepare.

He felt Ed's index finger trace his dark entrance, moaning lowly at the new touch. Then, he felt it actually touch against his insides. He could feel it wiggle inside him and he closed his eyes in response, his head going back into the mattress. As the second finger entered him, a sharp gasp filled the air. It reminded him of the first time he'd done the same thing to Ed.

Ed made a scissoring motion with his two fingers and smiled at the look that crossed his lover's face. He eased the final finger in and saw Roy bite down on his lower lip, halting a cry from coming forth. Ed wiggled his three fingers inside the man, stretching his tight entrance.

Once he removed his fingers, he bowed himself over the larger body to place a kiss on the very center of his chest, then moved upward to softly capture Roy's lips for his own. They held the passionate connection for what felt like an eternity. When they broke away, Ed moved his mouth to Roy's ear and whispered sweetly, "I love you." His hands cupped Roy's cheeks and he gazed sincerely into his eyes of black velvet. He smiled and Roy smiled back.

That returned gesture told Ed that his lover was ready, so he positioned himself between Roy's legs, his hands going down to rest on Roy's outer thighs. As he eased himself in the man's entrance, he thought he wouldn't make it. Roy so very tight. But he continued with at a slow, steady pace, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't hurt the raven-haired man.

His hands went up, gripping Ed's small shoulders, and his upper body lifted off of the bed in response to the thick intrusion. His eyes were half-lidded and held a shimmer of lust and desire. His breath refused to leave his lungs. And an entirely new feeling coursed through his body. Roy forced himself back completely on the bed once he felt Ed push in as far as he could go. He saw the hesitation and a flicker of doubt in the blond's gold eyes, so he smiled as a message for him to continue.

Ed pulled himself almost completely out only to slowly plunge himself back in. Before he picked up pace, he wanted Roy to be adjusted to the feel of it, just how he had done for him their first time. However, Roy didn't like how slow things were going, so he told Ed to go faster. Ed smirked as he picked up his pace in and out of the man.

Roy's urgent moans filled the air and his fingernails dug into the flesh of Ed's shoulders and back and his legs coiled around his lover's hips. He'd never felt anything even remotely close to this feeling that crashed upon his body. It was so magnificently delightful that he couldn't mask his pleasure in the slightest. But what made it so much more brilliant was the look in Ed's eyes, the way he had successfully captured his black gaze.

The blond gave a loud moan as he released himself inside his lover. At the feeling of Ed's semen exploding against his insides, he came too, despite not having been touched by his hand or Ed's that entire time.

Ed pulled himself out Roy with a soft _pop_. He slumped over Roy's body, his breathing dressing the man's chest in warmth as he listened to Roy's erratic heartbeat. They laid there for several minutes, simply fighting to recompose themselves.

Finally, Ed crawled up and kissed Roy's lips before rolling off of him to lay beside him. Roy turned on his side to face the blond, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the blond's sweaty forward.

"You did great," Roy said softly, still smiling.

Ed closed his eyes for a few minutes, but he found that not long after doing so, a strong silence filled the he opened his eyes, he realized why: Roy was asleep.

_'What strange pleasures we partake in,' _he thought with a smile and wondered what other _fun _they would be having in the future.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading! If any of you have any requests or certain things you want to appear in this fic, then say so in either a review or private message. This doesn't mean that it will be used, but I will highly consider it. **

**Here's a short list of things that will be coming soon (not in this order):  
****-Bondage (really minor, I guess you could say)  
-69  
-Deep throat  
-Toys (vibrator; still debating this one though)  
-That one that I can't for the life of me remember 0.o**

**Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be the only "soft" one, you could say. But that could change depending on requests and whatnot. Well, that's it! Please review!**

**Oh, and I should probably mention that these chapters aren't always going to be _connected _like 1 and 2 were. Majority of the time, they'll start out like ch.1 did.**


	3. Lovely Fruit: oral with a banana and roy

"Ed...what are you doing?"

"Practice makes perfect, love," Ed purred, running his tongue along the pale-yellow fruit.

His eyes slid half shut as he took nearly all of the banana in his mouth. He relaxed his throat to allow even more of it in the wet cavern, steadily disappearing. He ran his tongue over the tip once he removed it from deep within his throat. He adored the thirsty look in Roy's eyes and the evidence of his desires that was beginning to show.

Ed moaned softly as he continued to decorate the fruit in swirls of saliva, his hand sliding down to cup his own awakening erection. He spread his legs apart to show Roy how big and hard he was getting underneath his pants. He trailed his hand up to lift his shirt, pinching his nipple to make a gasp fall from his lips. He then bit into the banana, slowly chewing.

His hand left his chest to breach the band of his pants, disappearing behind the fabric. With the bitten banana he held in his other hand, he rubbed it over his nipple. He titled his head back in the chair, moaning loudly at the sensation he felt between his legs and on his chest.

Breathing hard, he lifted his head when Roy came to stand in front of him. With his hand still vigorously stroking himself, he didn't fight as Roy took to banana from his hand and took a bite, then forced him to take a bite. He alternated who got a piece until it was all gone. Then, he swirled his tongue over Ed's banana-flavored nipple, earning a series of urgent moans. He could hear in Ed's quivering voice as he called out his name that he was close to releasing himself.

Ed cried out in bliss as his seed left his body in an explosion of warmth, coating his hand and the inside of his pants. He panted as he stared into Roy's eyes who smiled slyly.

"You should put that practice to good use, Edward."

Not a word came from the blond's lips as he grabbed Roy by the front of his shirt and pushed him on his back against the table. With ease, his hands popped open the button of Roy's pants and slid the zipper down. He reached inside, releasing Roy's hardened dick from its cloth prison.

Roy looked down his nose to watch Ed as he stroked the smooth base of his cock. A bare moan came from the back of his throat at the invigorating touch. Ed blew on the tip of Roy's cock, making him moan and squirm.

He had to prove to Roy that his practicing was worth it. Roy didn't know it, but while he wasn't around, Ed would take something like a banana or cucumber and suck on it, bringing it as deep in his throat as he could. He did this often because he had always been told that practice made perfect and he wanted anything and everything that had to do with Roy to be perfect.

Ed traced the throbbing, blue vein that conquered the underside of Roy's cock. He went all the way down then back up to the tip, swirling his tongue around it. He took half of the hardened organ in his mouth, sucking hard, as one hand fondled Roy's balls. He loved how smooth it felt under his touch of both his fingers and his tongue.

After the first time he gave Roy head, he sternly proclaimed that he wouldn't do it again unless Roy kept himself shaved. Roy's pubic hair was black, wiry, curly, and annoyingly stuck to the roof of his mouth and got caught in his throat. Ed said he would do the same for Roy, but Roy said that if he ever did shave himself that he wouldn't suck him off. Ed found out that Roy was turned-on by his blond pubic hair, so he kept it while Roy shaved his off.

Ed slowly eased more of Roy into his mouth, relaxing his throat to let it slide back further than he had ever done with the raven-haired man. The moan that came from Roy told Ed that he was doing more than good job on pleasing his lover.

He loved the taste that played on his tongue. Roy's body was so unique in its varying tastes and flavors. But the main treat, the really tasty one, was still a ways off...well...unless, of course, he doubled his efforts.

Eager to taste Roy's sin, he quickly bobbed his head back and forth on Roy's dick. Every time he went forward, he made sure to take every last inch into his mouth.

Roy's moans filled the air as his fingers tangled in Ed's hair, pulling hard on them which only made Ed moan. His moan vibrated on Roy's cock making him explode in his mouth. Ed gratefully lapped up the white substance, glad to have it on his taste buds. He made sure Roy was completely milked dry and thoroughly cleaned him up with his tongue, not leaving a drop behind.

Before he was left Roy, he took Roy and his entirity into his mouth to make sure Roy knew what all of that practicing had done. When his mouth left Roy's dick, tongue trailing over the tip, he restored Roy's clothing, zipping and buttoning up his pants.

"Where did you learn that?" Roy asked between heavy pants.

"Momma always said that practice made perfect," Ed replied, smiling, then kissed Roy's parted lips.

* * *

**I'm trying to balance the content of the chapters out, so that you won't be reading about only oral sex for three chapters in a row (haha, I accidentally wrote Roy three times before I put row :3) and then two of anal. Get what I mean?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! Remember, if you have any requests, then let me know through review or private message! :)  
Comments are always welcome!**

**And yes, practice does make perfect! With anything!**


	4. Tied Up: light bondage

"No, Ed, not tonight," Roy said, nudging the blond off of him.

"This is revenge, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is you getting back at me for me not agreeing to having a threesome," Ed replied, positive of his answer.

"No, this is me not wanting to screw you tonight because I'm tired as hell and quite frankly, you're just not putting me in that sort of mood right now."

Ed let out a _humph_, then turned on his side facing away from his lover. Closing his eyes, he pretended to be asleep.

"Ed, I love you," the raven-haired man said, not wanting the blond to be angry at him. He couldn't stand it when Ed was mad at him.

He spent the next two minutes in silence, waiting for a response though he received no such thing. Roy sighed deeply as he turned over and let himself fall to sleep. Maybe things would be better in the morning. He sure hoped it would.

Ed listened intently to Roy's steady sighs that announced he was fast asleep. A sinister smile crossed his lips as he crawled out of bed and left the room to gather the necessary items. He was determined to get what he wanted out his black-haired lover, and if Roy wasn't going to give it to him, then he was going to take it.

He spent an entire hour to be certain that Roy was deep enough in his sleep. After that hour, he crept back into the room, his items in hand. He pulled the blanket back to reveal Roy's long body. Roy, most conveniently for Ed, was one of those more-than-an-earthquake-to-wake sleepers.

Ed smiled to himself as he spread Roy's legs far apart and then wrapped a belt around each of his ankles and secured them around the bed posts. He loved how everything was working in his favor so far; Roy hadn't stirred an inch.

Tying up Roy was having some very _hardening _affects on his body, especially after he got the man's hands bound together and secured on the middle vertical post of the headboard, then nestled a black handkerchief over his closed eyes. He fastened the ends of the cloth together, successfully blinding his still-dozing lover.

Ed took a step back from the bed and examined his work. With a rather sadistic smile, he stripped off his clothes and then straddled Roy's hips. He bent himself over his lover's body for their lips to meet, startling the man awake as their tongues met. Ed had to immediately pull his mouth away or risk injury as Roy jerked underneath him.

Roy twisted his body and desperately fought to get himself free from his leather bounds, completely unaware of what was going on. When Ed's dark laugh filled the air, the raven-haired man stopped his actions and a look of anger crossed his features. Ed knew he would shrink if he could see Roy's eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roy asked, his teeth clenched tightly together and voice sharp.

"Having some fun, my pet," Ed purred, briefly kissing his lips as his hand snaked up Roy's white tee-shirt to play with his nipples. "Damn, I'm so fucking hard, Roy." He rubbed his hot erection against Roy's flat abdomen for him to feel.

"Are you deaf? I told you not tonight," Roy said in a harsh tone, voice rising.

"Oh, I highly disagree," the blond said, a girlish giggle coming forth as he looked behind him. "You seem to want this even more than I do." He leaned forward, his mouth at Roy's ear. He whispered, "Just enjoy it, Roy."

As soon as the words left his lips, he flicked his tongue out to play with Roy's earlobe, then made a slow trail down his jawline and neck. He reached his hand back behind him to breach the band of Roy's boxers so he could stroke his erection, eager to hear his lover's moans and pleas for more.

"Ed, untie me," he said, a soft moan following his words in response to the touches. "Uncover my eyes. I want to see you."

The blond snorted his response, then inched himself backwards, his hands pulling Roy's boxers back. He didn't bother with preparation. He just wanted to feel Roy deep inside him and hear his quivering moans.

He slowly eased himself on Roy's cock, brought to full erection thanks to his strokes. He moaned loudly at the intense warmth he felt push against his insides, a warmth he had been craving. His hands went to Roy's chest as a sort of support as he began to ease himself back up using his legs. once he felt it barely inside him, he quickly sat back down, savoring the feel of it.

Ed bobbed himself up and down Roy's cock, moaning as he picked up pace. A bead of sweat ran from his forehead and his long bangs stuck to his cheeks. He grabbed himself, pumping vigorously in time with his up and down movement.

They both cried out as they came. Panting, Ed removed himself from the man to dip his fingers in the white substance that coated Roy's chest. He slipped his fingers in the man's mouth, and immediately, the raven-haired man began to swirl his tongue around the digits.

When he was done, Ed removed the blindfold and smiled innocently at Roy.

"I wonder if this counts as rape," Ed said, more to himself than to Roy.

"I never consented. In fact, I even said no. So I guess this could be considered rape. I should turn you in."

"If you're going to do that, then I don't think I'm going to untie you," Ed said with a grin. "I think I might keep you here for the rest of your life tied to this bed and use you every night, my pet."

"Don't even think about," Roy said darkly.

"Oh, come on, Roy. You can be my slave and I'll be your master. Think of how much fun _that_ would be!"

"This wasn't enough _fun _for you?"

"When am I ever truly content with how much fun I'm having?"

"Touché, you horny, little freak."

"I should have you beaten for that," Ed said in a low, threatening voice in Roy's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "But I think I'll be nice this time."

"Oh, thank you, master. Now untie me!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll bite your dick off whenever you try to mouth fuck me."

The seriousness in Roy's voice made Ed act quick in releasing the man.

"Good boy," Roy praised once free, patting Ed's head.

Ed smiled, but he wasn't at all prepared for what came next.

With his body fully mobile again, Roy grabbed his blond by his shoulders and turned him on his back, straddling his hips. His fingers worked quick as he bound Ed's hands together in the same fashion he had been tied in.

"You won't be tying me up and having your way with me anymore, now will you?"

"No, master. Never again," Ed replied, but they both knew there was no truth in his words.

* * *

**In my opinion, I found this chapter kinda lacking. But maybe that's just me. Anyway, the content in this chapter will most likely be reoccurring at some point (bondage). And I hope the next time it does there will be a lot more to it, in a S&M sense, I guess.****  
**

**I know that the whole Roy sleeping through Ed tying him up is a bit unbelievable, but for the sake of this chapter, just go with it :3  
Thank you! Be kind and review!**

**Oh, oh! I finally got see snow and play in it! XD  
Wednesday, 12-10, it snowed for the first time in 20 years! Amazing!**


	5. Target Found: public restroom

"Huh... Oi, Roy, what's this?" Ed called out from the kitchen as he read the letter that sat on the very top of the trash in the bin.

"Oh, I didn't think you would want to go," Roy said as he walked in from the living room.

"Are you kidding? This sounds like fun! We _have _to go! Can we?"

"Of course, anything for you." Roy took his small lover by his waist and pulled him close against his body, breathing deeply into golden locks.

Later in the week...

"I'll make a deal with you, Roy. I bet that you won't be able to find me."

"You think so? What if I do?"

"Hmm...Then I will do _anything _you want me to do," the blond said with a purr and wink. "But if you can't fi-"

"Don't even say it, because I _will _find you and before nine o'clock."

"Alrighty, then we have a deal."

Two days later at 8:55...

"Damn, I think I was wrong...I can't see him anywhere! Well, he is so much smaller than everyone else here," the raven-haired man muttered under his breath as he scanned the crowd.

He stepped on the polished, marble floor where couples were dancing and doubled his efforts in finding his Edward.

_'Too fat...Too tall...Way too tall...Extremely too tall...Breasts...Hmm, those were actually quite nice...Let's see...Oh! But this one is just right!'_

Without a word, Roy grabbed his lover from behind and held him tightly, swaying back and forth with the music.

"Looks like you win," Ed said, glancing back.

"Looks that way. Nice mask."

Ed's hair was carefully pinned up and hidden underneath a black top hat and a virgin white mask with a black outline sat on the bridge of his nose and stretched across his eyes. He wore a long black robe and Roy wondered what, if anything, was under that robe.

Roy leaned his head forward, taking the blond's ear between his lips. A soft moan emitted from the very back of Ed's throat and Roy felt his dick twitch at the sound.

"Anything you want, Roy."

Luckily for them everyone at the masquerade was in high spirits thanks to the masked waiters walking around with trays of champagne. Using this to his advantage, Roy took Ed's hand in his own and pulled him away from the floor of masked dancers. He led his lover to the farthest corner of the grand room and opened a random door. A restroom.

As soon as they were both inside, Roy slammed the small blond against the door, his hand latching the lock to secure their privacy. His lips crashed down on Ed's in a passionate fury, their tongues immediately meeting to mimic the dance that was occurring just beyond the door.

"W-we shouldn't do this here...We could get caught," Ed said between kisses.

"So? We're masked. No one will know."

The raven-haired man brought his hands up to undo the clasp that held Ed's robe on his shoulders. Letting the black garment drop to the floor, Roy smirked as he found that Ed was as bare as the day he was born. Roy's hand took a firm grip on his lover's hardened length while his other hand threw the black top hat to the floor.

"Fuck me," Ed pleaded, breathless from the deep kisses and the sudden heat enveloping his cock.

Roy smiled, his black eyes hardly distinguishable from the black mask he wore. He took the blond by his arm and led him to the line of individual sinks.

The black-masked man bent the blond over the sink. They looked at each others hidden face through the mirror in front of them. Roy ran his fingers up and down Ed's spine while he unzipped his pants to let free his throbbing manhood.

He placed the tip of his dick at Ed's entrance and wondered whether he should prepare his lover first. He was about to do just that when Ed's quivering plea stopped him. Besides, Ed liked it rough.

"Please, just fuck me now."

Roy pushed himself forward inside the blond, savoring the cry that followed. He loved it when Ed cried out like that, when the intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain took him over.

He pushed himself as far as he could go, immediately hitting Ed's prostate. With a little pull back, he slammed himself back in, ramming himself against that all important sweet spot that made Ed's entire body quake with pleasure.

The raven-haired man pushed and pulled himself through the dark entrance, intently watching as Ed's back curved and his head went back in ecstasy. Through the mirror, he watched as Ed's face twisted with the intense pleasure that coursed through him. He could see the beads of sweat that trickled down the blond's cheek and his hot breath made the mirror before him fog up.

"Harder," the other alchemist requested and Roy was more than willing to comply, slamming himself with such force that he knew Ed's thighs would be bruised from hitting the front of sink over and over.

Desperate to hear that pain-pleasure cry, Roy ran the palm of his hand hard over Ed's ass. He smacked it until it was red with abuse, but every time he did so, he got to hear that cry. And every time he heard his lover cry out and beg for more, it brought him that much closer to his sweet release.

After several minutes spent in the exhilarating action, the black-masked man let himself go inside his lover. He laid on Ed's back, both of them breathless and savoring the intensity that danced all of their bodies.

"We should go," Roy said between heavy pants. He stepped back from Ed and helped him to his feet, holding him by his elbow until he regained his balance.

Once dressed, they unlocked the door and entered the crowd of dancers and party-goers as if nothing had happened. Little did they know, not even a minute after they had left, another man walked out of the restroom breathless and sweating.


	6. Too Short: attempted 69

**Just to make it understood, Roy is on top of Ed in the bed.**

* * *

"Who's turn is it tonight?" the blond asked softly, head tossed back as his lover's lips tickled his neck.

"Definitely mine."

"Wait....What? I don't think so," Ed said, gently pushing Roy away from him.

"No, it is. Remember, you asked for two turns in a row, which you got, so that makes tonight my turn."

"But, Roy!" the smaller of the two pouted, sticking out his lower lip and crossing his arms over his chest. As they stared at each other in silence, an idea, a very _fun _idea, sprung on him. "Hey! Tonight can be both of our turns!"

Ed placed his hands on Roy's shoulders, slowly turning him over so that he was on bottom.

"What are you gonna do?" the dark-eyed man asked just before Ed's soft lips pressed against his own. Seconds later he felt his blond lover's hot breath brush against his ear, followed by a sultry whisper saying, "Don't you know that sixty-nine is my favorite number?"

Roy smirked a very knowing smirk as the blond turned around to show him his back. He wondered what reaction would come from his lover at what he was about to find out...

Ed stretched his body out as much as he could, his lips sucking lightly on the tip of Roy's cock while he waited for Roy to do the same for him. He waited and waited and waited, all the while his mouth worked on pleasing his lover.

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes. Ed was a good two inches away from his mouth. As sex-crazed as the teen was, Roy thought he would've known that both participants in a 69 had to be of equal height. He wanted to laugh and make some snide comment about Ed's lack of height, but thought better of it because of where Ed's tooth-filled mouth was.

Shrugging, he decided he had to give his lover_ something_. He figured that something was better than nothing, so he ran his fingers down Ed's crack until he felt the skin ripple beneath his touch. With his long index finger, he traced the puckered entrance before digging it deep inside the blond. He loved the way Ed's back arched any time he touched him there.

He moaned as Ed's thankfully large mouth took him and his entirety, sucking him greedily. His head went back at the sensation, but he kept his finger at a steady pace in and out of the blond. The moan that ran up his body from Ed's throat when he added two fingers at the same time made him want to release himself right then, but he fought the urge to do so, wanting to please Ed as he was being pleased.

As his fingers jabbed now hard and fast inside the blond, his free hand trailed up and down Ed's thigh, then went adventuring on a quest for a very _hard _tower. He wrapped his fingers around Ed's throbbing cock, squeezing it in his palm. Ed moaned again, sending vibrations running up his body to make him moan too.

Roy quickened the pace of his hands in an urgent attempt to bring Ed over the edge, and with a muffled moan, he felt something hit against his hand and stomach. The vibrations that echoed from his lover's throat made him release himself instantly.

After they untangled themselves from each other, Ed crawled into his lover's arms with a satisfied smile dancing on his lips.

"That was pretty great," he said, placing a small kiss on the center of Roy's chest.

"Yeah..."

"Huh? Something the matter?"

"Now more than ever, I've realized just how short you are," Roy said, glad he was finally able to make a comment on Ed's height without risking injury to his manhood.

"I'm cutting you off!" the blond said with sharp words, pushing himself out of the raven-haired man's arms and rolling out of bed.

"What do you mean by that!?"

Ed looked back at him, his gold eyes flickering like gold flames.

"Next time you get hard and you _need_ me to get you off, you won't have me! I'm cutting you off! From me!" With those words, he stomped out of the room.

"You can't resist me, Edward," Roy called out with a chuckle.

* * *

**Really just felt like posting something, so this is what came out.**

**Anyways, comments are welcomed! :)**


	7. Sly Shenanigans: toys in public

**It's been too long! Sorry 'bout that. I hope no one forgot the plot. Haha. I told myself I wasn't going to update this until I finished _Pins _so that's where I've been spending my time. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Their tongues battled together as saliva trickled from the corners of their mouths. Although the raven-haired man was the dominate one in their relationship, Ed would often find himself fighting back, trying to turn the tables and make him the one with all the control. However, he hardly ever won the battle, often giving in to his lover's passionate touches. Oh, how he loved it when Roy touched him so softly!

His tongue retreated into his mouth in defeat as Roy's invaded the moist cavern and his hands ran ghostlike along his jawline and neck. His eyes slid shut as moans echoed in his throat at the feel of being pushed down on his back and a hand snaking up his shirt.

"R-Roy we can't do t-this," he said breathlessly, pushing the older man away at his shoulders. "We d-don't have time."

"Ah, shit, you're right," Roy said, looking down at his watch. Then, an idea sprang on him. "Say, Ed, if you let me do this one little something, then I will give you a twenty dollar bill and plus I'll make it worth your wild when we get home."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Roy smirked as he rolled off the smaller body and left the bed. He opened the closet door and in seconds turned around with a small box in his hand. "I bought this yesterday on my home from work. Thought it'd be fun."

"W-what is it?"

The raven-haired man let his infamous smirk form on his lips again as he approached the blond. Setting the box aside, he coaxed Ed onto his stomach, his hands wrapping around the small waist to undo his pants and pull them down to his knees. That done, he took the box back in his hands and opened it up. He took the plastic object and reached up with it, pressing it against Ed's lips. He turned his head to the side to watch as Ed ran his tongue over the item, not even questioning what it was.

Once satisfied, Roy took the object, no longer than the width of his palm, and traced Ed's puckered entrance with it before pushing into the darkness. Ed's back arched in response and a gasp fell from his lips as Roy used his finger to push the small object further inside. There was a thin string-like cord on the end of it to be pulled for its easy removal.

"I want you to keep this in you until we get home. If you do, then I'll give you the money and we can do anything you want. I'm sure there are some kinky things you've been itching to try out on me and if you do this, then I will gladly do anything you want me to do," Roy said in a sultry whisper at Ed's ear, then took his earlobe between his lips.

Ed moaned his reply, then allowed Roy to restore his clothing.

"We need to go now," Ed said and Roy nodded, pulling on his black formal jacket.

Tonight there was a celebration dinner begin held in honor of the Fuhrer's 20th year as...well, Fuhrer.

As they walked out to the car, Ed could feel the small gadget move inside him with every step. He was surprised it hadn't slipped out or even fell a little, but it was pressed hard against his prostate and he had to bite back a moan or gasp with every step.

Once there they were shown to their table, Roy had the waiter bring them each a glass of wine. He smirked as he looked at the twisted expression on Ed's face over the rim of the glass. If only Ed knew what was in store for him. In fact, Roy couldn't wait any longer as he reached into his jacket pocket for the small remote he'd slipped in. His thumb found the switch and flipped, making Ed immediately react.

He watched as the blond grabbed the table, his knuckles turning white as he fought to maintain control. Roy knew how badly his lover wanted to respond to the vibrating pulse against him, how badly he wanted to cry out and moan. But in this public setting and among some very prestigious company, Ed had to fight the urges with every fiber of his being.

"Something the matter, Edward?" the raven-haired man asked, a knowing smile playing on his lips. "You look a little tense."

"F-fuck you," came the harsh reply through clenched teeth.

"That's not very nice. What did I ever do to deserve such a cruel tone of voice?"

"Turn it off, R-Roy. P-please, I can't t-take it," the blond pleaded with a soft quiver.

"Turn what off? I don't know what you're talking about, Ed. You must've had too much wine already. Low tolerance, huh?"

As luck would have it, Hughes and his wife came over to their table to greet them.

"Hey, Roy, Ed," Hughes said.

"Ah, hello Hughes. Good evening, Gracia. You look lovely tonight," the raven-haired man greeted politely.

"Say, Ed, you look tense," Hughes commented and Ed managed a shrug and smile.

"He's had a bit too much to drink," Roy whispered. "No off-switch with him."

At that moment, Roy casually reached back into his pocket and fumbled for the remote. Unfortunately for Ed, there were two speeds and at the moment it was set on a low vibration speed. Roy pushed the switch forward once more and Ed couldn't hold it in as the pulse doubled and a loud, attention-grabbing moan escaped his throat.

"You are definitely not driving home tonight, mister," Roy chided, wagging his finger at the blond.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gracia asked, concerned like the mother she was.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He gets a bit loopy when he drinks too much, but it'll fade after awhile. Silly me, I guess I shouldn't have let him drink any. I often forget what he's like drunk."

The married couple said good-bye shortly after and returned to their own table.

"I will fucking kill you."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Don't play w-with me, Roy," the blond pleaded, a soft moan falling off his lips.

"Who's in control, Edward?"

"You'll pay for this."

"You're probably right, but I want to hear you say it, Ed. Who's in control?"

"Y-you, Roy, you!" Ed nearly yelled.

"Oh, not you?"

"N-no, it's you!"

"Good boy," Roy praised, reaching back into his pocket and switching the gadget off. He smirked as he watched Ed's eyes flicker with a mix of anger and pleasure, his lips parting as he panted. Yes, he would definitely be paying dearly for this later tonight.

* * *

**I'm kinda out of the mood for this fic at the moment, but I felt I had to update being that I finished _Pins_. The next chapter will probably be tied to this one, following immediately afterwards. Edo's gonna punish Roy for his behaviour :3 Muwhaha! Maybe...I dunno yet...**

**Anyawhozzle, the next few chapters will mostly be what you wonderful reviewers have requested, just so you know.**

**So hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!! And if you have anything in particular you want to read, then just let me know through a review or private message!**

**Oh, also in the beginning of this chapter when Roy offered Ed $20, I am aware that the dollar is not the currency used in the FMA universe. Merely for simplicity's sake.**


	8. Control: ed gets revenge

**Really long!! XD  
Oh, and I should point out that this was written with me looking everywhere but the screen. Can't a girl get a bit of privacy once in awhile!?**

* * *

The door opened with a creak and the duo stepped into the darkness. With a flip of the nearby switch, the living room lit up. Roy let a sigh fall off his lips as he commenced in removing his jacket.

"What a ni-"

Everything blurred and the air was forced out of his lungs as he hit the carpeted ground with a loud thud and _oomph_, a weight immediately falling over his body and gold eyes meeting his in a flickering glare.

"Ed, what are yo-!?"

His words were cut off as his lover's lips pressed against his. The kiss didn't hold the usual passion and heat, but was harsh and dominating. Roy could feel the delicate skin of his lips begin to bruise and break as the blond pressed harder against him, his teeth even digging into the pink softness. This type of kiss wasn't anything particularly new as they had gone a bit on the rough and extreme side in their sexual relationship, but never had it gone so far as to cause unwanted harm to the other. That being noted, Roy wasn't at all sure how to react when he felt his lover's fingers wrap around his slender neck.

Roy's hands grabbed at the blond's wrist on instinct, a physical plea for release, but Ed only added pressure, tightening his grip. He knew he was losing this battle of dominance the moment Ed's tongue invaded his mouth, his own tongue submissively shrinking further back into the moist cavern. And from the way the other's tongue claimed every inch of his mouth, greedily running over every tooth and taste bud, he knew that Ed was beyond pissed and tonight was going to be a very long night of punishment and repentance.

He wondered just how angry his lover was, surely not enough to actually harm him. Roy wondered if Ed knew exactly where his limits were, because he felt the blond's fingers tighten even more, allowing the barest amount of oxygen to and from his lungs. As he felt his mind begin to fog and became lightheaded, he knew he had to get out of the grip. Roy moved his hands from the blond's wrist and up to his shoulders, grabbed tightly, and used all of his body's strength to flip the smaller body onto his back so that he was now the one on top straddling the small hips. The turn-table maneuver caused their lips to break away and Ed's hands to shrink away from his neck, Roy regaining every bit of dominance as he resumed the kiss and made it how he wanted it to be: soft and caring, sweet and passionate.

When he broke away he looked into Ed's eyes only to see two flickering points of fire. The blond was still pissed off, the kiss not having worked at all the lighten the mood. Someway, somehow, he had to soften his lover's gaze and temper.

"Edward, why are you so mad at me?" he dared to ask, his hand softly stroking the other's cheek.

"Don't play innocent with me! You _humiliated _me, Roy," the blond said through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing to heighten the intense gaze of anger he held in his eyes.

"It was just for fun," he said. "I thought you would have enjoyed it given how much you like such weird things."

"Well I didn't."

"You sure sounded like you did."

"Fuck you," Ed said sharply. "You're gonna pay for what you did."

"Oh really?"

Roy, being the smug character he was, eased his lips softly onto the blond's once more, showing Ed that he was still the one in control in their relationship. But Ed didn't take too kindly to that as he raised his hands and pushed the other man away at his throat in one harsh motion, making Roy gag. Ed, being the fast-thinking character he was, used Roy's startled moment to his advantage as he took the man by his shoulders and turned him on his back, quickly toppling him and pinning his wrists above his head. He had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of that "switching."

"I want to hear you say it. Who's in control now?" Ed bared his teeth as he spoke, his nose scrunched up and eyes dangerous.

Roy was almost loving this unusual aggressiveness to his lover. He truly felt that if he slipped up once, Ed's teeth would dig into his flesh and tear him apart like a beast. Oh, what a rush!

However, he was Roy Mustang and therefore he could not and would not simply roll-over. No, he had to establish who was really in control. He had to put a collar on the beast and make it clear that _he _was the master.

"Say it, you bastard! Who's in control? Answer me!"

Roy let a deep laugh fall from his lips and said darkly, "I am."

With those words, he pulled another switch maneuver. He was a lot stronger than his counterpart, so such a thing was more than easy. He pushed Ed on his back, except his own inner beast released itself as he found his fingers tearing at the blond's clothing and his lips falling on the increasingly exposed skin. He felt Ed's hand fight to push him away, but Roy was quick and diligent in his actions, soon having the blond's chest bare and love-marked with red circles caused by his own lips.

All control was lost to him as his mind was clouded with primal instincts and the beast within him grasped his body. He could feel the body under him tremble as he ran his tongue over the hard sternum while his hands set to work on undoing what remained of the clothing. Roy could feel the blond's heart beat erratically under his tongue. He was lost within himself.

Despite all the struggle, he was able to get his lover's legs stripped and brought his fingers up to remove the one article of clothing that covered the small body. Before pulling at the elastic band, he glanced into the gold eyes, finding them wet and full. He froze, realizing how far he had taken things. Ed's entire body was trembling terribly and his chest heaved up and down. A pure look of terror was etched in his youthful face.

"Ed..." he managed to say, taken aback by his actions and what he had caused.

"N-no, please, Roy, not like this," Ed said, his voice uneven and pitiful.

Roy was frozen, mind such a jumble of things he should do to fix things that he couldn't accomplish a single one. Shame and guilt found home deep in him as he tried to look into his lover's eyes but found that the two emotions were so deeply buried that he couldn't so much as glance into the blond's wet eyes.

"Take it out of me," Ed pleaded. "Please, take it out."

Roy swallowed hard, then felt even more guilt for what he had done. He'd forgotten that the small toy was still inside his lover and he was sure that having roughly flipped Ed over and straddled his hips must have caused the mechanism to press painfully against his insides, probably hurting the most against his bones.

With a small nod and moving off of the body, he pulled down the teen's boxers, then carefully pulled the cord that hung from his anus. A small gasp emitted from Ed's throat as the gadget popped out.

The moment the object was removed, Ed scrambled to his feet and bolted from the man, disappearing into the bedroom. The walls shook and the house echoed the slam of the door. Roy felt terrible, absolutely terrible. But there was something he didn't know about his lover, about Ed...

Roy spent the next fifteen minutes on the sofa running his fingers through his hair then rubbing the back of his neck while he drowned in his guilt. Ed's clothes laid on the floor in disarray, the toy resting on top. He couldn't stop wondering how damaged their relationship was now, and after quite some time spent in deep thought, he decided he had to try to fix things, so with a sigh, he lifted himself to his feet and walked down the hall.

"Ed?" he called out softly, lightly rapping his knuckles on the smooth wood of the door. He could hear the blond sobbing on the other side. He slowly turned the knob and entered the dark room. But when he flipped the light switch, he found no Edward in sight. Where in the world could he be?

After a few seconds of just standing there, he heard his lover's sobs coming from inside the closet. Why the closet? Curious and more than a little concerned, he walked over to the door and turned the handle. He gasped in surprise at what he saw. In the closet, there was an Ed dummy, an alchemical representation of his blond lover. He realized then and there that it was all a trap, because the moment he understood what was in front of him, he was pushed down onto the ground and the closet door was closed, sealing him in.

"I told you you would pay," a familiar voice called out from the other side.

"What?"

"You heard me," the voice snapped. "You're going to stay in there until you've thought about what you've done."

There was no point in arguing, because he heard Ed's soft footsteps recede. He was sure that Ed had made it so that only he could open the door, so there was no point in trying. He ran his hand over the head of the alchemical dummy and sighed. He'd been tricked, but that didn't mean he was defeated. This was all just a game of Ed's, a sick and twisted game. And Roy now had to play along, or maybe he had always been playing and just didn't know it...

In this game, there was no telling what lay ahead on the board.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, simply just long enough for his ass to go numb. It was then that he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out!

Roy stood and began rummaging around the closet for something like a pen or pencil, surely there was something he could write with. With a triumphant 'Ah-ha!' he went over to the door with an ink pen that had been thrown in the corner ages ago. Unfortunately, he found that the ink in the pen had dried. Eyebrows knitting together in frustration, he furiously began scribbling the pen over the creme-white wall, leaving deep scratches in the paint. He smiled as the blue ink began to appear and soon he had a crude array drawn on the wall's damaged surface.

"I'll show you," he muttered as he ran his fingers over the array, sending a small flame through the lock of the doorknob. The door immediately creaked open, the insides of the knob being melted by his alchemy. But just when he thought he was free, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled forward by a strong arm.

In seconds he was on his back on the bed, staring dumbly at the ceiling. He felt the mattress dip down as another person's weight was added and soon he felt his lover's hands against his body.

"You're such a bad boy," Ed said in a dark purr.

Roy jerked his body as he tried to stop the blond, fearing what was in store for him. With Ed, there was no telling where things could go in bed; his mind always ran twenty steps ahead of him and always ran in the gutter.

As his clothes were stripped from his body, he began to wonder what exactly was going on. Was Ed mad at him? Earlier, had Ed really been afraid? Ed seemed to change emotions as fast as a woman could buy shoes!

He felt his arms being pinned above his head, but he reacted far too late because he felt a bracelet of coldness encircle each wrist. Jerking his arms, he found that he was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed and looking down his nose, he saw Ed spread his legs and bind his ankles to the corner posts. He was trapped, naked and trapped. Completely vulnerable and at his lover's mercy. He was quickly losing the battle of dominance.

"What are you going to do?" he dared ask.

A mischievous smile danced on Ed's lips as he pressed his body tightly against the larger frame, his hand ghosting down Roy's side until it found what rested between the man's legs. He was slightly upset that his lover wasn't the least bit turned-on by any of it, but he would just have to fix that. With a new-found energy, he ran the palm of his hand over the raven-haired man's impressive length, savoring the soft moans that fell off his captive's lips while never breaking eye contact. He loved how his lover's body reacted to his touches: the moans, the glazed wetness of his black eyes, the slight arch of his back, but most importantly, how his manhood hardened and throbbed, twitched as it grew.

"Faster, Ed," the flame alchemist moaned.

Said person snickered, then disregarded the command as he slid off of the body. Yes, Roy's body was exactly how he wanted it to be with the evidence of his desires clearly seen like a single tree in the distant horizon. Now it was time for the punishment to begin.

While Roy knew a lot about what his partner did and the places he went, he must certainly did not know about the little adventures he partook in on his free time. On some days, especially when he was craving something new or was curious, Ed would find himself in the sex shop in downtown Central. He would hardly ever purchase anything for the prices were a bit gasp worthy, but recently he had bought something that he simply could not resist purchasing. It was no bigger than the palm of his hand, circular, and made out of a sticky rubber.

As he left the bed and went to the nightstand, he felt Roy's eyes following his every move so he decided to use that to his advantage, teasing the man with a slow sway of his hips. He made his way to the nightstand and back rocking his hips from side to side while he spun and dipped. Roy's eyes brimmed with lust and desire as Ed made his way back to the bed with the rubber ring.

Ed smiled as he stretched the ring out over his lover's erect cock, easing it down to the base. With that in place, the true punishment could begin. Soon he would have his name rolling off the raven-haired man's lips in desperate pleas. He would have his lover begging.

He took the tip of Roy's dick in his mouth, the moan that came forth played out like music. He took his sweet time as he ran his tongue, lips, and fingers over the man's hardened length. Ed was right though - it wasn't long before Roy was begging to release. The ring that was wrapped around the base of Roy's shaft kept his erection long and hard, not allowing him to cross over that bone-melting line of pleasure. Ed's slow strokes along the throbbing organ was a slow torture, a torture he felt his lover deserved.

"Ed," the man moaned, lifting his hips off the mattress and dropping, "let me come. Please. I need it."

The blond chuckled with a smirk, continuing his game. He added on to the torture by reaching up to pinch Roy's nipples between his fingers to make them perk and harden, but also making his captive moans and beg more. Oh, how desperate Roy was!

"Tell me," Ed said, running his long tongue along the throbbing blue vein of his lover's dick, "who's in control now."

"Y-you," the raven-haired man said instantly, knowing that he would die if he didn't just give Ed what he wanted.

"Such a good boy! I suppose I wouldn't be a good master if I didn't properly reward my pet."

With the same smirk Roy was hardly ever seen without, Ed played the part of a good master and slowly removed the rubber ring from his pet's length. He straddled his lover's fine hips, his eyes sliding shut as he eased himself down on the saliva-coated cock and a moan falling off his lips. Pushing up with his legs, he lifted himself up only to impale himself back down on Roy. And that was it.

With a moan filled with relief, pleasure, and gratitude, he exploded his seed into the blond. Ed had worked him so close to the edge before stopping him that he couldn't possibly go on any longer. However, Ed kept going, determined to reach the same amount of pleasure. So, breathlessly, Roy watched as the blond impaled himself over and over until he reached his own climax and slumped over against his chest.

Not long after that, Ed reached up and freed his captive of his metal bonds. Roy immediately wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders, feeling satisfied and a bit "weird."

"You still owe me twenty dollars," Ed said.

"You're a good actor," he commented. "How much of that was planned?"

"Oh, just about everything. From the moment you put that thing, whatever the hell it was, in me, I figured everything out and started planning."

"So, you knew what I was going to do at the party?"

"Yep. While you were putting it in me, I read the box and saw that it came with a remote control. You were right though, I did enjoy that. It felt so good against me, but because you did it at such a bad time, I got pissed. When we got back here, I was still mad as hell, so I decided you had to be punished."

"Were you acting when I undressed you?"

"Yes, but that was something I hadn't planned. I didn't know you could be such a beast! If I hadn't been so bent on teaching you a lesson, then I would've let you fuck my brains out on the floor. But making you think I didn't want it was the only thing I could come up with at the time to get away. I couldn't let you know how turned on you had made me by what you were doing."

"How do you do it?"

"By now you're the easiest book to read, Roy. I know just about everything you'll say before you say it and everything you'll do before you do. Despite this, however, I still can't guess how you'll be in bed, especially after tonight. I have never seen that side of you, and someday soon I would love to have it unleashed on me, in me. Anyway, because I've figure you out, I know how to act around you to get what I want from you," Ed said with a wink. "But I guess I'm giving all of my secrets away, huh?"

"There aren't any secrets in a good relationship, Edward," the dark-eyed man said with a soft sigh that brushed against Ed's forehead.

"True, true. That aside, I'm glad we now know."

"Know what?"

"Who's in control, of course. You said it yourself, Roy. I'm the master and you're the pet."

"Pet?" Roy grabbed his lover by his shoulders and roughly turned him on his back, straddling his small hips and giving him a predatory gaze. "I'm no pet, I'm a beast."

Ed squealed with a mix of surprise and delight as something very familiar was pushed deep in him, pounding hard against his insides with a rough intensity and predatory dominance.

No matter how hard he fought, he could never remain the one in control. He would always succumb to his lover, because the battle of dominance was just innocent fun for him. It was a battle he loved to lose and a fun he couldn't get enough of.

* * *

**Had fun writing this. Hope the length didn't through anyone off, because compared to the other chapters, this is triple the average length. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!**

**Also, I was exactly sure how the "cock ring" worked. Hope I got that right though :3  
Ah well, if not, just smile, nod your head, and go with it :p Haha**


	9. Feminine Changes: gender bending

"You know what, Roy?"

"Hm?" the raven-haired man murmured, giving a short glance at the blond from the top of his newspaper.

"I've never had sex with a woman before."

"That's interesting, Edward," Roy said absently, his complete attention was focused on the paper instead of his lover.

"I think it'd be a fun change, y'know. Something new."

"Yes, that's right. Something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"Wha- Hey! You're not even paying attention to me!!"

"That's not true. I most certainly am," Roy said, giving another glance at his lover.

"Then what am I even talking about?"

"Weddings, of course."

"Why the hell would I be talking about weddings?"

"I'unno," Roy said with a shrug, "you tell me. _You're_ the one talking about weddings, not me."

"Ugh, I give up," Ed muttered, forehead creased in frustration as he sunk into the hard wood of the chair and folded his arms over his chest.

Much to Roy's dismay, Ed spent the rest of the day sulking in the bedroom. That night when Roy walked into the bedroom, Ed quickly hid something underneath the bed. Roy didn't question it; he simply approached his lover and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

That next day while Ed was out of the house, Roy dug under the bed and found it. He wasn't that surprised by what he found, mainly because such things were all too common with Ed by now.

With this new knowledge, he left the house to prepare for what was to come, knowing that he would be able to get back home long before Ed turned the doorknob.

After returning home, all he had to do was get ready and then wait. Thirty minutes later, he heard the front door open and Ed call out. He could hear the blond's heavy steps as he walked into presumably the kitchen.

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought today was going to be a great and exciting day with all that I was planning, but can you believe that he ignored me!?_

"Roy!" the familiar voice called out several times, each time getting closer to the bedroom.

_As you already know, he's the only person I've ever been with. Never another man or woman. Only him, but lately I've been wondering what exactly it would feel like to be intimate with a woman. They say there's no touch like a woman's touch. I wonder if it would feel better with a woman than with a man._

The doorknob turned and his Edward stepped in, his jaw immediately dropping.

"Roy," he gasped.

_Nah, scratch that. I know, without a doubt, that Roy's touch is ten times better than any woman's, but I'm still very curious as to what it would feel like. Ah, hell. I wonder how hard it would be to screw someone who just looked like a woman... If only he hadn't ignored me this morning... That could've been so much fun! Guess I'll just have to ask him about it some other time. Bummer. Anyway, later, D._

"Hi there," Roy said in a low seductive voice.

"Roy, wh-what happened?"

On the bed, Roy was on his side, his left arm draped languidly over his hip. His hair was no longer black and boy-short, but now a waterfall of dusky locks. A wig. He wore a blue dress that made him look more than feminine, hugging his body in such a way that Ed would never have been able to pin him as a male. With his long eyelashes, pale skin, and delicate facial features, Roy really looked like a woman. This image was farther enhanced when Ed noticed a foreign roundness on the man's chest.

"Come here," Roy said softly, waving his long finger. Ed gave a small nod and swallowed hard as he stepped forward, approaching his lover on the bed.

Roy snaked his hand forward to reach the back of Ed's neck, gently pulling his small body downward for their lips to meet. He pulled the blond on top of him. Tossing aside his instincts and taking up the new role, Roy backed off from the kiss, giving his lover complete control. More often than not, the woman played the submissive role in a heterosexual relationship, so he decided he would try to play that role to a tee.

He leaned his cheek into the inviting warmth of the younger's hand cupping his cheek. A soft moan fell from his lips and onto Ed's at the touch.

"Please, Edward, I want you," Roy pleaded softly once they broke away. "I _need_ you inside me."

The reply came in the form of a soft kiss and caress. Ed was being extremely gentle as he ran his hands down the blue fabric and his lips blessed the skin of Roy's neck. Roy had never seen the blond so soft and passionate, every movement well thought out and precise. Ed was usually rushing and eager to feel his older lover inside him and Roy was always just as eager to give his lover what he wanted. This was indeed a nice change of pace.

He felt his lover's hand trail over his abdomen, then push up under the false left breast. The breasts had been alchemically produced with a bit of pig fat bought from the grocery store. They felt real and looked the part, but underneath the fabric, they were quite sickening.

Roy moaned softly as the blond nibbled at his collarbone, his fingers tangled themselves in Ed's long hair as he urged his lover to do more. He was so drawn in by Ed's soft touches and passionate gentleness that he was already becoming addicted to it. More, he needed more.

"Edward," he whimpered as he felt a hand trail up his outer thigh, riding the dress up as it went. He let out a quivering breath as Ed's lips found the new skin of his thigh and claimed it all with small kisses. Roy felt the soft lips slowly move inward, discovering more skin to claim, then he heard the familiar sound of a zipper running down a track of metal teeth.

Ed moved back up, pressing his lips tightly against the other's while his length throbbed against his lover's entrance. Roy's fingers dug themselves into his back as he eased himself inside the dark hole. Slowly. Gently. To him, Roy was now like some delicate glass figurine and cracking his fragile design would devastate him. He had to be extra careful.

Hoping to ease the pain, Ed placed soft kisses along his jawline and throat as he eased himself out of the body and back in again. Being the dominate one in their relationship, Roy was hardly ever taken, so he was really tight and Ed hadn't bothered with any type of lubrication except what the body itself produced. He knew how painful it was for the man, so he was taking extra steps in relieving that pain and making it enjoyable for them both.

"F-faster," Roy said in a breathless moan, his grip tightening on Ed's back as the blond complied and picked up his pace.

Their bodies fell into perfect rhythm with their moans and rocking hips. Lips fell onto skin and gasping breaths ran through golden hair. Time slowed just for them as their bodies joined and became one figure of intense pleasure and desire. They called out each other's name with passion. Such an exhilarating experience.

Ed gave a sigh of relief as he released himself inside the man, collapsing on his heaving chest. The only thing he could think about was how soft Roy's chest was, how soft and round.

They spent several minutes just savoring the pounding feeling that coursed through them while they fought to restore their bodies to normalcy. Neither of them spoke and really didn't even get the chance to, because they dozed off in each other's arms. One thing was clearly understood though: they were bound together, forever and always, by the ropes of love.

* * *

**Wasn't too sure how to end this. Hehe...  
Anyway, this was a requested "plot." It was actually quite fun to write. A crossdressing uke Roy. Who knew?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading! And I'm going to need some help for the next chapter. You can help by going to my profile and answering the poll. As soon as I get a clear answer, I will be adding a threesome (another requested thingy). I just need to know who you readers want for a third participant. So please, save me from goofing up and becoming Public Enemy Number 1, and answer the poll! It'll only take two minutes of your time! Please!!! Oh, and if you do, please make two selections. Thanks so much!!**


	10. The Cure: fluff, handjob, bath tub

**Warning: Major fluff/sap.  
You have been warned.**

* * *

_'Hmm...I think I have to pee...Why, yes, I do,' _the blond thought, rolling himself out of the bed and walking down the dark hallway in a groggy daze.

Unfortunately, Roy had announced at the beginning of the day that he wouldn't be returning home until hours after nightfall. And like a puppy, Ed was trapped in a world of loneliness, often finding himself peeping out the window blinds for his master's return, but before being able to wag his tail with delight, a hand reached itself out over his mind and he felt a sudden need to sleep. Again, just like a puppy. So off to bed he went. Alone...

He casually opened the bathroom door, his eyes dazzled by the immediate flood of light. In the darkness of his deep sleep, light was the last thing he wanted to see, but then his eyes focused and he saw an angel in the light. He smiled brightly.

"When did you get home?" he asked, stepping softly towards his lover.

"Not long ago. I didn't want to wake you."

"Had a bad day?" Ed asked, giving a caring smile, though a deep frowned etched itself in his mind as he looked down to find that the man's body was well hidden under the sudsy, white film that danced over the water.

"Ugh, you can say that again."

"Had a bad day?"

"Not literally."

"I know, I know." Ed knelt next to the white ceramic tub, placing his chin on the wet, cold edge. Immediately he felt a hand rest itself on the top of his head, making beads of water trickle down in all directions.

"Come join me," Roy said softly, petting the blond hair that was disheveled from sleep.

Needless to say, Ed didn't need those words to be repeated. He promptly stripped down, tossing his clothes in the far corner of the bathroom. Easing himself into the warm water, he nestled his body in front of Roy's and used the man's left shoulder as a nice headrest. He turned his head slightly, placing a small kiss on his lover's chest. He sighed deeply against the man's wet skin as he felt lips press against his forehead and arms wrap around his waist.

"I've been craving you all day," the raven-haired man whispered in the blond's ear. "You're the sweetest medicine for a bad day."

"Oh, is that so? I'm glad I can be of some use to you."

"Some use? Ed, you do more for me than I think you know."

"Like what?"

"You just being there when I open my eyes early every morning, wearing such a beautiful face as you sleep, is enough to make my life the absolute best it can be. It's those small moments that have the biggest impact to me. They make everything, every little problem or doubt, fade away. You being in my life has put me at ease, Edward. Because of you being next to me, I can finally _live_.

"I've never...I've never heard you talk like that before," Ed said softly, absorbing every word his lover had spoken and committing it to memory.

"Oh, but, Ed, it's so much deeper than that. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't even imagine what life would like had we never met or come to this. Edward, my sweet Edward," he said with a loving sigh, placing a sweet kiss on the blond's forehead, "you've made this life of mine worth living. You've made me happy. Truly happy. You -"

"Shut up, Roy," Ed interrupted with a sniffle. "You're gonna make me cry."

"Sorry," the raven-haired man said, giving his lover a tight squeeze and smile.

"Damn, I love you."

Roy didn't have to say it back - his eyes spoke for him. So vibrant and clear, brimming to the edge with emotions only mankind knew. Matching his dazzling gaze, the older man cupped the small cheek of the blond in his hand. His fingers trailed down to find the tip of an earlobe, then followed the defined line of the younger's jaw until he stopped under the delicate chin, tilting the head back for him to capture soft lips.

He felt the blond's hand snake up, taking an awkward crook to cup the back of his neck to deepen the already passionate kiss. A moan, soft as a morning breeze, echoed from his throat as he felt a wet tongue trace his own lips in a plea for entrance. His lips parted at the touch and their tongues met immediately in the middle. Unlike the many times before, their tongues simply met and embraced each other with wet strokes, no battle for dominance or fight for control.

With his hands feeling restless, he moved them down to dip into the cooling water as he ghosted over skin. He could taste his lover's moan, sweet as honey, as he seized what lived between his legs. He ran the palm of his hand over the blond's length, feeling it come to life as the water splashed around his wrist.

Their lips broke away, Ed not being able to maintain the air required for both actions. He pressed his head deep into the man's shoulder, his breathing rapid as ripples of pleasure coursed through him. Desperation mixed with the pleasure as he thought about alchemy's biggest principle: Equivalent Exchange. He needed to hear his lover moan as he was. He needed to have his lover feel the same pounding pleasure that he felt.

Weaseling his hand underneath his own body and down to Roy's length took quite some time, but once he wrapped his long fingers around the sensitive skin, the man cried out.

The water splashed in protest to their rapid movements. Their moans and panting breaths echoed off the walls of the small room, and tides of ecstasy racked their bodies.

With a final cry, the raven-haired man shot his seed into the water, and at the feeling of the white sin hitting his skin, Ed followed his lover's example. As he leaned his head further inward on the man's heaving chest, his own lungs fighting for the same precious air, he felt a shiver run through his body. The water was now to a biting cold, almost as if in some protest to what had just happened.

Roy sighed deeply into the slightly damp locks and smiled a timeless smile.

"You really are the sweetest medicine."

* * *

**I just felt "light" today and needed to write something that would make you stick on trees. I know a lot of people don't like that mushy-gushy fluff stuff, but hey, what's done is done. I felt like writing something sweet. -shrug-**

**Anyways, got some problems.**

**1) This fic is coming to a quick end. I'm running out of ideas and there are only like one or two requested plots/scenes/ideas left to write. I'm asking for anything. Anything at all! I really don't want to see this come to an end when I know there's a lot more out there in the sex world than what I've written about here. Well, if it is to end soon, then this was quite fun. Really took me out of the box and I feel like I've learned a lot through this fic.**

**Moving on....**

**2) So, this threesome chapter might not be making an appearance. If you took the poll that's on my profile, you may have noticed a "Don't do a threesome" option. Well, this option is tied with another option (not going to say which). Saturday on the 24th, I'm going to close the poll (you can see what might've been) and go from there. There might or might not be a threesome chapter. I wasn't aware that many people weren't keen on the idea of it -shrug- We'll just have to see. Anyways, I'm asking for some votes. If you want to vote again, just message me and I'll add it up! Remember, if you don't vote, you can't complain about the result :p**

**But yeah! Thanks for all the reviews thus far!!!  
Comments are welcomed!!**


	11. Under The Bed: naughty pictures, toy

**Part 1 of 2  
There's a bit of over dramatic Ed in this and it is intentional, just so you know.**

* * *

"You sure you have to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but there's no way around it. It'll only be a few days," Roy said, reassuring his lover that his absence wouldn't cause the end of the world. He pulled the strap of his bag up on his shoulder and looked up at the station clock. "Well, it's getting that time. Train should be here any minute now. I'll call you when I get there tomorrow night."

"I don't want you to go," the blond said, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's waist. He knew that the week would be one filled with agony and loneliness without Roy there.

"And I don't want to go either, but I've been assigned to this and I have to go." He embraced Ed back, kissing his forehead. He lowered himself down slightly until his mouth came to the other's ear. He whispered, "Listen, I've left something for you. Hopefully, it'll keep you entertained. It's wrapped under the bed, alright? And hey, Edward, I love you. Remember that."

Just as the words left his mouth, the train pulled in with a shrill whistle and puff of smoke. He pulled himself away and smiled, his fingers brushing back fallen hair from the blond's face. With a small nod and without another word, he turned away and stepped through the door of the passenger car.

Ed watched through the windows as the tall man made his way past the many rows of wooden seats, then took a seat next to the window. Realizing he hadn't said what he wanted to, he stepped forward and yelled out, "I love you." But as luck would have it, the loud whistle and rumble of the engine masked his words. He frowned as the train took his lover away.

Hunching over, he walked away from the station and back home. On his way there, he remembered what Roy had whispered in his ear, and curiosity got the best of him as he took off in a run, more than eager to see what it was that the raven-haired man had left for him.

He threw open the front door and in record-breaking time found himself rummaging blindly under the bed. As his hand touched something, he pulled it out, finding it not to be what he wanted. A shoe...a pair of socks...a smelly towel...a handful of dust bunnies...another shoe...a book he'd been looking for for nearly a year...and bingo! He pulled out something he'd never seen before; it was a box that was wrapped in blue paper with a red ribbon. Although it was nicely wrapped, even beautifully wrapped, he tore the paper to shreds as he opened it, not even sparing the bow that had been made from the fine ribbon.

When the box was stripped of its blue paper, he found it to be a plain box. Curiously, he opened the lid and let it flip over to the floor. He rolled his eyes as he realized what was in the box, reaching his hand in to pick up the stack of pictures. He examined each one carefully..._very_ carefully. They were all of Roy, taken by Roy, and each one featured the raven-haired man in various poses doing various things. He became very fond of one in particular: Roy's eyes half-shut as he licked his index finger, his free hand grasping his erect length.

Ed smiled thoughtfully, wondering when Roy had taken the pictures. He ran his tongue over his lips, moistening them, then swallowed hard as the pictures became more graphic with every new image. A small moan broke past his lips as he squeezed his wakening erection through the tough fabric of his trousers, feeling the coarse threads rub against the sensitive skin. His heartbeat picked up as he gave another squeeze, his eyes locked on the photos. He could feel himself growing, his cock becoming more erect and harder with every clothed stroke.

But all good things must come to an end sooner or later and that was what happened once his mind came to a realization: Roy was teasing. Yes, this was his lover's way of teasing him from afar. He knew that the raven-haired man knew what affects the images would have on his body and by giving him the pictures and not being there for him to act on those hot desires and pounding sensations, he had succeeded in teasing him. As Ed looked back at the pictures fanned out on the floor, he realized that every picture seemed to say, "Haha, you can look, but you can't touch!" or "Don't you just wish I was there with you?" or "I'm so hot and you're not. We could fuck, but you're out of luck." Well, maybe not that last one...But definitely the first two!

Realizing his lover's game, Ed left the pictures on the floor then rose to his feet in a flurry of flailing limbs, cursing out loud as he almost lost his balance and fell back down. While his was mad, his erection became sad and whithered away, its purpose undone. He stormed to the front of the house dramatically, intent on giving Roy a piece of his mind. Making him so hot and horny and not being there to get him off? Not no, but hell no! He'd become quite dependent on Roy for his pleasure and relieving climax. When his body became so desperate for pleasure, when he was simply pushed to the edge of desire, he needed his lover to be there deep inside him, driving into him with such force the walls quaked in response. But he couldn't have that, because the bastard wasn't there!

Upon making it to the front room, he became even more upset once he realized that Roy wasn't there to yell and probably wasn't even near a phone. With a frustrated sigh, he plopped down on the sofa and got on his back to stare at the impressively boring ceiling. He needed something to do, but couldn't think of a damn thing. If Roy had been there, he would have a bunch of things to keep him entertaining, a bunch of very _fun_ things.

He was bored and upset, so he did what he always did: He slept. Ed buried his eyes in the crook of his arm, his hand resting on his stomach as he forced his mind and body to relax. It didn't take long at all for him to become so relaxed that he fell into a very pleasant darkness that soon lit up in a world of dreams. However, these dreams were fueled by the pictures he'd seen of the raven-haired man. They rattled his mind, the images coming to life in such provocative manners that hours later, he woke up with a certain need needing to be dealt with.

Ed rolled off of the sofa, feeling hot and heavy as he made his way back to the bedroom. He unzipped his pants and fell on his stomach on the bed, his hand weaseling down underneath his body. He enjoyed doing it like this because of the tightness and pressure it placed on his hard length.

With his vigorous stroke, it wasn't long before he was breathing rapidly and pleasure overwhelmed his body. He was almost at the height of the event when his gaze happened to look back at the photos on the floor and the open box. He realized that there was something in the box that he hadn't noticed before. There was something more to Roy's gift.

Curiosity made him stop touching himself and wiggled his way to the very edge of the bed for him to reach down and grab the box, bringing it up on the bed. He picked up the mysterious object, finding it to be a long box. He shook it experimentally, then opened it.

"No fucking way," he said, a grin falling on his lips.

Of course, it made sense now. Roy had taken the pictures with intent that he would, in a way, still be there to please his lover. The raven-haired man knew what the blond's reactions would be to the explicit images and, therefore, had placed a second item in the box.

Ed ran his fingers over the cool plastic, smiling as he did so. It was a lot longer and thicker than Roy was, and he knew that it would definitely stretch him out even farther than he was now, but he also knew that he would gain a substantial amount of pleasures from it. Once his finger made its way to the bottom of the shaft, he found a small switch and found that the pleasure would be far greater than he thought as it shook in his hands. Just thinking about it inside him made his dick twitch and throb with new life.

As his gaze went back to the box, he found something else. A small, clear bottle. Lubrication. But unlike any regular lub, this one warmed as it was exposed to the air. They'd never tried the warming type of lubrication before, but he had a feeling that he was going to die from the immense pleasure he was about to give his body.

He had a newfound love for the other alchemist now, because Roy was taking care of him and his body from miles away. He laughed appreciatively, then set to work on stripping his body bare. But just as he was about to start the fun, he had an idea. He left the bed and went rummaging through the house, realizing how great it felt to walk around the house naked without a care, until he found it. As he made his way back to the bedroom, he fumbled with the options, then set it on the nightstand. He'd set the fancy camera to take fifty pictures, one every ten seconds. Roy would have a very nice gift waiting for him when he returned.

Smiling, he ran his tongue along the length of the false dick, a flash of the camera momentarily giving extra light to the room. Done with the, he reached for the bottle of lubrication and set some on his fingers. Tossing the bottle aside, he put all of his weight on one elbow with his southern region facing the camera, spreading his legs far apart. There was another flash as he traced his twitching entrance with the clear liquid, slowly easing two digits in. His head went back as a moan fell off his parted lips as he pushed the two fingers deep inside him, the lubrication doing what it said it could do on the bottle.

After he was certain he was prepared well enough, he gave a sultry look at the camera. He removed his fingers and decided it was time to go onto bigger game. He took the thick toy in his hands and used the lubricant on it, because without it, he knew it would hurt fiercely, not that he wouldn't mind the pain.

He laid on his back and threw his legs up in the air, placing the toy between his legs with the tip touching his dark entrance. Using a circular motion, he eased it inside him, a loud cry escaping his lips. He dug it inside him until he could go no further, feeling it brush against something wonderful. He spent the next minute slowly easing it in and out, getting used to the thickness and the warmth of the lubrication painting his inside. Then, once that minute was up, his finger fumbled down until he found the switch.

"Ah, fuck," he yelled as it pulsed against his insides.

With the intensity Roy might have used, he pounding it inside him. Yelps, cries, and moans mixed together as it hit his prostate repeatedly. He wrapped his free hand around his fully erect cock, adding to the pleasure as he matched rhythms with his other hand.

Every obscenity in the book fell off his lips and he cried out his lover's name, imagining that it was him inside him instead of just a store-bought substitute.

He could feel himself reaching the peak of the mountain that would give him such relief. He cried out loudly as his white seed shot into his hand and on his chest. Breathlessly, he pulled the wet toy out of his, tossing it aside as his body trembled with such fiery delight.

Ed sat up, his hair dampened and sticking to his forehead, to look at the camera, bringing his fingers up to his lips to clean off the sticky substance that had fallen there. Oddly enough, he enjoyed how he tasted. It was sweet with just a little saltiness to it; it almost tasted _youthful_.

Once finished, he gave a small sigh of relief and reached for the camera. He smiled as he looked back at all the pictures on the digital screen. But as he revisited the riveting event, he began to wonder...

How was he supposed to get these pictures developed?

* * *

**This was my initial idea for the toy chapter, but when I got some very nice ideas and suggestions, there was one suggestion that I couldn't figure out how I would get to, so ta-daa, this chapter will lead into the next. Anyways, thanks so much for all of the wonderful ideas and whatnot! This fic is definitely going to continue!! XD**

**What's to come (not in this order):  
-Maid outfit  
-Getting a dog (this one will be more for laughs. NOT BESTIALITY!!)  
-Human sundaes  
-Threesome (go see the poll for results!)  
-Caught in the act  
-Phone sex  
-Naughty cosplay (most likely Loveless because of the cat ears suggestion)  
-Drunk Ed**


	12. Waltzing Words: phone sex

**Part 2 of 2  
Just run with it. I kinda didn't know what I was doing in this chapter, so I'm hoping it's all right -sweatdrop-**

* * *

How was he supposed to get those damn pictures developed for his Roy?

The question stayed with him until deep in the following morning and often he wondered how Roy had done it, then he decided that there was simply no discreet way to get the job done. He would have to go into town and simply get them developed at a photo shop.

As he set off down the sidewalk, his camera in his jacket pocket, he couldn't see things going well with this. Not at all. It was usually young people who worked in the photo places, and he had a feeling that he was going to scar someone's life.

Within ten minutes he was standing in front of a small store and hesitated going in. He really didn't think other people should be aware of the ways he pleased himself. That was just something for him and his lover to know.

He peeped through the large front window, sighing with relief at the emptiness. He opened the door, a bell at the top ringing.

"Hi, welcome to Clickz. Need any help?" a young woman with copper hair and piercing green eyes greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Oh, no, thanks," Ed replied, pulling his camera out of his pocket then motioning that he was going to use the machine in the corner. He smiled back at the young woman as he made his way to the large machine. He popped the memory card out of the side of his slim camera and slid it in the SD slot. He was thankful that the machine was turned away from the counter where the young woman stood, idly flipping through some celebrity magazine.

The screen lit up with his pictures and he swallowed hard at the sight of them. Quickly, he tapped his finger over each individual image to select it for development. In no time he was finished.

A small ticket printed out of the side of the machine and he pulled it out, along with his memory card, and approached the counter. He handed it to the woman and she spent a few seconds studying the black ink.

"Alrighty, your pictures will be done in an hour," she said. "Have a nice day!"

"Yeah, you too," he said, trying to appear as innocent as possible. He turned and hurried out of the place.

Now he had a different problem. She would definitely see the lewd pictures and notice that it was him in them. There was absolutely no telling what she would say or do about it. Maybe she would flip out when he entered the shop, or maybe she wouldn't show any signs of even caring because maybe, just maybe, many people had sent such things to that shop and it was normal.

Ah, well. He would probably never even see that young woman ever again. Hopefully, anyway.

So, he decided that he would just have to wait the hour and go back. To fill the time, he went and had a pleasant lunch in a small cafe a block from the shop. He took his time eating and even ordered ice cream for dessert. If the whole picture thing had bad consequences surrounding it, then at least the ice cream would make him more lighthearted and carefree. Crazy thing. Ice cream.

After paying the bill and tipping the waiter, he left. Just as he was about to start preparing the entry into the shop, he spotted a young boy around the age of ten. He smiled, approaching the kid.

"Hi, there. Wanna make a dollar?" Ed asked, looking friendly and innocent. The kid nodded. "Here, take this," Ed pulled out the ticket, "and go in there. Hand it to the woman and she'll give you something to give to me. Okay? You do that and I'll give you one of these." He pulled out the crinkled bill from his pocket and showed it to the kid.

Without another word said, the boy walked into the store with the ticket. A few minutes later, the boy came out with a packet, the pictures hidden inside. Ed took the packet out of the boy's hands and replaced it with the bill. The boy smiled and ran off to show it to another kid his age.

_'Well, that was easy,' _he thought as he walked back home, the packet under his arm.

Once inside the privacy of his own home, he began to sift through the photos. However, what lay on top of the stack was not a photo, but a note. He scoffed with light chuckle as he read the feminine print: _Take your business elsewhere! _What excellent advice!

Leaving the photos on the kitchen counter, he wandered into the living room. After looking at the clock, he realized he had a few hours before Roy would be able to call him, like he said he would. _"I'll call you when I get there tomorrow night." _And if he knew what was good for, then the raven-haired man would be smart to do just that. It was only the second day without his passionate lover and already he was starting feel alone and somewhat abandoned. He was becoming more and more desperate to hear that voice, smooth as silk, and feel the man's warm hands against his own skin in tender touches.

"Roy..." he muttered, lowering himself down on the sofa. He stretched himself out on the plush surface, fondly remembering the many times Roy had pushed him down and laid on top of his small body. And as he stared blankly at the ceiling, he thought he could feel that heaviness crossing his hips and a hot breath against his ear, whispering sinful things in his ear.

Ed squirmed at the memories, eyes sliding shut to let his imagination run wild in the form of bright, raunchy dreams.

The dark-eyed man was deep inside him in the dreamscape, hands and lips desperately searching for more skin to claim and sweeping up the beads of sweat that trickled all over the small body in the process. Moans and curses brought by pounding pleasure reverberated off the invisible walls. It was just them in the world and neither would have it any other way.

But in the midst of the bone-melting task, almost to a physical peak, something loud and shrill invaded their world. The invisible walls shattered, in a sense, and the world faded away as awareness and reality filled his rousing mind.

He rolled off the sofa, scrambling to his feet as his mind yelled at him to hurry his ass up or he'd miss the call. That loud, shrill sound was of course the sound of a phone ringing, the desperate plea that begged for him to answer. He rushed to the phone, knowing full well who was on the other end.

"Hello," he said, trying to appear as if he hadn't a clue who would be calling at such an hour.

"Edward, hi," came the soft voice. Ed smiled at hearing his name spoken so tenderly by the man he loved and cherished.

"Roy, how was your trip? Did you make it there okay?"

"Everything went fine."

"Good."

The conversation died, becoming oddly awkward and uncomfortable. Then, as Roy forced a cough, Ed realized what he was supposed to talk about.

"Thank you for your gift," he said in a low voice. "I really enjoyed it."

"I knew you would. Tell me, what did you do with it?"

From the tone of his lover's voice, Ed knew the raven-haired man was just as desperate for lust and desire as he was.

"Oh, you should be asking what I _didn't _do with it," Ed said. "But since you asked, I'll tell you. I put it so deep inside me, Roy. Deeper than you've ever gone. It was amazing, quaking against the walls of my insides. I thought I wouldn't be able to walk any more afterwards and from the way I kept yelling your name out, I thought I'd never talk again either. Oh, Roy, it was so wonderful. I think you've been replaced," he teased.

"I highly doubt that," Roy scoffed. He seemed a bit upset at the words of being replaced by an inanimate object and Ed realized he'd just stabbed Roy's delicate ego. Well, he'd have to heal that wound.

"Then tell me, lover, tell me what you would do to me. Change my mind. Earn your place inside me."

"What would I do to you? Hmm, if you beg me, then I'll tell you," Roy said and Ed could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, Roy, please, I _need _you to tell me. I _need _to hear you say it. Please, Roy, please," the blond complied in a mocking tone, not completely falling into his lover's request.

"That's not very good begging, you know."

"But, Roy, I like begging in a different way. You know that. You know I like to get to my knees in front of you. You know I like to beg by taking you between my lips, sucking your big cock as your fingers curl up in my hair. That's how I beg you to do more."

"Wow...Details. Now," the raven-haired man demanded.

"I kiss your lips, my tongue finding home in your wet mouth as my hands slip between your legs. I grab you, slowly stroking you until you're nice and hard."

"Oh, Ed..."

"Our lips break away, but only because mine need to be elsewhere. So, easing myself to my knees, I kiss the head of your twitching dick, tasting the pre-cum that's oozing from the slit. You moan softly, but now I need to hear it louder. I slowly, deliberately, take all of you into my mouth until I can feel you press against the very back of my throat. I suck on you lightly, my teeth digging into the soft flesh. You moan again, but it's still too soft for me to enjoy."

"Edward..." The simple combination of letters were said breathlessly with a slight falter. Ed knew what his lover was doing, what pleasure he was partaking in from his words. Ed smiled as he imagined Roy touching himself in vigorous strokes and then becoming more adventurous as his fingers brushed against his lewdest parts.

"I'm desperate to hear you cry out like I've heard you do so many times before, so I take your hot balls into my hands, squeezing them and twisting them. You shift your hips in response and when I glance up at you, I see that your head is tossed back and your eyes are squeezed shut. As I fondle and suck you, I can hear the beginnings of your pleasure voice itself. You let loose, giving everything you've got into a delightful cry that sounds like music to my ears. But, before you can come, I back away from you. I want you to let go inside me. I crave the feel of your hot load exploding in me."

Ed paused and just like he had hoped, Roy took up his turn. The raven-haired man's voice was still a bit faltering, but that only added to the excitement and pleasure Ed was getting on his end as he stroked himself.

"You've left me on the edge," Roy said as he began his turn, pausing to swallow hard. "I watch curiously as you rise to your feet then make your way to the bed. For the longest time you just stand there, the moonlight bathing you in silver. So beautiful. Then, you bend your body over the mattress, your tight ass in the air. You look back at me, eyes hungry and pleading. I smile as I walk over to you."

The blond moaned into the phone. Ed was always more vocal than Roy was and now that Roy knew what his words were doing to the blond, his hand slipped back down to rub his hard erection. A long pause came between them, the only sound being that of unsteady breathing and feathery moans.

"K-keep going," Ed said, desperate to hear more that would bring him past that all-important line.

"I spread your ass, pressing myself against you," the older alchemist said, forcing his words to pass his lips. He reluctantly slowed his strokes, allowing him to speak more freely. "You tell me that you need me and I push myself inside you, deep inside you. Your back arches and you back yourself against me, forcing me further inside. You tell me to fuck you hard and I just grin at your words. I pull myself back out of you completely but ram myself back in. You cry out as the pain and pleasure mix together. I love the sound. My hips grind against your ass as I thrust inside you, making you squirm at the end of my hard cock."

"Shit, Roy," Ed muttered in a moan as his fingers found his puckering entrance, immediately passing the ring of muscle as his lover's words came to life in his mind's eye.

"Our moans mingle together in a verbal dance and that waltz of pleasure is enough to bring me over the edge, releasing myself inside you. We both cry out, then I fall against your hot body. We're both breathless, our bodies shaking in pleasure. I turn you on your back and look into your gorgeous eyes. I kiss your soft lips. Tenderly. Passionately. I can taste the salt on your lips from the sweat of what we've just done, but I quickly grow fond of the taste. When we break away, I tell you something I mean with all of my heart. I tell you that I love you and I always will love you. The smile that marks your face fills me with a happiness I've never felt before, and then, you say those words back to me, sealing them with a kiss."

Ed paused. He'd stopped touching himself sentences back in his lover's story, because he hadn't expected the raven-haired man to speak so passionately about them.

"Roy, that was beautiful," he said softly, a smile no one could see playing on his lips.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too. I should definitely write a romance novel," Roy said. Well, his ego was certainly intact again. "So, Ed, have I changed your mind?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, I don't know. I think I'm going to sleep on it and tell you later."

"I hope you're joking. I had to use up a lot of brain power to say such creative things."

"Poor baby," Ed said with a tsk-tsk. "Don't worry, when you get home, I'll make it all better for you."

"Really? You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"I even have a present for you," the blond said. "I got it today too."

"A present? What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"No, you have to tell me!"

"Sorry, you're just going to have to come home to find out."

"Fine," Roy said with a defeated sigh. "Well, I guess I should be getting to bed. I won't be able to dream about you, about us, if I don't."

"And I guess I should do the same. I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Edward. Good ni-"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!"

"Hm?"

"Those pictures you left me, I was wondering how you got them developed."

"Um...I just uploaded them to the computer in the study and printed them," Roy replied simply.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? Why are you even worried about it...Unless..." Roy gasped. "That's my present? You took pictures of yourself, didn't you? Don't tell me you went and had them printed somewhere. I can't belie-"

"Oops, gotta go, Roy, the cow just jumped over the moon! Good night!" Ed said quickly, cutting the conversation off as he clicked the 'End' button on the phone.

Ed sighed deeply. Yes, it was going to be one long ass week without Roy around to keep him entertained and away from corrupting the youth of the nation.

* * *

**Oh, Edo, if only you had known in the first place! Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading. Sorry that I was so slow in updating. I'm trying to balance this and another fic (Mizer) I'm working on.**

**Well, please review! :)**

**And oh! Holy crap! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so thrilled that it broke 100!! XD**


	13. Wonderful Reunion: love makin'

**Part 3 of 2 (lol)**

* * *

_Roy stepped off the train, a black smoke coating the sky above. The moment his foot touched the wooden platform, he staggered back, almost falling against the steel locomotive. Lips instantly locked against his. Tightly. Passionately. Fingers trailed through his midnight-black hair as something wet and determined pushed past his lips, greeting his tongue._

_He wrapped his arms around the small waist, pulling the petite frame tight against him. A soft moan echoed from his throat as their tongues danced together, saliva trickling down his chin._

_"Damn, I've missed you," he murmured as he replenished his dead lungs._

_"Take me, Roy," the blond whispered lowly in his lover's ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. "Take me now."_

_Roy smiled, more than happy to give his Edward what he wanted, as his hands snaked under the blond's shirt, ghosting over toned abs and perked nipples. Not caring if anyone at the station was watching, the raven-haired man trailed his greedy hand downward, breaching the band of the blond's pants where he wrapped his fin-_

A loud, shrill sound rang through the air, rousing Roy from his wonderful sleep. Excitement set his heart racing as the train slowed with a song of screeching brakes and alto whistles. He hoped reality would come from his dreams. What a delightful welcome that would!

He stepped onto the platform, bracing himself for the loving tackle he was sure he would receive. But when no such thing happened, his eyes scanned the crowd in disappointment. Maybe Ed just hadn't seen him yet... He was, after all, half the height of everyone else there.

Rising up on his toes, Roy carefully looked through the crowd to spot his little lover. The corners of his lips pulled downward in a deep frown and a leaden sigh passed the fallen smile. He slowly took his suitcase in his hand and decided to just go home. Maybe Ed had just lost track of time. There was really no way for him to know why the blond was absent for the reunion.

With his thoughts of a loving and passionate "Welcome Home" crushed, Roy left the station.

The raven-haired man strolled down the sidewalk, a gentle breeze walking with him. He looked down at his shadow that was stretched out on the pavement. He wished there was another black figure to walk with his, but alas, his Edward wasn't where he should have been. But why? What reason was there for the blond not to meet him at the station? Hopefully, his lover would be home for him to ask.

"Edward, I'm home," he called out as he opened the front door, stepping out of his boots and setting his suitcase next to them. He slipped off his jacket and setting it on the coat rack as he waited for a reply to echo from some other part of the house. Nothing. Not even a whisper.

He muttered a curse under his breath as he walked away from the door. He called out his lover's name again. Perhaps Ed was asleep and hadn't heard him the first time. Again, there was no reply. Anger shifted into concern and worry.

Now in that mode of worry, he set through the house on a search for the small figure.

Living room? No. Bathroom? No. Bedroom? No. Study? No. Kitchen? No, but there was something of great interest waiting for him there.

As he stepped into the small kitchen, he found something new in the room. He walked toward the counter and curiously raised his eyebrows. It was a small box that was crudely wrapped in yesterday's newspaper. Typical Ed. But there was a note resting next to the box that read, _"This will keep you entertained until I get back. Sorry, Riza needed my help. Love you, Roy!"_

He thought about what in the box would be keeping him entertained, then he remembered their conversation from a few nights ago. A grin found home on his face as he picked up the box and tore off the grey and black paper. Opening the lid, he smiled as he looked at the gracious gift from his lover. Pictures. A _lot _of pictures.

Roy took out the stack of pictures, grinning. He nodded approvingly as he looked through the photos, finding it harder and harder to keep his mouth moist the further he went. Swallowing hard, he squeezed his knees together as his dick began to take up a life. There was a very familiar tightness forming in his lower region as his growing manhood pressed against his trousers, desperate for escape.

The images he stared so intensely at came to life in his mind and he bit down on his bottom lip as his hand squeezed the bulge that had formed between his legs. His breathing hitched as he simply could not take it any longer.

Roy quickly undid his pants, his erect length coming free. Wasting no time, he seized himself in the palm of his hand, setting to work on vigorous strokes. His eyes stayed trained on the photos as he pumped himself, meaningful moans slipping past his trembling lips. At this rate, it wouldn't be long at all before he would burst with such invigorating delight.

Almost there. So close. A little more.

Before reaching his climax, he heard the front door shut. Ed was home.

He stopped his satisfying strokes as lustful need and desperation filled his mind. It was such a strange feeling. He felt that if he didn't have his desires filled, then he would simply perish. He'd never felt so needy before.

And there he was.

"Roy, welc-"

Ed didn't get to complete his greeting as he was grabbed by two strong hands and pulled toward the sofa, a mouth over his stifling any verbal protest. He was pushed down on the sofa, then Roy settled himself on top, making sure to keep their lips connected. Ed could feel the neglected desires that coursed through his lover's body. He knew that he was going to thoroughly enjoy whatever was to come.

Clothes were stripped away and thrown to the floor in abandoned pools of fabric. Hot breath brushed against hot skin. Lips crashed down on bare skin in a quest for ownership. Tongues flickered out to taste the unique taste of the others body. Fingers traveled over the light-toned land to discover more for lips to claim and tongues to taste.

Invigorating. Passionate. Intense. Sensational. Delightful. Wonderful. Magical. Lustful. So many words to describe how it all felt, yet none seemed appropriate.

Roy gazed into his lover's gold eyes, one hand resting on the center of the small chest and the other clenching the arm rest under Ed's head.

"Get in me now," Ed demanded, wrapping his legs around his lover's chest with a glare. He could feel Roy's hard length probing his lewdest of parts and he swallowed hard in preparation. He wasn't properly prepared. Not that he really care; he actually enjoyed the roughness of it, the kinky pain that came along with no lubrication. It also made it so that there was absolutely nothing separating them in slightest.

Roy caught the blond's dangerous glare, a look that told him to go on. He pushed himself past the ring of muscle, tightness and heat enveloping his hard cock immediately.

Ed moaned loudly at the delightful intrusion. His hands grabbed at Roy's shoulders, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh that lived there.

Their bodies rocked and swayed together, moans of pleasure mixing in an intoxicating song. Roy had a fast pace going as he pounded himself deep and hard inside the blond. He enjoyed the pinch of pain that hit him as his partner buried his fingers into his skin.

"Yes, yes," he moaned as Ed's short nails dug in very deep.

Sweat matted his hair to his forehead as his toes curled in response to the crashing waves of pleasure that racked his entire being. Mind, body, and soul alike felt the fascinating pleasure, and he felt himself melting into the sofa.

Ed felt Roy's hand wrap around his hardened length, mimicing the rhythm his hips moved to. He could no longer breathe. No longer see clearly or even think. He was simply trapped in a realm of unrelenting pleasure.

The raven-haired man gave in as he steppedover the bone-shattering line. He felt something release itself from his shaft to find home inside the blond. And at the feel of that explosion against his insides, Ed let go too, releasing himself into Roy's hand.

Breathless, he slumped against the hot, sticky body underneath him. He could hear his lover's erradic heart beating in his chest. It was like music.

"Roy, welcome home," the blond said at last, running his fingers thoughtfully through dampened, black hair.

Oh, yes, they were finally reunited.

* * *

**I am actually very proud of myself for this one. I think it turned out very nicely. Sorry that it didn't center so much around the pictures, other than them being the motive.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading! Comments are more than welcomed!**


	14. Catching Obedience: oral in the office

"Oh, Ed," he breathed. "Faster. God, yes, faster."

The hidden blond smiled as he obediently picked up his pace. He bobbed his head back and forth on his lover's stiff manhood, thoroughly enjoying the soft moans and commands to do this or that. However, while he was enjoying what he was doing, he kept bumping his head on the hard wood of the desk, creating a song of soft thuds.

It all started when . . .

_"Here," the blond said, carelessly tossing a manila folder on his superior's desk. "Report from Xenotime."_

_He watched in feigned indifference as the raven-haired man filed through the papers, nodding approvingly as he read the handwritten report._

_"I must say, Edward, I'm impressed!"_

_"Oh?"_

_"No one dead or maimed. No collateral damage. No complaints from any civilians. Yes, this is indeed much better than former reports. You're turning into such an obedient dog, Ed."_

_"With all due respect, Colonel, that's not a good way to get laid tonight," Ed said in a deadpan manner._

_"Is that so? But I am speaking the truth, Edward. I'll show you," the raven-haired man said with a smirk. He pointed at the empty space to his right. "Come here."_

_Despite not wanting to, Ed stepped forward and was soon standing next to the other alchemist, who also doubled as his lover._

_"Kneel," Roy ordered, obsidian eyes locked with gold in a silent challenge. Ed did as he was told, easing himself down on his knees and tearing his gaze away from the black pools. He felt a hand pat the top of his head. "Good boy, Edward! See? Obedient and loyal, like a good dog."_

_"Oh, I'm so glad I've met my master's standards," Ed said with an obvious sarcastic tone._

_"Now, now, pup, that's no way to talk to your superior."_

_"Then how _should_ I talk to you, master?"_

_"Forget that for now. I believe I want to test your obedience a bit more. Yes, that's exactly what I want to do," Roy said, giving a small nod. "All right, put your left hand on my left knee." Ed did so. "Now your right. Good, good."_

_"This is stupid," Ed muttered under his breath, immediately receiving a tap on his head._

_"No! You cannot and will not say such things, Edward. I am your master. You will obey me and do so without a word of protest. Above all, you will worship me. I am your everything. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, master," the blond said softly._

_"Good, then let's move on," Roy said. "Get under the desk. Slowly."_

_Ed eyed the small space, then gave a shrug. His lover backed away so that his legs were no longer occupying the space, so Ed slowly squeezed himself in, finding that it was an uncomfortably tight fit._

_"Please me, Edward," the raven-haired man said, spreading his knees apart and looking down his nose at the blond. He caught the rebellion in his dog's eyes and grimaced. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it. Now," he demanded, sharply accenting his words._

_"Yes, master," Ed whispered. He seemed almost hurt at being spoken to so harshly as he reached out his shaking hands to undo his owner's pants with a frown on his face. But Roy knew, of course, that this was just an act. If anything, Ed was enjoying every second spent in vulnerable submissiveness._

Ed ran his tongue along the underside of his lover's cock, tracing the throbbing blue vein that lived there. The vein was big and protruded so much that the blond was able to take it between his teeth to add a gentle nibble. He'd never done that before, but Roy's intense response to it affirmed that it was something he would have to do again.

His tongue flickered over the velvety head, dripping with a familiar tastefulness, as his fingers wrapped around the saliva-coated shaft. He played with the oozing liquid, smearing it all over the tip as it played on his taste buds. He squeezed the impressive cock in the palm of his h-

The man jumped as a knock rapped on the door, his hand going on top of his head to still him. Ed heard the door of the office creak open and footsteps come toward them. He was fairly certain he had told Roy to look that damn door.

"Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is requesting your appearance in the Investigations Department," a familiar voice, feminine and strong, said.

_'Oh, so Riza's here...This should be fun,' _Ed thought with a mischievous grin.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to b- Ah!"

Ed blew on the tip of his lover's length, running his long fingers down the shaft until he reached the hot balls, lightly pinching them. He knew that the raven-haired man had very exhilarating reactions when he was touched there.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

"N-no," he replied simply for fear that saying any more would give his situation away. He bit down hard on his tongue in a desperate attempt to fight back the moan that was caught in his throat.

Ed smiled, enjoying the new game he'd just created. He wasn't sure on the rules or guidelines just yet, but he did know that he was winning. And he liked winning.

Unfortunately for Roy, the blond was more than determined to win at the game as he lifted the long shaft up to give him better access to his lover's scrotum. He assaulted the spot with his tongue and teeth, and it was game over from there.

"Shit," the raven-haired man cursed with a moan, eyes sliding shut and mouth going dry as he felt the blond's small tongue trail over his balls. He leaned his head back against the chair and unwillingly let his lover's name slide past his parted lips.

Riza was still in the room.

The blonde woman's eyes widened as she quickly understood what was going on. For once, she didn't know what to do. A part of her, her darker side, wanted to stay and watch for she was already finding herself entranced by the expression her superior wore. But her better side wanted to back out of the room as quickly as possible or pull her faithful friend out of its holster to send a warning shot whizzing past the man's ear. Maybe it didn't matter what she did, because from the way Roy looked, her presence in the room was long forgotten.

Although she was becoming more and more interested in the pleasure her superior was receiving from under the desk, she knew she would later regret watching such a private event. So, she did what she always did in such tough situations. She quickly wrapped her fingers around the handle of her gun, withdrew it, aimed, and fired. The bullet embedded itself in the wall behind the dark-eyed man, but it must've _done _something for him as he moaned loudly then gave a soft sigh of relief.

Roy gazed at her with a look of satisfaction, then that peaceful expression changed to one of awareness as he realized that she was there. His jaw dropped and he quickly pushed himself to his feet, but the simple movement exposed himself to her eyes. She gasped, then hastily turned around.

"You're in for a long talk, Colonel," she warned, then in no time was out of the room.

Roy sunk back into his chair, burying his eyes in his hand. His face was unusually red, but Ed knew that was because he was embarrassed and ashamed. Through Ed's actions, he had probably just put a tremendous wound on his lover's friendship with the woman.

"Roy?" he inquired softly, placing his hands on the man's knees and looking up at him in innocence. "I'm sorry."

The other alchemist uncovered his eyes and glared at the blond with a look that made him flinch.

"I'm very displeased by you, Edward," he said gravely. "You have been very disobedient and need to be punished."

Ed smiled inwardly as he realized that Roy wasn't mad as he was still playing the role of master. Perhaps that wound could be easily treated.

"You're going to punish me, master?" Ed widened his eyes in feigned fear.

"I should, but you did so well pleasing me that I think you might need a treat instead," Roy said after a minute of thought.

"That's okay, master," the blond said. "You already gave me a treat." He ran his tongue over his lips, refreshing the flavor of the man on his taste buds.

Roy smirked at his little lover, then reached out a hand to pat his head.

"Such a good boy."

* * *

**So maybe they should be more concerned about Riza catching them, but...meh, whatever :p**

**Anyawhozzle, hope you enjoyed reading!  
Comments are welcomed! :)**


	15. Midnight Snack: oral with food

**Some of you may have already read this chapter before, just so you know.**

* * *

"Do we have any ice cream?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"C'mon," the blond said, lightly tugging at Roy's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some ice cream, of course."

"Ed, it's almost midnight," Roy said. "You're definitely not going to find an open parlor at this time of night."

"But, Roy, I'm _craving_ ice cream. It'll be the death of me if I don't get it _now_!"

"Edward," the raven-haired man said in an airy voice, clasping his lover's hands in his, "are you pregnant?"

"What!?"

"Pregnant women crave things, especially in the middle of the night like you are now," Roy explained.

"You've sucked my dick, you bastard!"

"While that it more than true and something I thoroughly enjoy doing, you could be hiding something more. What's really inside you, Ed? A uterus? Ovaries? Do you get that special visitor every month?"

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, I know! Maybe we should go by the drug store tomorrow morning and get a home pregnancy test. That would definitely give us an answer," Roy said with a toying smirk.

"Whatever," the blond muttered, turning away from his lover. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Roy just smiled to himself as he watched the blond disappear into the hallway. Of course, he had been playing around with Ed, but an angry Ed was more fun to deal with sometimes and besides, he knew exactly how to ease that ferocious temper.

Well, while Ed was off cleaning up, Roy decided that he would do the opposite. His lover did say he wanted ice cream and Roy was going to give him that...or something pretty damn close.

Ed stepped out of the shower, beads of water dripping on the floor. He ran the soft towel through his hair and over his wet body before wrapping it around his waist and knotting it in place. With only the towel on his body, he left the bathroom and headed for the bedroom with every intention of getting into some pajamas and crawling into bed. However, as he opened the door he found that his two-step plan would have to wait.

"Hey," a low voice said to him from the bed. Roy was lying on his back, propped up on his elbows.

Ed smiled as he ran his eyes over the man's body, quickly discovering that certain parts were covered in a fluffy white substance. Roy had whipped cream covering each nipple, as well as his erect length. Drizzled over the white topping was chocolate syrup and a cherry rested on each sweet mountain.

"Come here," Roy said, beckoning with his long finger. "I'll be your vanilla."

The smile on Ed's face widened as he stepped forward, approaching his sweet lover with much interest. All he could think about was how lucky he was to have found such a creative person to love.

Ed crawled between the man's legs and watched in fascination as Roy dipped his fingers into the cream shield over his nipple, avoiding the cherry. He pressed his fingers against the blond's lips and Ed happily took it into his wet mouth, reveling in the sweet taste and soft texture. Ed thoroughly cleaned the digits between his lips and ghosting tongue, but once he was done with that, he definitely wanted more.

The hungry blond leaned forward, taking a red cherry between his teeth then transferring it to his lover's. With that out of the way, he ran his tongue over the white hill, loving the soft moans as he licked and nibbled the perked skin. He could feel the cold whipped cream press against his groin as it touched Roy's, making it twitch with excitement.

With the same thoroughness he had used with Roy's fingers, Ed cleaned each nipple until there was no trace of what had been there. Next was the real fun.

He weaseled his way down, finding a lot of the sweetness that had covered his lover's cock to be absent as it had rubbed onto his own. That didn't matter though as he lowered his mouth down, sticking out his tongue to take what remained of the fluffy treat on his taste buds. From Roy's scrotum and up to the tip of his long length, Ed ran his tongue in long, enthusiastic strokes.

"Fuck, Ed," the raven-haired man moaned sincerely as the blond sunk his teeth into the head of his cock. He felt the wet muscle dip into the oozing slit, making his back arch in a delightful response. His fingers found the damp locks of his lover's head and tangled themselves in the mess.

A playful tongue, hard teeth, and an adventurous hand seized the hard dick. Ed tickled and toyed with the man's body, enjoying the heavy moans and the way his hips lifted in desperation for more.

Ed sucked on the throbbing length, pressing it against the very back of his throat. He knew Roy was drawing close to an end and soon he would taste something so much sweeter than what was currently dancing on his taste buds. He couldn't wait!

Roy pulled at the damp locks with a fiery intensity as he stared at the ceiling in a daze. The heat that surrounded his groin was so indescribably delightful that it reduced him to a lame being, doing nothing but moaning and breathlessly saying his lover's name. Ed was really licking him up as if he were a tasty ice cream cone. But, oh, how great it felt for his big cock to be squeezed into such a small and hot mouth!

With a final cry, Roy released his seed into his lover's mouth, his balls tightening against him as his hips lifted. He sank into the mattress with a relieving sensation clouding his body and mind. He smiled.

Ed felt his lover's treat explode in his mouth. He didn't swallow it right away; instead, he smeared it against the roof of his mouth and over his teeth with his tongue, savoring the texture and taste as it mingled with the sweet whipped cream and chocolate. Once satisfied, he let it slide down his throat and hit his stomach. He smiled as his eyes examined Roy's limp manhood, then scanned up to see the satisfied grin that played on his lover's soft lips. Roy looked so damn sexy with the lost and dazed look in his midnight-black eyes.

But when their gazes met, Roy just started laughing for some reason that was beyond Ed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've got a little something on your face," Roy replied laughing, pointing at his cheek.

Ed reached his hand up to the indicated spot and found that his once-clean face was now full of whipped cream and chocolate. He frowned. It was probably in his hair too, and he knew it was dressing his groin and abdomen.

"Here, I'll help you," the raven-haired man said as he grabbed his small lover by his forearms and pulled him. Like a dog, he ran his tongue over the youth's delicate jaw line and defined cheek bones. Done with that, he slipped his tongue in the blond's mouth to clean up there too.

"Thanks," Ed said with a smirk after Roy pulled away with a smile that begged for gratitude.

Ed set him at his lover's side, snuggling up into the inviting warmth of the bigger body. As he shifted his legs, he felt uncomfortably sticky, but he decided, he would just have to take another shower later and perhaps he wouldn't go alone.

"That was delicious, Roy. Really hit the spot," Ed said, breathing deeply against the ivory skin, the taste still heavy on his tongue.

"I bet it did," the raven-haired man said. "But seriously, Ed, I really do think you should get that pregnancy test."

"Hush up."

"I'm just saying, one night you're craving ice cream and the next you'll be craving pickles or som-"

After it was clear that his lover wasn't going to cease his rambling, Ed decided to shut him up himself by tightly locking lips with the man. And sure enough, problem solved!

* * *

**Thought it was kind of lacking. Failure T-T**

**I'm posting this again (even though I really wanted to rewrite it), because I'm going to be avoiding this fic until I get the next chapter of Mizer posted. Sorry, peeps! I promise it won't be take too long though.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	16. New Difference: naughty cosplay

For the hundredth time that day, Roy passed Ed with a questioning look. It was funny how someone could be so very busy and lazy at the same time.

Ed was laid out on the sofa, his eyes not shifting outside the border of black ink and detailed graphics. On the coffee table, he had a stack of books and when he would finish what he was reading, he would set it aside and grab the next. Roy believed they were called a graphic novels, or manga. He didn't understand how it was read, but then again, there was a huge generation gap between him and his lover. It just wasn't something that had been extremely popular when he was Ed's age. What Roy did know, however, was that Ed had been stuck on that sofa and in those books for a solid four hours, maybe even more. If his lover was that into something, then shouldn't he at least try to get interested in it too?

"Hey, Ed, whatcha reading?"

"Book."

"About?"

"Cat people."

"Wh-what? Cat people?"

"Sorta."

"Well, what's the book called?"

"Loveless."

"Who's the main character?"

"Ritsuka."

"Okay..."

Due to Ed's very short answers, Roy knew that he wasn't going to get any real answers. Best to just take matters into his own hands.

Roy rummaged through the stack of books until he found the one that was labeled as Volume 1. Plopping down into the plush chair, he began reading, having forgotten that these types of books were read backwards. Turning to the back of the book, which was actually the front, he tried to start reading, but found that he couldn't put any of the dialogue, not being able to find which speech bubble followed the next. At least the pictures were pretty. Sighing in defeat, he rose to his feet and placed the book back in the stack, annoyingly declaring, "I give up."

That evening, Roy noted that Ed had just put aside the final book and finally rose from the sofa. Well, at least now he could get some damn attention from his lover!

They spent the rest of the night in small talk, followed by even smaller touches and caresses. Ed's mind just wasn't where Roy wanted it to be. Damn.

The next day, much to Roy's dismay, followed in the footsteps of the previous. However, when Roy woke that morning, he found his little lover to be absent from his side. Walking groggily into the living room, he found Ed back on the sofa, except this time he was watching television. Apparently, Roy discovered, they would take graphic novels and turn them into television shows with its own little category called anime. Well, maybe he would better understand his lover's interest this way.

Roy sat next to the blond, pulling his bare feet underneath him and wrapping an arm around Ed's shoulder. He read the translated text at the bottom of the screen as the characters spoke in some foreign language. It was already interesting, but there was something he simply could not understand about the show... What the hell did they mean by "shedding their ears"? And why did only some of them have cat-like ears and a tail in the first place? The young boy, Ritsuka, had ears, but his friend, an artistic blond named Soubi, had none. Roy tried to work it out in his mind, creating a very confused look to fall on his features.

Ed happened to glance up at the raven-haired man when he saw his dark eyebrows knit together and eyes narrow. He knew what that face meant - Roy was confused, very confused.

"Roy, you can ask," the blond offered.

"Well...I don't get the whole ears-and-tails thing," he admitted.

"It's sort of like a symbol of virginity," Ed began. "Once they have sex they lose, or shed, their ears and tail."

"Oh, so that must mean that Ritsuka is a virgin but Soubi isn't. Right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Does Ritsuka shed hi-"

"Maybe, maybe not," Ed said with a toying shrug. "You're just going to have to keep watching, Roy. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you." Ed gave him a sly wink, then turned his attention back to the flickering screen.

Roy watched in heart-pounding fascination as Soubi grabbed Ritsuka and pulled him close to steal the boy's lips. A look of confusion and shock meet the cat-eared boy's face, and Roy thought he knew exactly what was going to happen. Ed had said, after all, that Ritsuka might or might not lose his ears...

"He can't do that to him!" he said. "He's just a kid! H-"

"Shh! Just watch, Roy."

And lo and behold, Roy's fearful thoughts crumbled as the kiss broke and a long spill about the boy's brother persued. The raven-haired man sighed with relief. From the way Soubi had grabbed the young boy, Roy knew there was no way it could lead to consensual intercourse. _That _would have been something he simply would not have been able to watch.

"See, I told you," Ed teased. "You just have to be patient."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Roy became trapped in the world of Loveless, spending the day watching the entire series with Ed.

Hours later as they crawled into bed, Ed gave him a very strange smile before turning on his side. That smile, Roy knew all too well, meant that his little lover was planning something big that involved him.

The next day started out like any other day: Roy crawled out of bed, got dressed, and headed for work, and Ed...Ed just did whatever it was that Ed did when he was home alone; Roy wasn't at all sure what all that entailed, but he was finally going to get a peek...

With an exhausted yawn, Roy turned the knob of the front door. The sun was lazily dropping under the horizon, painting the sky in shades of pinks and purples. As he stepped inside his house, kicking his boots off and sliding off his blue jacket, he wished he had taken the day off.

"Edward, I'm home," he called out as he hung his military jacket on the coat rack. He expected his lover to come to meet him or call out to him, but neither happened. Curiously, he stepped further into the house. "Ed?"

Roy walked into the kitchen, hoping to find the blond at the table, but he wasn't there. Where ever could his Edward be?

There was a piece of paper on the counter and he thought it was for him. However, when he picked it up and read the light ink, he found that it was just a receipt from earlier in the day from a store called Cosers. The receipt read: _LOVELESSRITWIG..........$14.99._

He shrugged, but just as he was about to leave to continue his search for the blond he felt fingers wrap gently around his left wrist from behind and a body press against his back. He smiled as he recognized the all too familiar touch, turning around to face his lover. But his lover wasn't exactly _his_ lover.

"I've missed you, Soubi," the cat-eared teen said, going up on his toes for their lips to barely touch in a teasing manner.

"E-Ed? Wh-"

"Ed? Who's Ed?" the newly dark-haired boy asked. "I'm Ritsuka, you know that."

"Oh...Right," Roy said in a trailing voice, mind wondering exactly what Edw...Ritsuka had in mind.

"Soubi," the neko said lowly, "I've been thinking about it all day while you were away and I...I want you to have my ears."

Roy smiled as he understood his lover's game, the naughty thoughts that had been twirling in his mind the night before. Might as well play along!

"Ritsuka, I've been waiting for so long to hear those words," he said softly, picking up the role as he placed his hands on his lover's small hips and pulled him close for their lips to meet in a long kiss. Okay, so, perhaps they were being a bit out of character about the anime duo, but it was hard to imagine how exactly Soubi and Ritsuka would act in such a situation. Oh well, they would follow their own script.

Roy pulled away, gazing deeply into the gold eyes that were the complete opposite of those Ed was trying to portray. He reached a hand out, cupping his lover's cheek while adoring the way the head tilted into the inviting warmth. Another kiss. Soft and passionate.

But...even in the role of a another person, Ed could not wait. Far from patient.

The cat-eared teen took Roy's hand in his and tugged, leading him into the living room. He tightly locked lips with the other as his fingers diligently set to work on unbuttoning his lover's shirt. The white cloth was soon left as an abandoned pool of soft fabric on the floor. Next, the needy and quick youth set to work on the pants, which was, in his wholesome opinion, the funnest part of undressing someone else.

With ease, he unbuttoned Roy's pants and had them open. He ran his hand inside the darkness, "accidently" touching the man's wakening erection. Once his pants were pulled down, Ed backed away and slowly removed his own clothes. Naked, he stood before the black gaze of his lover, standing suddenly shy with his right hand crossed to his opposite shoulder and knees bent to kiss.

_'He's so cute trying to be all innocent!' _Roy thought with a smile as he approached the teen. He trailed his finger along his jaw, tipping his head back at his chin to ease his lips down.

When they broke away with gasping breaths, the younger alchemist took a hand in his and pulled to lead them down the hallway and to the bedroom. He looked back and smiled as he stopped in front of the bed.

"Are you sure this is want you want?" Roy asked softly, pushing the small body on the plush surface.

"Yes," the teen replied in such a low voice that Roy almost didn't hear it.

Once more, their lips connected in a soft reunion, but it didn't end there. Their tongues met together, swirling around each other to create a massive pool of saliva that trickled down their chins in wet lines.

As their tongues danced together, Roy trailed his hand down his lover's front under he felt the small mound on his chest. He pinched the delicate skin between his fingers, thrilled to feel it perk at the simple touch. With the nipple standing tall, he took his first two fingers and dug them deep in the skin with a circle motion.

"There!" the teen gasped, immediately breaking his mouth away from Roy's as his head went back to sink in the soft mattress. In all the times they'd been physical with each other, Roy had never hit that particular spot that made him want more (mainly because Ed saw nipples as a pointless part of the male body). He felt a familiar heat begin to form in his lower region as his lover moved his two fingers all over his nipple in that massaging motion, stimulating every sensitive point on circular patch of skin.

Ed let out a disappointment whimper as Roy removed his fingers from their vigorous work on his chest to move far down his body. He rocked his hips slightly, brushing himself against his lover's hardened length. Once his hand got where he wanted it to be, he took both of them into his palm, stroking the outside of their shafts.

"Soubi, so good," Ed moaned, bringing his hands up to rest on the man's shoulders. He lifted his hips, pressing himself hard against Roy's own throbbing manhood and extracting the raven-haired man's own moan.

Roy decided quickly that he didn't like hearing someone else's name pass his lover's lips. Soubi...He wasn't Soubi! He was Roy! But as his hand squeezed itself further downward between their bodies, he made up his mind that he would just ignore it for now, because it was, after all, what his Edward wanted, and he knew that this whole "Roy is Soubi" business was a one-time thing.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he trailed his finger down until he found the puckered entrance between the teen's firm cheeks. He traced the hole with his index finger, and after a few circuits, he pushed it inside. He could clearly remember the first time he'd ever touched Ed there, how tight and hot it was inside, but now, one finger could fit comfortably in the stretched entrance; Ed was far from the virginal character he was playing as.

He pulled his finger out to add another with it, feeling the walls of the teen's inside tighten against the digits as Ed clenched his muscles. He slipped a third fingers in, making a scissoring motion to stretch the dark tunnel apart and force Ed to relax.

He slid the three digits out and caught his lover's golden gaze, smiling. He reached his arm out and pulled the small drawer of the nightstand out, blinding rummaging around until he felt the small bottle of lubricant. In no time, he had his dick well coated in the clear substance.

"Soubi," the teen said softly, "will this hurt?"

_'Not at all, dummy,'_ Roy thought; he knew that it would only hurt Ed if he wasn't prepared and even then, the little bastard often enjoyed it. Thinking it better not to say what he thought, he said, "It will at first, but I promise I'll be as gentle as possible. Are you ready?"

Ed gave a small nod and closed his eyes as he felt the raven-haired man press against his entrance. Because of who he was at the moment, he took a deep breath to prepare himself. He felt Roy ease himself in him and he yelped as he had his very first time. As Roy pushed himself deep inside him in a slow thrust, he fondly remembered their first time together: Roy's gentle strokes and words of reassurance, the pain that made tears well up in his eyes, digging his fingernails deep in the man's shoulders and back . . .

Fingernails....

Ed gave a mental smile, and then he ran his fingers down Roy's back to create a reddened trail of abuse. "Soubi, it hurts," he whimpered as his nails dug deep in his lover's skin. He knew well enough how Roy was just like him at times, enjoying a bit of pain in the realm of pleasure.

Roy understood right away what Ed was doing, trying to revert back to the time he'd let Roy take him; he would never forget that night.

He gradually increased his pace in and out of the teen, placing his hand around Ed's cock to relieve his "pain." He felt Ed's nail unlatch themselves from his back as he stroked the impressive organ, balancing the amount of the pain and pleasure the teen felt, even though Roy knew Ed was feeling everything but pain.

He quickened his pace to something more advanced, and it wasn't long before he gave a moan of satisfaction, releasing himself in the teen. As his seed exploded against his insides, Ed let loose of himself too, painting Roy's hand with the sticky substance.

Roy removed his flaccid length from the teen with a soft pop, his sperm immediately escaping out of the entrance (not like it had anywhere to actually go). He rolled off of the small body, their panting breaths filling the air. Without giving a glance at Ed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above, he reached over and pulled the purple-ish wig off his head.

"No more ears," he said, swallowing hard. "How was it?"

"Meh, it's been better," Ed answered honestly, turning on his side to look at his lover. Roy finally turned his gaze at the youthful face.

"Way to shoot me down."

"Sorry, sorry," Ed said, smiling. "But I think this would have been a lot better if we were playing as different people."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Someday, Roy, there will be an amazing anime based off of me called Fullmetal Alchemist. People all over the world will love it and worship me for all that I've done."

"And what about me?"

"The fans won't care about you as much as they care about me, but I have a feeling that someone in this world or another will put us together in a romantic relationship that's filled with all kinds of twists and turns and amazing sex."

"I like the sound of that!"

"But," Ed began slowly, "it won't be part of some fancy-schmancy anime or well-drawn manga. Our relationship will only exist in the realm of fanfiction and will be written by crazy fangirls from all over."

"That doesn't sound good," Roy said with a small frown.

"Nope, not at all. There's no telling what wacky situations we're going to get thrown in now."

"Well, none of that can happen if they don't make a manga or anime based off of you. I think it'll be better for both of us if they base it off of me."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I'm so strong that fanfiction won't stand a chance. Thrown in a cell by a bunch of renegade Ishbalans? No way. Getting cut up into a dozen pieces by Barry the Chopper? Nah-uh. Raped by you? Haha, don't make me laugh. See? I'm just so strong that there's no plot out there that I wouldn't be able to overcome and be the victor in. You, on the other hand, will always break in the end or something morbid like that."

"But Flame Alchemist is not an appealing title, not nearly as catchy as Fullmetal Alchemist."

"All right, well, let's compromise: How about neither of us have our own anime shows and we just stay in this bed all day and night going at it like rabbits?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"


	17. Fixing Knots: roleswitch, tongue massage

**-dramatization- Tragic news: At 2:56 p.m. today, a train bound north tragically derailed, leaving a trail of destruction and mayhem. Naughty thoughts, provocative images, and invigorating scenes have been scattered in all directions, having been thrown from the train upon impact. There is no news on when the mess will be cleaned up, but there is report of a special team trying to access the derailed train; however, due to a recent volcano eruption, lava has blocked their path. It was a sad day. A tragic day. But all we can do is watch from afar and hope for the best.**

**By the way, that newsflash means that I've run out of ideas and my imagination has kicked the bucket :( But hopefully, this is temporary.**

**Anyway, Roy is sort of uke-ish in this one, not totally...just sort of, and he's kind of a baby too, not totally...just kind of. Haha. Also, this chapter is soooo boring in my opinion.**

**Ah, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

With feet made of lead, he walked in the bedroom. He groaned as he reached the foot of the bed, then simply fell forward, falling on the plush surface. A small mound blocked his view and he lazily placed his hand on the dressed hill. The foot moved under his hand as the bed groaned from the movement of the occupant.

"Roy, is something wrong?" the blond asked, sitting up to look down at his seemingly miserable lover. Ed smiled softly as his eyes scanned over the man's bare back, slightly red from the hot shower he had just taken.

The raven-haired man simply let out another low groan as he gently squeezed the small foot his hand rested upon.

"Uh, Roy?"

Another groan and squeeze.

Ed sent his hand off to travel through the jungle of damp hair, black as a moonless midnight and as smooth as the finest of silk. His lover looked up at him with a deep sigh and swirling misery in his eyes.

"Roy, tell me what's wrong." Ed ran his fingers through the mess of hair in a soothing manner, causing the smell of honey and milk to waft through the air.

"I hurt," came the simple reply, accompanied by a small frown.

"Where?"

"My back. I fell going up the steps to work this morning and it's been bothering me ever since. I think I pulled something."

"You fell going _up _the stairs?"

"It happens," Roy muttered. Majority of people fell going _down _the stairs, not up them.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you came home?"

"You didn't give me a chance."

"I asked you how your day was," Ed protested. "That probably would have been your best chance to say, 'Oh, I got hurt at work today, Edo.'"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Well, does it hurt a lot?" the blond asked, stroking the man's smooth cheek with the back of his hand.

"Unbearably so. Fix me, Ed!"

"Fix you?"

"Please, I'm dying! Do something!"

Ed laughed lightly at his lover's child-like demeanor. He ran his fingers through the dark forest of hair before walking the first two digits down his neck to follow the trail of hidden bone.

"Tell me where it hurts," he cooed, his fingers venturing off the rising and dipping trail.

Roy was silent until Ed's fingers found themselves on the lower, right side of his back. "There!" he said urgently, feeling the pressure begin to build in his back as his lover's fingers pressed slightly on the damaged spot.

"Wow, that's quite a knot you've got there," Ed remarked; he immediately understood Roy's pain as he felt the twisted muscle under his fingers, knowing full well that he would be acting as Roy was if this had happened to him. "Do you want me to make it all better, Roy?" he asked in a low voice.

The raven-haired man whimpered in reply, sending a sympathetic frown to find home on Ed's face.

After a bit of maneuvering to get in place, Ed lowered his lips to the spot to bless it with a soft kiss, like a mother would do for her child's scraped knee or cat-scratched cheek. He caressed the knot between his lips in long, gentle pecks as his fingers trailed up and down his lover's spine, teasing the small hairs that resided there to stand up. Roy's skin was still unusually warm from the hot shower he had taken, most likely in hopes to relieve the pain, and Ed reveled in the sensation it created against his lips and fingertips.

He decided to start trying to work the knot out as he stuck out his tongue and dug the wet muscle into the skin, swirling it this way and that. Ed carried his fingers to the spot to work in unison with his mouth, occasionally licking his nails as his fingers made small circles around the abused spot.

Roy's fingers tightened around the bedsheets as the blond dug his fingers in the spot, sending a flame up his body to ignite every nerve. His breath caught itself in his throat at the burning sensation. He made a mental note then and there to make sure his shoes were securely tied the next time he went walking up stairs.

The old alchemist let out a pained whimper as his lover's finger's pressed a bit too hard against the knot in his back. He felt Ed immediately back off at the sound, his touch going to something a bit more gentle elsewhere.

Once Ed heard that pitiful sound, he left the spot altogether. He trailed his hands up to his lover's slender neck for his thumbs to play there as his fingers and palms soothingly pinched his shoulders. Roy's body relaxed, appearing to melt into the mattress at the satisfying touches, and Ed smiled to himself for what he'd done.

As he worked his lover's neck and shoulders, an honest moan ran past the man's lips, making Ed's smile widen to create a large grin of self-satisfaction. He didn't think he was _that _good at giving massages, and it made him wonder just how big of a response he could get out of the raven-haired man.

With his mind sprinting with thoughts and images that would surely make a sailor blush, he trailed his hands down. They went down, down, down until he felt the intrusion of fabric under his palms. Using all the time in the world, Ed tugged on his lover's blue pajama pants, slowly bringing them down to expose more skin for his adventurous fingers to explore.

He knew that he really wouldn't be able to get rid of the painful knot on Roy's back, that it was something that would have to work itself out, but he did know that he could most likely cover that painful with pleasure . . .

A sly smile crossed his face and a very familiar emotion twinkled in his eyes as he eased his lips back down to his lover's body, eager to touch the newly-visible skin. He kissed the natural dip of Roy's back, his fingers squeezing the firm cheeks. As he released his tongue from the cage of his mouth to venture into the dark canyon, he realized that this was something entirely new for both of them.

He spread Roy's cheeks apart, vanquishing the darkness to some degree. He watched as the man's flowering entrance twitched in anticipation, not knowing what was to come or what he would feel at any moment. Ed smiled, eyes sliding shut as he traced the rippled hole with his tongue. The sound of Roy's hitched breathing filled the air the moment the wet muscle made contact with the lewd part.

A dark flavor exploded on his taste buds, but it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. No, it wasn't that bad at all, but perhaps that was because Roy was fresh from the shower and Ed knew that his dark-eyed lover was a very thorough person when it came to hygiene.

Roy moaned loudly, grateful for the burst of pleasure, as he felt his lover's expert tongue circle him and his hot breath brush against his tight entrance. The wet tongue flickered over every ripple of skin, occasionally slipping inside him in a somewhat teasing manner. He had never been too keen on seeking pleasure there for himself, but this was quickly changing his mind on the matter. The way Ed worked his tongue against his body was absolutely exhilarating, and he found himself desperate to know the true extent of Ed's abilities with the strong muscle.

A strand of saliva broke from his lips as he pulled away from the spot to elsewhere on his lover's body. He was quickly able to find what he knew would really make Roy forget about his pain.

Ed settled his moist lips on the mass of skin, sucking gently. Oh, yes, his name tumbled from Roy's lips as he sucked on the skin, pinching a small bit between his lips.

The blond's tongue worked as whip as it darted out over the sensitive skin, causing moans to fly off his lover's lips. He knew Roy's body about as well as he knew his own, so he knew that Roy was particularly sensitive when it came to his scrotum.

He worked the spot, attacking it with a combination of lips, tongue, and teeth. A smile spread on his face as the raven-haired man's pleasure announced itself over and over, clearly telling Ed that he felt no pain at all, just pure pleasure.

As his mouth played with Roy's hot balls, his fingers trailed upward to place invisible circles along random spots of skin in a phantom manner. The taste of his lover was thick of in his tongue and from his hurried moans, Ed knew that there would soon be an addition to the thickness.

Ed's feathering touches danced back down to play on the underside of the man's long cock, stumbling over the protruding blue vein that conquered the entire bottom his shaft.

Roy's breathing was quick and erratic, coming forth in short bursts. He was getting close, very close to a satisfied end. Damn, how was Ed so good at this? A single thought formed in his mind: He was so inadequate compared to the blond now. Roy had a sudden, and very out of place, feeling that he had never and could never please his young lover as was being done to him now.

As his mind decided to think more on it, his body did what it was built to do and his seed shot from his length, settling on the bedsheet. He sighed with a grateful relief, his thoughts disappearing from his mind so that he could better savor the feeling that pounded throughout his entire being.

Smiling, Ed dipped his fingers into the white substance. He brought his coated fingers to his lips, thoroughly cleaning them with his long tongue. So many flavors danced on his taste buds, creating a rather unique taste. With that task done, he gently pulled Roy's pants back up and rolled onto his back next to him.

"How's your back?" he asked absently once Roy's breathing went steady.

Roy turned on his side to face his lover, but Ed saw him bite down on his bottom lip.

"Well, it was perfectly fine until I moved," older alchemist grimaced.

"Guess I can't make a living repairing things," Ed remarked, recalling on Roy's "Fix me!" plea.

"Nope, I don't recommend it, but this is where you need to be anyway. You don't understand how fucking amazing you are," Roy said in a low purr.

"Ah, I love you too."

* * *

**I have a broken creative spark plug or something. -sigh-**

**But I think setting a goal for this fic will push me to fix my broken imagination. We're going for a goal of 25 chapters and 200 reviews, but I don't know when the deadline for this goal should be...**

**Anyways, here's what I know will be coming up:  
-Drunk Ed  
-Master/Slave, Student/Teacher, Maid/Owner (one of these or all of these; not sure yet)  
-Threesome (this chapter will be marked as such in the beginning for those of you who don't want to read it)  
-Bondage (most likely in the shower)  
-Whips (or something to cause pain for a bit of really rough and kinky sex :3)**

**And I fold...**

**I'm fairly certain there are a few that I'm missing, but it's 1 in the morning and my mind went night-night like thirty minutes ago.**

**Any ideas, any at all, feel free to throw them out there! You lovely readers and reviewers are what will keep this fic going and hopefully reach that goal! Thanks for everything so far, I mean it! :)**


	18. Blond Spear: rape roleplay, outside

**I really think I'm losing my touch. Maybe it's just me though. I'unno, everything's playing out better in my head than on the screen. Anyways, please read and review!**

* * *

His breath tumbled over his lips as his feet pounded against the grass-laden soil. He was losing.

Edward looked back, stricken as he saw how close his attacker was gaining on him. It was then that he stumbled over something hard and fell to the ground.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his mind whirled, but when he opened them a moment later his heart began to pound in his chest out of pure fear.

The man grabbed a fistful of his shirt and wrenched him to his feet only to throw his small body back down, a yelp emitting from his throat. Ed gasped as the man suddenly fell across his hips, a hand clamping over his mouth and something hard pressing against his neck.

Edward screamed into the man's palm, a desperate cry for help that went unheard by anyone but them.

"Shut up," the man growled, pressing his weapon tighter against his captive's throat.

Ed went silent, the fear in his gold eyes magnified behind two walls of building tears. He knew he going to die and the thought terrified him. He knew he was going to die and no one would know. He knew he was going to disappear.

He felt the man's hand ease itself from his mouth and he immediately let another scream fill the air. He regretted that hasty decision as a fist connected with his jaw.

"I told you to shut the fuck up."

"What are you going to do to me?" Ed asked in a croaking voice, finding it hard to talk with the flat of the blade pressed against his throat. He already knew what was going to happen, but a part of his mind told him that he was wrong about the end results.

"You shouldn't have borrowed all of that money knowing you wouldn't be able to pay it all back, but now you're going to pay with your life," the man replied in a sinister voice, harshly kissing his knife against Ed's neck.

"Please, don't." The knife loosened a bit, allowing him to speak more freely. "Don't do this. I-I have a family. Please, don't make my daughter an orphan," Ed pleaded as tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll be sure to send her to you. But...I'm not sure how I want to kill you...Oh! I have an idea! Tell me, do you love your daughter with all of your heart?"

"Yes."

"Good, good, then I'll be sure to show it to her before I put a bullet in her head. Now, let's begin." He took his knife away from his captive's throat, driving it in the ground at Ed's right hip for later use. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air as he grabbed the collar of the blond's shirt and tore it apart, revealing a chiseled chest and nicely toned abs. He watched in fascination as the smooth chest rose and fell rapidly and he could picture the beating heart hiding underneath, soon to be clutched between his own two hands.

For once he had a captive who was actually desirable. Fuckable, really. "Well, now, I think my plans for you have changed."

"W-what do you mean?"

The man smiled as he lowered his mouth down to the blond's chest, placing a kiss on the center of his sternum. He let out a dark laugh as he flicked out his tongue over the skin of darkened ivory.

Ed could feel the man's laugh vibrate against his chest, and he truly hated the sensation. He didn't like where this was heading, and as he felt the man's tongue circle his nipple, he knew he couldn't let himself die in such a humiliating manner. He began to struggle wildly, bringing up his hands to push the man away as he wiggled his hips and kicked his legs.

His attacker quickly took his knife back into his hand and pressed against his throat, successfully ceasing all struggle.

"Listen, you little piece of shit, I'm doing this whether you're alive or not, and don't you dare think I won't hesitate to put an end to your miserable existence. Do you understand me? Huh?"

Ed gave a subtle nod. A wave of relief washed over him when the knife was once more removed from his neck and set to rest on the ground, but that relief quickly receded, panic taking over, as he watched the man grab his own belt and pull it free from his waist.

"Stick out your hands," the man ordered and Ed did so. The man wrapped the strap of black leather around his wrists, successfully binding his arms together.

"Just let me go, please," Ed begged as the man pushed his tied arms above his head for his knuckles to kiss the ground, and then he began to work on undoing Ed's own belt and trousers. "I-I won't tell anyone. I swear I won't. Please, I beg you, please."

A new batch of tears flooded over his cheeks as he felt the soft breeze caress his thighs. That same breeze, delightfully cool, sent a sharp chill racing up his spine as the man grabbed his bare knees and spread them apart.

"This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just dream," he chanted in a dull whisper, his eyes screwing shut as cold hands fondled his cock.

"You can't wake up from this," the man murmured, sending his tongue to chase the words as he traced the thick vein on the underside of the blond's cock. He smiled as he felt the organ twitch and harden against his lips, but he needed something more. He felt he really had to get the most out of his captive's reactions...

Ed refused the sense of vision to meet him as the man touched his body with his lips and tongue, but when he felt something pointed dig into his the flesh of his chest and trail down, he forced himself to look down. A long red streak was following the pointed dip of the short knife as his attacker drug it over his front, ending at the base of his shaft. The man looked up at him, his gaze filled with sadistic intent, as he grasped the blade in the palm, the hilt sticking out.

The hilt of the knife disappeared from his line of sight, but Ed knew exactly where it was as he felt the rounded tip touch his lewdest of parts. His breath caught in his throat at the cold feel of the metal handle against him, then he let out a deep groan as it sunk inside him in an agonizingly slow thrust. He could feel the object inch its way deeper in the dark tunnel, pushing apart the walls.

"N-no, take it out," Ed said in a quivering voice, squirming in discomfort.

The man simply snickered, looking down at his work. All that could be seen of the knife was the blade itself, and he pictured taking the blond and throwing him like a spear. He found the image quite comical and had to fight the urge to keel over laughing.

As he looked down at the blond, he began to wonder what doing this or doing that would cause his captive to do. He was curious and intrigued by the small body.

With a subtle shrug of his shoulders, the man pinched the blade between his thumb and index finger, and then he turned it like a key in a lock. He grinned as he watched the blond shift and squirm, watched as pain flickered across his beautiful face.

He slowly eased the knife out, the blond's heat ghosting over his hand. Oh, that felt so nice. He knew that delightful heat would feel so wonderful around his big, throbbing cock. He could actually feel his mouth begin to water at the thought, and his hands were soon bringing himself out, the knife back to the ground.

"You'd better enjoy this," he said, giving his captive something of a warning before pushing himself deep inside the hot tunnel. He moaned at the tightness, the heat, the agonized howl that rang in his ears. Nice, indeed.

"S-stop!" Ed cried out, fingers tightening and head pushing in the ground. An unwilling moan slipped past his lips as he felt fingers wrap around his length to stroke him with a child-like interest. More than that, he could feel the man touching his prostate, making his back arch and moans of pleasure come forth as the spot was attacked over and over.

Ed gasped as he felt the man come inside him in an explosion of heat. The moment he felt that contact, he came too, his white seed spreading against his stomach and the man's stroking hand.

They were both breathless. The man pulled out and rolled off to the side to lay next to him.

"The villain...ain't that bad...of a...role...to play," Roy said in gasping breaths, hard swallows causing pauses in his words.

"Not gonna kill me?" Ed asked, cocking his head sideways to look at the raven-haired man.

"Nah, maybe later."

Ed brought his bound hands over his chest, glad to feel the blood somewhat circulate through them again. He stared up at the blue sky as he waited for Roy to recompose himself. Since Roy was old and not as fit as he was, it took his body longer to get back under control, which never failed to make Ed appreciate his youth.

"Edward, do you want kids?"

"Huh?"

"Kids? Do you want kids? You said you had a family. You said you had a daughter. What made you say that?"

"I dunno," the blond replied with a shrug. "I mean, a part of me would love having a family, I won't lie there, but you -"

"I'm okay with it! I'm sure we could adopt or someth -"

"I was going to say," Ed interrupted, "that you - _we _- wouldn't be able to do stuff like this anymore. There would be no more tackling each other in the hallway or playing strip poker on Friday nights or licking ice cream off each other. None of that. Nada. Zippo. And plus, if we started a family, then we would definitely get out of shape. Have you ever thought about how many calories we burn doing stuff like this?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Do you want kids?"

"Someday, but I'll wait until your hormones kill off. I have no clue how you keep coming up with these crazy ideas, and I really think you're determined to try everything in the book of sex."

"You're damn right about that! Now untie me and let me show you how fun it is to play the victim," Ed said with a sly grin.

"Not a chance in hell, kiddo."

"Ah, Roy!"

* * *

**Oh, I am very disappointed in myself. I realized the other day that only the last half of ch.16 (Loveless chapter) had been posted. I have absolutely no clue what happened to the entire beginning, but it's not there! Anyways, I don't know whether to upload the entire thing (recovered from e-mail) or leave it as it is. Whatever you lovely readers want, I'll do. Just let me know!**


	19. Seeing Clearly: teacher and student

**I am soooo sorry! It's been entirely too long since I've updated! **

**Oh, oh, oh!! I went ahead and uploaded all of ch.16, the Loveless chapter. I just think it's a cute image of Roy trying to read manga :p haha! So, if you wanna read it, go ahead! :)**

* * *

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"On your face."

"I told you this morning that I had an appointment with the eye doctor after work. He said I needed glasses," Roy said as he casually pushed the dark-rimmed glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "They're just temporary though. They didn't have my prescription of contact lenses on-hand, so they gave me these for now."

"Well, you look...professional," the blond decided, nodding his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You mean I didn't look professional before?"

"Not a lick. But with those glasses you don't look like you should be in that military uniform. No, you look like you should be wearing a tie or something...No, I got it! You look like you should be standing at the front of a classroom."

"Like a teacher?"

"Uh-huh, like a teacher."

"Well then, class is in session," Roy said in a low purr, pressing the blond against the wall and teasing his soft lips with his tongue. "And you're late."

Roy stepped back from the blond and left him to disappear into the kitchen, and all Ed found he could was watch his lover walk away, slowly pulling his military jacket off his body on the way. He was all of a sudden hungry, very hungry, but he craved a meal of a different kind.

He pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the kitchen, feeling the familiar tug of lust and desire begin to build in his stomach. When he walked into the kitchen he found Roy standing next to the table showing his back. Ed contemplated going behind him and grabbing his hot ass, like he often did when Roy had his back to him, but instead he sat down at the table, curious as to what was going to happen.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Elric. That's the third time this week you've been tardy for my class," Roy said, slowly turning to peer down his nose at the blond. "So, what have you to say for yourself, young man?"

"Sorry," Ed scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry? Ha. I bet you didn't even do last night's homework, did you?"

"You bet right."

"I don't understand, Edward," the raven-haired man said with a sigh. "I know you have the knowledge to pass this class, but I don't understand why you're letting dumb things like this happen. Do you know that you're failing my class?"

"Do you know that I don't care?"

"When I was your age, Edward, I lived on a cattle farm, but we spent quite a few years raising dogs. When one of the dogs stepped out of line, disobeyed me, I got very, very angry. And I made sure they knew they'd done wrong and wouldn't dare do it again.

Roy circled the table until he was on his student's side. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Ed's forearm and pulled him up from his seat, a grunt of surprise coming to life in his throat.

"And you, Mr. Elric, have stepped out of line," he said in a venomous voice, jerking the blond face down onto the table. "I think I've been rather fair with you. Curbed your grades on tests, let you turn in assignments a week after they're due. But what have I gotten in return? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even so much as a thank you. But not anymore, Mr. Elric."

He grabbed the thick braid that rested between his student's shoulder blades, and he leaned forward as he pulled the blond's head back to sink his teeth in his ear, something he'd done many times with the dogs he'd raised. The small body underneath him jerked and howled as he bit down deeper.

"Mustang," the blond groaned, eyes screwing shut as his ear was clipped by the man's hard teeth. Relief washed over him when he felt the pressure let off of his ear and then his entire body. He heard his teacher walk away, open a drawer, and then return behind him. Something hard ran down his back and he yelped as Roy smacked it against his ass. Three times he was hit with object, howling each time.

"Take off your clothes," Roy ordered, jerking the blond by his braid until he stood erect. Smirking, he casually pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Ed swallowed hard, uneasily stripping off his shirt and shoes. He hesitated, his hands on the band of his pants, but when he saw what was in his teacher's hands and the sinister look on his face, he quickly pulled them down to reveal his entire body.

"Get back against the table," the raven-haired man commanded, patting the wooden head of the spoon against his palm. He smiled as the blond complied, bending himself over the table.

Roy's fingertips slipped between Ed's cheeks, running up through the moist heat to escape out of the beginning of the divide. A thoughtful, and very mischievous, smile found home on his face as his eyes flickered to his hand and back to his student's nice ass. He reared his hand far behind him and swung it forward, slapping it against the already-reddened hind and extracting a grunt from the blond.

He smacked his student's ass again, smiling as he saw his fingers begin to appear in red on the skin. But what really set his grin wide were the low grunts and yelps that ran from Ed's parted lips.

The wooden spoon in his other hand, he used the dipping head of the utensil to cup the blond's balls, pressing them up against his body. He'd stop hitting Ed's ass after that, a new target now in mind.

Roy placed his fingers back between his student's cheeks, immediately finding the circular ripple of skin and tracing it with his index finger.

"T-teacher," Ed said breathlessly, body filling with anticipation. A loud groan tore from his throat as he felt something push inside him and wiggle like a hyper worm. A second finger pushed inside him only a second after the first, making him yell out the man's name.

The raven-haired man reveled in the sound of the teen's pleasure and the heat around his fingers as they moved rapidly in and out of the dark entrance. He desperately wanted to let that same heat smother his thick length, but _that_ would be stepping over the line.

Roy flicked his wrist, making the spoon that cupped Ed's balls thwack against them. He threw the spoon to the floor and grabbed the blond once the spoon had proved ineffective against him. He twisted and rubbed his student's sac in his palm as his fingers continued to work, and Ed's back arched and primal sounds filled the air in response to it all.

He could hear how erratic Ed's breathing was now and how vibrant his moans were. It wouldn't be much lon-

Ed let out a deep groan, a satisfyed and relieved sound, as he came against the table. When his teacher had started touching his scrotum so expertly, he knew he wouldn't be able to last long, especially not with the fingers wiggling inside him.

Everything slowed as he stayed against the table, savoring the hard pulses that ran up and down his body. He felt soft lips bless every inch of his back, so slowly making their way up to his neck and then his cheek.

"Well, Mr. Elric, I hope you've learned your lesson," Roy said in his ear.

"I don't think I've fully grasped the concept yet. You might want to do it again, just so I better understand," Ed replied with a wink and smile.

Roy smiled back and pushed his glasses up.

* * *

**Y'know, I went and read all the chapters in this fic yesterday. I was like, 'Holy crap! I wrote that!?' I was very impressed with myself, especially with the three chapters where Roy leaves to go on an assignment but he leaves Ed a present and the whole picture sex thing and then the phone sex and all that. I'unno, I thought I did a very good job on that :p Buuut the further I got in the fic, the more of a downer it got. I just don't think the more current chapters really compare with others, but maybe that's just me. Ah, hell, whatever. If you lovely readers aren't complaining about then it, then I guess I shouldn't either.**

**Anyway, so I'm going to give you the plan I have right now. The layout of this fic. Okay, so, there will be one more chapter that's kinda short like this and then it'll be the threesome (JeanRoyEd), which will most likely be really long. However, I'm hoping to post two chapters on the day that I post the threesome, something for those who are opposed to it. So nice, aren't I? :) Anyway, after those three chapters, I'm hoping to kick things up a notch. I'm hoping to have a lot of really kinky stuff, a sadistic Roy (seriously he's going to beat the shit out of Ed - still debating though), and whatnot. Y'know, we're just gonna get wild with this and rock out. That's the plan, okay? Okay! :)**


	20. Bitter Taste: drunk ed, oral

**So don't like this chapter. Anyway, all of the spelling and grammar errors in the dialogue is intentional.**

* * *

The sun was dipping low in the sky, steadily becoming more intimate with the land it ruled over. Shadows were cast long and dark on the ground, stretched out like his exhausted mind felt.

Sighing, he placed his hand on the door knob and gave it a slow turn. He knew that once he was in the comforts of his home that everything would be splendid for the rest of the evening. The thought of sinking into a hot bath and later curling up under the covers with his little lover was a very nice thought to entertain. However, he had a batch of problems to deal with the moment he stepped through the doorway.

Roy was softly shutting the door, his back to the world inside, when the front collar of his shirt choked him and the air was driven from his lungs in a ragged exhale as he hit the hardwood floor. Stunned, he hardly noticed the tongue that had weaseled itself into his mouth and the hand that was groping his flaccid length through his pants. As his senses began to creep back into his possession, he realized that there was a bitter, yet very familiar, taste that had accompanied the wiggling tongue and painted his own. Alcohol.

He pushed the blond away, sucking in a great supply of the precious air he needed. Lips immediately tried to establish the lost connection, but Roy refused the contact, the lips taking up the skin of his jaw and neck instead. Ed was moving with speed, greed, and hunger all over his throat, the harsh touches making it hard to keep his chest from heaving and oxygen in his lungs.

"Edward," he said in a breathless groan as teeth nipped at his neck. He grabbed the blond by his shoulders and forced his head to rise for their gazes to meet.

Saliva ran down the younger alchemist's chin, and his eyes were narrowed and glazed. His acrid breath ran into Roy's nostrils, and the smell would have made him nauseous had he never encountered it before.

Roy wrenched his head back, getting an upside-down view of the living room to see a good dozen or so long-neck bottles littering the floor and coffee table. When he turned his gaze back to the blond and saw the raw hunger in his eyes, he immediately began to wonder what in store for him.

"I need to touching you, Roy-stang," the blond slurred as his right hand tried to sneak up the man's shirt, but Roy's hand grabbed his wrist to thwart the attempt, twisting Ed's face in confusion and disappointment.

"Ed, stop," he said sternly. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"No, no, no, I am not drunje, and I do know what I'm a-doin'. Promise, I do," Edward protested, trying to jerk his hand out of his lover's grip. Frustrated that the man's grip would not lessen any, he said, "Rooooy, please! We need this. Lemme touch you. Lemme _love_ you."

Ignoring the fingers around his wrist, Ed lowered his mouth back onto Roy's, laughing as he made a game of tracing Roy's lips with his wet tongue. A gasp of delight echoed in his throat as he was jerked backward and held at arms' length. "That's more like it!" he squealed, body invaded with the pulsing heat of desire.

Desperate to get back to Roy's soft lips, he pressed all of his weight forward in an attempt to bend the man's arms, but dammit, Roy was being annoyingly persistent in keeping him away; the older alchemist's joints remained as stiff as they were before his attempt at regaining the lovely mouth-to-mouth connection.

"Edward, you have to stop this. _Now_."

"I want you to fuck me," the blond said in a low, raspy voice, completely ignoring what the man was telling him.

Roy had heard that same plea many times before, but never had Ed spoken them under the cover of a hazy mind. He didn't want to _do _anything to the blond that he wouldn't be able to recall the following day. Although Ed was saying he wanted it, he felt he would be taking advantage of the one he loved if he were to do anything to his intoxicated body.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Ed."

"Yeah-huh," the younger alchemist said as he rocked his groin against Roy's in what may have been a persuasive manner. An unnecessarily loud moan fell off his parted lips, and his head tossed back as if he'd just experienced the greatest blessing of pleasure.

Unfortunately, Roy simply could not get a hold of his body as it took on a life of its own, reacting to Ed's thrusting hips. An almost smothering, yet incredibly delightful, heat fell upon his entire body, gathering the heaviest over his growing cock.

Ed must have felt the response of his lover's body against his own, for he stopped moving his hips. He stayed motionless for a few silent moments, a look of deep thought and concentration marking his face. Then, something brilliant must have sprung on him as a wide grin met his lips.

"I wanna _taste _you, m'sex pot," the blond purred, a slight growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

"You've had enough to taste tonight."

"But I haven't tasted Colonel Roy-stang in foooreeever. Please! You're a DDD."

"DDD?"

"Silly willy," Ed chuckled. "A Damn Delightful Drink. DDD."

"Okay," the raven-haired man said slowly, "you have definitely had too much to drink tonight. How did you even get alcohol anyway?"

"Shhh, it's a secret." He pressed his finger against his lips and winked.

Roy shook his head, gently pushing the blond back as he sat up. He sighed as he looked into his lover's araluent eyes, glazed and pounding with desire.

"Come on, lets get you to bed," he said softly, placing his hands under Ed's arms to begin lifting his small body.

"No, no, no," Ed protested. "I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay right here! I'm _going_ to stay right here, and you will too!" With those words, Ed reached out his hand and cupped the man's firm length, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Ed," he gasped, his head tossing back as talented fingers worked into his pants to fondle him. Before he knew it, he was sitting pressed against the wall of the hallway with his pants open and erection visible.

A familiar wetness surrounded the tip of his velvety head. It dipped into the oozing slit, making his heart pound in his chest and body tremble. Ed worked his tongue and lips all over the tip of his cock and along the hard shaft, coating it with saliva.

"Yummy," the blond murmured, then expertly took his lover's entire length into his mouth until he felt it press against the back of his throat, producing the very known feeling of gagging. He didn't care, of course. Feeling the quivering dick press against the roof of his mouth and tongue and probing his throat was exciting. Exhilarating.

Ed set his fingers at the base of Roy's shaft as he removed some of his length from his mouth, instead teasing the sensitive skin with a wet, flickering tongue. He stroked and twisted the lower half of the man's dick. A low chuckle boiled in his throat at hearing his lover's delighted moans and feeling his hips press forward to coax more of him into his small mouth and hand.

"Is this good? You like?" he asked in a low voice, squeezing Roy's balls with his other hand and then lazily trailing his tongue over the tip, dripping with the tangible evidence of his pleasure.

"Edward," the raven-haired man moaned. "Ah, yes!" Feeling Ed's teeth nibble on him and fingers stroke him set his entire body alight with a flaming desire that seemed to burn his very soul.

The blond let out a series of low chuckles and whistling giggles as he heard the man moan loudly in response to what he was doing. Still laughing, he took his lover's erection half way into his mouth.

The vibrations from Ed's laughing cause something dark to swirl in the pits of his stomach. He could feel it buidling, growing inside him, steadily becoming more desperate for an escape. Roy cried out as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed upon him and he felt what had been pooling inside him make its escape.

A shaky sigh fell off his parted lips, and he watched with interest as Ed lapped up the white substance with his long tongue. He reached out his hand, patting the top of the blond's head.

"Will you go to bed now?" he asked, running his fingers through Ed's hair as he continued to eat up the sperm.

Ed gave something of a nod, and looked up at him only when he was satisfied with cleaning up Roy's cock. He gave a crooked smile and climbed to his feet, swaying slightly back and forth as he stood erect.

"Yeah," he said simply, but then he looked down at Roy with a look of worry. "Promise me you'll stay a DDD."

"I promise," Roy replied with an airy laugh.

"Good."

Ed staggered away and into the back of the house, soon filling the air with the sound of a door closing. After restoring his clothing, Roy rose and went to where Ed had gone; he felt he needed to make sure that the inebriated blond hadn't passed out on the floor or anything like that. Luckily, Ed had made it to the bed and was fast asleep on his back.

Roy smiled as he approached the dozing figure. He lifted Ed and set his own pillow on top of his to provide some elevation in case Ed's stomach gave out on him during the night. Once he set Ed back down, he left.

Head pounding with venegance, Ed opened his eyes. His fingers quickly began to rub at his temples and he groaned at the unrelenting, swelling pain in his head. He couldn't remember what he'd done to deserve such an agonizing betrayal from his body, but he could taste something bitter and stale on his tongue. There were two flavors floating in his mouth; one he was easily able to recognize as alcohol and the other...well, he just wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Roy?" he called out softly, though he received no reply. He looked about the bedroom, late morning light streaming in through the window. On the small bedside table, he found a small glass of water and two white pills. Desperate to put an end to the hammering in his skull, he snatched up the aspirin tablets and popped them in his mouth, drowning them with a large gulp of water.

After feeling it all hit the bottom of his stomach, he flung himself under the blanket and mentally begged the medicine to take immediate action. But as he lay under the dark cover, he realized what that second taste in his mouth was.

_'I blew Roy last night,' _he thought as dull memories from the night began to form in his head. He could remember the fresh taste of the man on his tongue and lips. So delicious and delightful. _'I think I might have to do that again some time soon...'_

* * *

**Not entirely too sure what the hell I was thinking when writing this chapter, but whatever -sigh-**

**Anyway, thanks so much for all of the reviews and support so far with this fic! I really appreciate it, and if your kind words were candy, then I wouldn't have anymore teeth :) Lol**


	21. Suctioned Picnic: tentacle attack! ah!

**I hate, hate, hate, _hate _this chapter!! X(**

* * *

A gentle breeze danced through the air, waltzing with the delicate leaves of every branch. The air was crisp and fresh, fragrant with the newly awakened flowers that spotted the ground with soft colors. Overhead, white clouds played with beams of golden sunlight in front of a dazzling blue sky.

It was spring, at last. A time of rebirth and love. And mankind dare not forget the most important factor in the equation: picnics.

Ah, yes, picnics.

They were secluded, away from the world and its other inhabitants. Just them.

"Edward," the raven-haired man breathed as he proceeded to nibble on the blond's earlobe, earning a soft moan. His eager lips traveled inward, quickly finding an open mouth to effortlessly seize. He could taste a mix of flavors on his lover's lips and tongue: ham, potato salad, bread, wine, and the blond himself.

Nimble fingers travled down the smaller man's front, easily freeing buttons from their forced union along the way. With the expertise he prided himself with, Roy slid his hand under his lover's open shirt to tease and toy a hiding nipple; Edward's back arched slightly in response, a moan vibrating against Roy's mouth, as he pinched and flicked the delicate skin between his first two fingers.

"We--Ah, Roy!--can't do this," Ed said panting, having reluctantly left the man's lips to restore his dead lungs, fingers still twisting and rubbing his perked nipples.

"Yes, we can," the older man said, kissing the blond's slender neck.

"Someone'll see."

"So? That just makes it more fun. Hmmm?"

Ed didn't protest after his lover's comment; Roy was right, of course. The mere thought of being caught in such a intimate act was rather thrilling. Exciting, in fact. He wasn't sure why he'd even been worried about it in the first place; well, most likely because they were in a park and there were little kids running about. Hopefully, none of those young ones would find themselves looking upon some very inappropriate behavior in the small meadow, hidden by a circle of great trees and bushes, not far from the swings.

The young blond shivered as fabric brushed against the fine hairs on his skin as it was shed away by his lover's gentle hands. As he was becoming more exposed, he decided Roy needed to get that way too. Working with the same expertise and gentle passion, he began tugging at the man's clothes.

Shirts were thrown aside to lay rumbled and neglected in the grass. Shoes were removed, abusively kicked away. Pants were pulled down and off of long limbs to be tossed somewhere in the bush nearby. The red flannel blanket they were on twisted on itself in wild protest at their movements, also disturbing the wicker basket of half-eaten food and what remained of the wine they'd brought.

"Do you want me," Roy whispered lowly in the blond's ear, "inside you?"

Edward whimpered in reply, a pathetic sound of desperation and need. He could feel the man's erect manhood throb against his inner thigh, and he craved the feel of it buried inside him.

Roy smiled at the sound that fell off the blond's lips as he nozzled his nose against Ed's for a playful second, his hand ghosting down the slight curve of his hip. His venturing hand traveled inward, fingertips teasing the increasingly sensitive skin. As he wrapped his fingers around his lover's quivering length, he positioned himself at Ed's dark entrance.

He rocked his hips forward for the head of his dick to kiss the rippled skin, extracting a moan of anticipation from the blond's throat. He eased forward, but just as he was about to dig himself inside the dark tunnel, something wrapped tightly around his wrist.

He looked down in disbelief, eyes wide and heart pounding at what he saw. It held a wet shine over purple flesh. It pulled at his wrist, jerked until he let go of his lover's cock. He wanted to scream and he saw that Ed wanted to do the same thing, but he had no voice to call upon.

The tentacle, or whatever the hell it was, pulled his arm behind his back as another tentacle shot out from the bushes to wrap around his throat, easing him away from his Edward. He made a desperate attempt to grab Ed's outstretched hand with his free one, but he was too far away and Ed was being pulled back by tentacles around his forearms.

"Ed," he managed to say, voice bare and rough as he fought to get the simple name pass the tight hold on his throat. His other hand was forced behind his back, secured with his other by a purple limb. The creature had him sitting erect on his knees and completely at its mercy.

Roy looked at his young lover through blurred vision; Ed was on his knees, his chest touching the flannel blanket and ass in the air. He watched helplessly as a small tentacle pressed at his lover's lips, forcing itself inside the moist cavern.

"S-stop," Roy pleaded, fearful of what would happen to the blond if he didn't do something. The grip on his throat tightened at the plea and he felt his mind begin to dim like a dying lightbulb. He was losing.

He watched with outstanding horror as the tentacle worked itself rapidly in and out of his Edward's mouth, saliva running down the his chin and the creature's limb. He needed to see his lover in what he knew was his dying moment, but he only wished the last memory wasn't in such a horrific situation as this.

Panting, Ed stared hard at Roy with slited eyes. There was a terrible taste swimming in his mouth from the tentacle that had just left, the saliva-coated limb now running down his entire body, swishing like a cat's tail over his back and sides.

"Roy," he said, swallowing hard, "I'm scared."

The raven-haired man had no way to calm or comfort his lover, the creature's wipe-like arm still tight around his throat. The world around him was beginning to darken rapidly. He wasn't going to last much longer, he knew.

But maybe killing wasn't in the creature's intent. The tentacle's grip loosened slightly, allowing him to get more of the precious air to his lungs. It was only a little, but the dark cloud that had formed over his mind was beginning to rise.

A loud moan filled the air, making Roy snap is more aware attention to the blond. A wet tentacle had a firm hold on Edward's cock, pumping him vigorously and making him moan with pleasure.

It came as a great shock to him when he felt a tentacle wrap around his own dick, fondling and cupping him. The tentacle at his neck tightened once more as his penis was roughly stroked.

Roy tried to keep his eyes on the other alchemist, but the waves of pleasure that coursed through him forced his head to toss back and moans squeeze out of his throat. The lack of oxygen mixed with the sensational touch on his body came as such a surprising pleasure that he probably would have released himself right then, but he had a better stamina than that.

Eyes closed, he was only able to hear Ed. The blond moaned and groaned as he was touched by the tentacle around his small body. But when Edward let out a sharp gasp, he forced his eyes to open.

A thick tentacle was deep inside his lover, another still wrapped around his length, and Roy could see it wiggling. It moved out and quickly slammed back in with an excrutiating force. He expected Ed to scream, but the blond gave a loud moan of approval and arched his back. It appeared to Roy that Ed was enjoying the rough treatment.

The tentacle moved in and out of his lover while the other ran along the blond's cock. Ed was moaning in such a way that made Roy feel somewhat jealous and jilted. But that changed with the tentacle around his dick picked up pace, stretching out to touch his balls with its suctioned underside. He matched the blond's sounds of delight with his own, thoroughly enjoying the hot waves of pleasure that crashed upon him. However, his moans were quickly silenced as the tentacle around his neck tightened. He went lightheaded almost immediately, but the pleasure intensified. He loved it.

Stomach tight, Roy couldn't hold on any longer as he allowed himself the bliss of a bone-melting release. The tentacles removed themselves from his body and he sunk to the ground, breathless and spent, listening to the hurried moans of his lover.

He cocked his head upward to watch the blond be pounded by the thick limb of the hidden creature. In and out. Up and down. Ed was being worked hard and it surprised Roy how he hadn't let go of himself yet. But from the way Ed sounded, it wouldn't be much longer. No, not long at all.

There was a soft pop every time a suction cup from the tentacle left the puckered entrance, filling Roy with a strange amusement. The mix of sounds were playing out like an overture, and Roy couldn't wait until the climax.

Ed let out a howl of pleasure as something white and thick left his cock. He felt the thickness ease out of him, and the moment he was released, he rolled onto his back, his chest heaving as sweat played on his brow.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Ed asked, voice clipped with great gasps.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it sure knew what it was doing!"

"I second that."

"And I'll third it just in case," Roy said, grinning. "Why were you scared? I wasn't sca-"

"Roy? Hey, Roy! Yoo-hoo! Rooooy!"

"Huh? Oh, Ed!"

"You ready to go?"

"Go? To where?"

"To the park. You said you were going to take me to the park for a picnic. A _romantic _picnic."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, spaced out there," he said, laughing lightly. "I had the strangest daydream. You wouldn't believe what happened!"

* * *

**For those of you who didn't realize, Roy was just daydreaming. He thought of everything. Anyway, I came up with this chapter when me and my friends from school got into a very weird conversation about tentacle sex (not anime related either). -shrug-**

**So, I have to wake up at 5:00 in the morning to go all across the state to Baton Rouge (three flippin' hours away!!) on a smelly school bus with people I don't really care for just to take a stupid test. Grrr!**

**Oh! I know I said earlier that this would be the threesome chapter, but, thinking this chapter idea would turn out amazing, I decided I had to type it up before it left me. Didn't turn out like I thought it would. Ah, well -sigh- There's enough good stuff in this fic to outweigh the bad, I guess.**

**Also, what the tentacle thingy was doing to Roy is called asphyxiation, I think.**

**Anyway, thanks soooooo much for all of the reviews so far!!!!! :D**


	22. Appreciation Game: JeanRoyEd threesome

**Ah! I'm sooo sorry!! It's been entirely too long! D:**

**Anyway, I know I said in the last chapter that I would be adding this chapter (the threesome) and another for those who didn't want to read the threesome, but that didn't happen. This took way too long to write, but I worked really hard on it! Well, except for majority of the last half when I decided I just needed to update. This was a total bitch to write, and I highly doubt I'm ever going to write another threesome again! But on a good note, I do hope to have that second chapter up by the end of this week.**

**I would like to point out that some of this chapter is kinda like a three-year old wrote it and it's not very centered around Jean as it probably should be. Jean really doesn't do anything, really. I don't even think he has hardly any dialogue...But! I do find this chapter somewhat enjoyable and I hope you do too!**

**Okay, so enough of reading this! Get on with the fic!**

**Threesome: Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang, and our lovable Edo Elric. I do ask that for those of you who don't at all want to read the threesome to please give it a try. The beginning doesn't even have Jean in it and it has some good ol' RoyEd smex!**

**Okay, for realz this time. Read!! :D**

* * *

"Hmmm, I love you," the blond murmured, eyes sliding to amber slits.

Roy replied with a soft kiss on his lover's even softer lips, trailing his gloved hand up a smooth arm until he found a lock of hair to twirl and twist between his fingers. A gentle breath of warm air tumbled past his lips to caress Edward's ear, giving birth to a rumbling moan at the phantom touch.

"Oh, Roy."

"Come on," the raven-haired man said softly, taking the blond by his hand to pull him off the large desk. The papers that had been captured under the small body seemed to sigh with relief through their new crinkles and creases.

Roy, dressed only in his jacket, threw himself down on the seat of his desk chair and pulled the naked blond on top of him, causing the chair to creak and groan with the sudden weight. Their lips immediately locked together as Ed settled himself comfortably across the man's lap. Their tongues met in an intense embrace, swirling and dancing around each other to nothing more than a pulse, saliva pooling in their mouths and escaping down their chins in a glistening trickle.

_Two weeks earlier . . ._

_Edward rolled out of bed with a yawn, his hair unruly and eyelids heavy with sleep. Lazily scratching his hip, he walked down the hall toward the bathroom, but when something familiar met his ears, he abruptly changed course. _

_A moan crept from the crack in the nearby door, and he gently pushed it open to peek inside; smiling at the image before him, he stepped inside the study without so much as making a single noise. _

_Roy was sitting in front of the computer with his hand vigorously stroking his erect length; his head was pressed deep into the leather headrest of the chair as he looked down his nose through narrowed eyes at the flickering screen, low moans and whimpers coming through the speakers._

_Curious, Ed stepped closer. His smile changed into a lopsided smirk as he saw what his lover was pleasing himself to._

_"Three men, huh?"_

_"Ah! Ed!"_

_Startled, Roy fell out of the chair, hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thud. His face was red with a mix of pleasure and embarrassment, perhaps even shame. In a blur of movement, the raven-haired man quickly exited out of the website he was on in hopes his young lover hadn't seen what he was looking at. Of course, he knew from the way Ed's lips were pulled to one side . . ._

_"It wasn't what it looked like," Roy said quickly, frantically waving his hands in front of him, his erection still peeping out from the slit in his pajama bottoms._

_Ed chuckled as he knelt in front of the flustered man and tightly grabbed his pulsing dick. "_He_ begs to differ. Does a threesome intrigue you, Roy?"_

_"Mhmm," he answered, voice shuddering with short breaths. A soft whimper of neglected lust emanated from the back of his throat when his erection was released from his lover's grasp. Eyes locked on the blond's every movement, he watched as Ed licked away the glistening pre-cum on his palm and began to desperately wish that perfect tongue elsewhere._

_"Do you want to have a threesome?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How badly?"_

_"Very," Roy replied in a strained voice. He knew that if he wanted all of what Ed was teasing him with, then he would let Edward hear what he wanted to hear. Simple, honest answers._

_Edward smiled as he leaned forward, briefly pressing his lips against Roy's as his hand trailed downward to take his lover's length back into his palm, immediately proceeding to stroke and caress the impressive organ._

_"Okay," the blond whispered, though he knew that his possessive lover would come to regret the desire if they ever shared their intimacy with another. _

_Lowering his pink lips to the velvety head of Roy's cock, he said in a low voice, "But for now, let me help you with this." Still smiling__, Ed blew a puff of warm breath against the glistening tip, making him squirm with delight when he heard Roy's deep moan of ecstasy._

"Fuck yes," Edward groaned as he lowered himself fully down on his lover's cock. A symphony of moans and grunts echoed in his throat as he raised himself up and back down. Feeling Roy's thick length inching inside him made him shake as hot waves of pleasure crashed upon his body. He'd come to Roy's office unbearably horny, his body desperate for the man's touch and warm breath brushing his flesh.

Their mouths connected and the raven-haired man gladly swallowed his lover's every sound, his long fingers greedily fondling the blond's erection as their tongues caressed. Roy could make out just about every captured curse that vibrated in his mouth from Edward's, making him smile into the kiss. He would normally be giving out the same intense responses as Ed, but for some reason he just wasn't feeling the extreme heat of it all, whereas Edward was drowning in boiling pleasure.

The chair cried in agitated protest as Edward bounced up and down on the man's full length. Catching the high-pitched squeak, Ed slowed his rhythm for fear that the chair would give out, leaving them aching on the hard floor. That would most certainly put a damper on the mood, and he felt he would die if every part of his desires were not satisfied.

Ed pulled his lips from his lover's as he slowed, his insides trembling as he was better able feel Roy move through him one way then the other. He pressed their foreheads together, expelling his shallow breaths against his lover's nose and feeling the same short puffs against his chin. A moan tingled in his throat as Roy sunk his thumb into the slit of his dick, making him coil his fingers tightly in the forest of silky black.

A pulsating heat conquered him as the simple touch was repeated and he jerked in response, bringing his pace up to what it had been before. He slammed his body down on Roy's, rising up only to fall again. Relentlessly fast, he worked, making Roy grip his slender hips to guide him. If the chair broke, they'd just fuck on the floor.

They were both taken over by something deep within them, like rabid beasts at last released from captivity. Incoherent words mixed with deep grunts and raw moans as fingers clawed at both flesh and fabric. They worked together in a rough rhythm, undefined and crude yet there to serve its short purpose.

Edward could feel himself getting closer and closer to the promised end, his nails tearing at the back of Roy's neck and his other hand almost ripping out sweat-dampened hair. Beads of salty liquid trickled down his cheek as he let his voice of pleasure fly from his lips to drift endlessly in the air. He looked into Roy's eyes as he panted and swayed and saw the pounding lust that swirled in the deep black, making him recall how those same eyes had been dull and boring at first, even uninterested.

Their gazed stayed together until Ed saw his lover's dark eyes shift to look past him at something in the distance. He saw Roy's eyes widen in shock as he stared off, and Ed casually looked back as he slowly pushed himself down on the man.

Time. Froze.

Looking back at them, paper pooled at his feet, was Jean Havoc, his eyes and mouth wide, cigarette threatening to fall from his parted lips and ignite the papers below.

For the longest time they simply stared at each other. No words were spoken. No one moved. And quite possibly, no one thought of anything. Well...except for Edward, whose mind was always running through a marathon of images and scenarios.

Ed turned his attention back to Roy after some time spent in the loud silence. He smiled as he pressed his lips against the man's, easily slipping his wet tongue inside for a brief second. Satisfied with the kiss, he broke away and then began to remove himself completely from the man, sliding off his glistening dick.

Once standing on trembling legs, he turned back to Jean, who was still paralyzed at the closed door. A mischievous smile, one he was quite well-known for owning, met his lips as he stepped forward, beginning the short journey across Roy's office.

Now, some people knew Jean Havoc, and some people didn't know him at all. Roy and Ed both knew the man. And Ed was using this knowledge to his advantage: Havoc wasn't gay, but everyone who knew him also knew he wasn't completely straight either. In addition to that little tidbit, those who knew him well knew that the man was also very experimental with both sexes. Edward, curious as he was, wanted to know just how experimental the smoker was.

More than that, and this was something only he would know, Ed wanted to compare the two men on a physical standpoint; he really wanted to know, to put it bluntly, who could fuck him better. Of course, if the winner of this new game happened to be Havoc, he wouldn't leave Roy. But the added bonus of the game was that Roy wouldn't know until much later that he wouldn't be replaced. No, Roy would still be his to love and love in return - he just wouldn't know that.

Edward's smile widened upon this clever thought, and by this time he was only a few feet away from the unknowing participant of his game.

Now close enough to touch, he took Jean's cigarette from his lips and turned the orange filter against his own to take a single puff, exhaling the acrid smoke in the air. Carelessly, he let the white stick fall to the hard floor and replaced it with Jean's hand to coax him away from the pool of papers, which were probably all begging for Roy's signature. His fingers brushed over every knuckle as he led the way, soon stopping in the center of the room, the cigarette smashed to the floor from Jean's boot.

"You can play with us," Ed said in a low whisper as he took Jean's hand to his lips, "if you want."

Ed could feel his lover's eyes on his back, watching him with the utmost of interest and curiosity, thus pressing him to make Jean his top priority. As he ran his tongue over each finger, gently biting the creased flesh at each joint, he wondered what expression his lover was wearing. Was Roy jealous that he was treating this man with such passion and intimacy? Or was Roy enoying the show? More than that, was Jean enjoying it? Did Jean even want a wet tongue and soft lips pressed against his flesh?

Trying to understand how willing Jean was to accept the offer, his eyes ventured up to meet the man's as he took an index in his mouth. Oh, Jean Havoc looked very interested indeed, and it wasn't just in his eyes. Ed only needed to glance downward once to find how hard the man was, and a warm touch of pride enveloped him as he realized just how talented he was with his mouth.

"Will you let me satisfy you, Jean?" he asked lustily as he let the saliva-coated hand fall back where it belonged. He looked into Havoc's eyes and saw the crude mix of desire and uncertainty swirling there, reminding Ed of a child wanting the hot, chewy cookie on the plate but knowing he should not. Of course, the child always ended up with chocolate on the corners of his mouth and crumbs on his shirt.

Jean nodded.

The youngest of the trio glanced behind him at Roy to tease him with a smile as he eased himself to his knees, his fingers blindly working to pull Jean's pants down. When he looked back at what was before him, he heard movement from behind him and footsteps approaching a few moments later.

Only when Roy came into his peripheral vision did he take Jean's hard cock between his lips, a soft moan immediately set free to dance with the air as he tightened his throat and wiggled his tongue.

The game was officially started, and Ed smirked as he sucked Jean's length, which wasn't nearly as impressive as Roy's.

Roy: 1. Jean: 0.

Edward looked up as he ran his long tongue along the thick, blue vein that ran under the shaft to watch as Roy began stripping away Jean's jacket and undershirt from behind, all the while adding kisses and lashes of his tongue along the back of the man's neck. He saw that Havoc's face was twisted with pleasure with his head tossed back slightly and eyes tightly shut, and he thought for one short second that he could _see _the moans and short breaths tumbling out of Jean's mouth.

Again that warm touch of pride clasped his heart, but that warmth ignited into a blazing fire when fingers grabbed his hair like gold reins and pulsing flesh attacked the back of his throat in a barbaric mouth-fuck.

Animalistic sounds, all in Jean's voice, filled the air, making Roy smile as he carelessly kissed along the man's exposed neck and shoulders. The throaty sounds increased in volume and intensity as he trailed his fingers down the center of Havoc's front, stopping to play in the thicket of dark pubic hair at the base of his shaft, which was busy inside his Edward's mouth.

With so much sensation against his body, Roy realized how close his subordinate was to releasing himself, and he bit back a howl of laughter when he happened to see the coiling confusion and frustration suddenly seize Havoc's features.

"It's okay," he whispered in a rumbling voice, bringing his fingers up to pinch a nipple, "to let go. He swallows."

The moment those words of reassurance met his ears, his stomach tightened and a shuttering gasp escaped his lips as he shot his hot load into the blond's mouth. Eyes slitted, he watched Edward clean his limp dick, lapping up every bit of the white sin with his tongue. Damn that fucking tongue. He'd never met anyone with such oral expertise as that (and one who swallows, no less!), and the only thought that crossed his mind was the simple pondering question of how often Edward used that tongue on his dark eyed lover. An image worked itself in his head and he felt his wet length twitch with excitement and potential life.

_'He's yummy,' _Ed thought as he ran his tongue one last time over the slit, feeling it pulse against his lips. As he pulled away, he smacked his lips and decided that although Roy and Jean tasted relatively the same, Jean had an almost sweet flavor. A desirable and very addicting taste.

Roy: 1. Jean: 1.

"Isn't he marvelous?" Roy asked, deeply breathing in the scent of Havoc's hair. Vanilla. "You can touch him."

Both men gazed down at the blond, who was still on his knees and looking up at them, gold eyes flickering from black to blue. Ed could see the intrigue and lust in the black and the uncertainty in the blue. It was obvious to Ed that Jean wasn't sure what to make of the situation, and he was sure that Roy was the reason why. If Jean touched him, then he would be touching another man's property and that man happened to be very intimidating. However, Jean had already walked--no, he had fucking ran!--across Roy's territory, so why did he look so uncertain? Maybe he just needed a bit of reassurance...

"You can touch me, Jean," the blond said to confirm Roy's words. "You can touch me anywhere you want."

"Here," Roy said as he placed his hand on the blond's shoulder and urged him to bow until his chest touched the floor. He then took Jean's hand and led it over Edward's back to trail on subtle hills of bone.

With both men out of his view, Ed's entire body twitched in anticipation as the hands split from each other and went in their own direction, one to cup his shoulder while the other took a more adventurous route. Whose hands were where?

Fingertips ghosted down his spine, briefly stopping at the beginning of the natural indent of flesh before slipping into the moist darkness of his ass. A low groan vibrated in his throat as he felt the man brush against his puckered entrance, which pulsed in response.

The other hand had long left his shoulder to play along the front of his throat, the back of it touching the floor due to the confined space. It ran repeatedly over the masculine bulge in the very center, giving him the most peculiar feeling, almost as if he could leave his body at any moment. Such a strange feeling. However, this tickling sensation was not unknown to him, and it told him that it was Roy's hand at his throat and Jean was the one tracing the rippled flesh.

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt two of Jean's fingers venture inside him. Apparently Jean knew that he didn't have to start small with only one. The long digits pushed deep in his body, immediately pressing against that wonderful thing inside him. A hitched moan of approval brushed the floor as the spot was probed by Jean's fingertips with a child-like interest.

"He can take more than that," Roy said, voice lined with something close to pride, his fingers leaving Ed's throat.

"Fuck," the blond muttered as a third finger, Roy's finger, was pushed inside him to ride on top of Jean's in a pyramid formation.

The rhythm that was created was insanely strange but more than satisfying. Jean's fingers worked against Roy's, going out as Roy's went in and vice versa. Roy's one fingers, however, happened to be in a better spot than both of Jean's; it had his prostate as its sole target, and although Jean was touching it too, Roy was touching it in a much more pleasurable spot, which made Ed immediately think that Roy knew his body, a man's body, more than Jean did.

Roy: 2. Jean: 1.

Edward was known to be something of a troublemaker (unintentionally, he claims) and a very mischievous and sly person, and even when locked in the chains of intimacy this could be held as the truth.

"Oh, Jean! Yes!" he moaned, his words clipped as his breathing went shallow. He made sure to say only Jean's name, which was very hard since he was accustomed to saying his lover's name, not to mention that Roy was the one who was really making him quake with pleasure. But regardless, he knew exactly what he was doing, and he told himself that this was no longer just a game but also a test for his Roy.

A small whimper of disappointment came off his lips as the three fingers detached themselves from his body, leaving him with a void that was desperate to be filled again. He turned his head as far down as he could to take a glance at Jean moving behind, Roy simply kneeling beside him and watching too.

Hands embraced his sides and a smirk took over his mouth as he felt Jean's second erection touch his body. What he did when that throbbing staff of flesh was thrust inside him was very important to the game and more important to the test.

His hands clenched tightly together and his eyes screwed shut as he called out the man's name with feigned intensity and passion. Of course, Jean was nothing compared to Roy in this area; that much was confirmed the moment Jean began to rock his hips, moving himself in and out of the dark tunnel with a rapid pace. Nonetheless, Edward forced himself to call out Jean's name.

_'I don't...I don't like this. Why the fuck is this happening? He sounds like he enjoys that bastard more than me!' _Roy thought as he studied his lover's face, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. The sudden sense of resentment, and even bitter jealousy, toward Jean was understandable, he decided. If Jean had to listen to another man's name come off his own lover's lips, then wouldn't he be feeling the same? Of course he would! After all, men were such possessive creatures.

When Roy heard Jean's name again, he decided he'd had enough.

The raven-haired man crawled away from his spot and made his way to Ed's head. He spread his legs far apart, each long limb traveling down the blond's side. But Edward hadn't noticed his presence, nor what he was there for.

Slightly aggitated with blond, who was still calling out the smoker's name, Roy grabbed a handful of bright hair and forced Ed's head up. If Roy could keep his small lover's big mouth busy, then he would no longer have to hear anything but throaty grunts and groans.

Edward fell silent as he looked into his lover's dark, narrowed eyes. A small flinch met him as Roy pulled at his hair in a single jerk, and he immediately awarded the older alchemist another point. Ed did like it rough.

Roy: 3. Jean: 1.

Roy pressed down with his hands to force Edward's head to lower. His head tossed back as a warm wetness enveloped his throbbing cock. And since Ed was being pounded by Jean, his small body rocked back and forth for his lips to effortlessly work along his length.

Not only would he no longer have to hear Jean's name, he was also being pleasured in the process. It was winning with double the benefits.

However, and damn that however, the victory didn't last long as vibrations began to coat his length from the blond's moans of pleasure. This, Roy did not like at all. And he lost pleasure in Edward's talented tongue and hard teeth and soft lips. All he found he could do was glare at Jean Havoc with eyes of malice.

Ed glanced up at the raven-haired man and instantly knew his plan was working. He just hoped as he dug his fingers into Roy's thighs for support that Havoc wouldn't end up dead or have the shit beaten out of him.

About two minutes into the fuck, Ed began to wish Jean would hurry up. Jean was probably amazing to someone who had never had someone with Roy's experience, but to Ed, Jean was very boring.

Roy: 4. Jean: 1.

And then...it happened!

Jean pulled out of the blond to shoot his thick seed all over his lower back. He pumped himself, urging every last ounce of the white substance on Ed's flesh. And while he did this he listened to the young alchemist moan, his voice muffled against his superior's cock. It brought him an immense since of satisfaction, and he knew that he'd just given the blond the best sex of his life, ten times better than Roy could have done!

He moved to the side, chest heaving as he fought to regain control of his lungs. Interested, he watched as Edward sucked off the raven-haired man. Watched as the blond ran his tongue over Roy's long, glistening manhood. He wanted that same tongue back against his own dick again. He wanted Edward for himself.

Havoc continued to watch the two, his hand traveling down to stroke himself. He'd never been so turned-on by one person before in his life! Just watching Edward, watching how his back curved and his gold eyes flickered open every now and then, was enough to fill him again with dark, sinful desires.

But he let go of his growing length once he saw Roy release himself in the blond's mouth. Hesitantly, for he wanted to continue, he rose to his feet and walked over to his clothes to proceed dressing himself while Ed ate up all of Roy.

He was about to leave when a voice from behind stopped him: "Jean!"

The smoker turned to see Ed approaching him and Roy in the background slidding on his pants.

"It was fun," the blond said, then raised himself up on his toes to plant a small kiss on the man's cheek.

This didn't go unnoticed by Roy, and his entire body tensed.

Jean Havoc simply nodded, turned once more, then left, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Edward Elric simply looked at the door, his back to Roy as he mentally congratulated him on his victory.

Roy Mustang simply grabbed the blond and turned him, pressing him against the wall and immediately locking their lips.

"I love you," he said as soon as they broke away. "I love you."

Ed smiled. The game, the test, had worked. Now Roy appreciated their relationship, their relationship of two.

"I love you too, Roy," the blond replied softly. "Always you and only you."

Roy kissed him again, a deep and meaningful kiss that was lined with true passion.

* * *

"Colonel, excuse me, but have you been smoking?"

"No, of course not," Roy replied, looking up from his paperwork with evident confusion.

"Then what's this?" Hawkeye asked as she picked up a cigarette butt from the floor, which was scarred black with soot from yesterday's encounter.

For once, Roy had no clue how to reply.

* * *

**Sorry Jean, but ya lose! Muwhaha! Anyway, I thought to the concept was nice. Edo teaching Roy to appreciate their relationship, that they're together and whatnot. -shrug- I'unno. I do think it could have been better through some parts...okay, a lot of the parts... o.o Heh. **

**Aaaanyways, I did happen to notice that this fic broke 200 reviews. I'm very happy about that, despite not understanding how in the world that happened (definitely don't understand why people are reading this fic when there are better out there, but whateva). But not only did it break 200 reviews, but it did it in less than 25 chapters, which was the goal we'd set not too long ago. Thanks so much for making that happen!!! :D**

**So, I'm sorry that this took so long to update and I'm sorry if it's not what was expected, but I really did try!**


	23. Smudged Glass: master and maid

**Total suckage :/ -sigh- It's boring as hell and lacking greatly. Not that well written and probably has a million awkward and oddly worded sentences. Details a joke, and dialogue is just plain weird. -sigh-**

* * *

"Shit," he muttered as he jiggled the knob, the cold brass radiating a particular cruelness against his palm. The door was locked, and he didn't have the key.

Sighing, Roy left the porch and made his way around the house, the fragrant smell of his lover's flowerbeds meeting his nostrils. His black eyes rested upon the bright blooms, all brimming with young life, and he smiled as he gently tore one from its stem. Dark red carnation. As beautiful as his Edward.

Twirling the flower against his nose, he stepped onto the back porch, and his smile widened as he saw the blond at the glass door, a rag in one hand and a bottle of cleaner in the other. Roy stepped up to the glass, holding the flower out for Ed to admire.

Gold eyes flickered up from the scarlet bloom to meet his, a soft smile playing on his lips. The rag in the blond's right hand dropped to the floor, the cleaner following it. He pressed his palms against the glass, his eyes sliding shut as he then pressed his lips against the cold surface.

Roy smiled as he placed his own hands against the glass. Touched him. Smiled as he placed his lips where Edward's were. Kissed him.

He could feel the blond's warmth fighting desperately through the cold to meet him, and the warmth was winning. The glass fogged as he breathed heavily against it. Smudged as he trailed his fingertips up and down its smooth body. All the same actions mimicked on the other side. It was a fierce battle of two walls of fire fighting against a glacier, beating it back until there was nothing left.

Then, the glass door slid open at the blond's hand and Roy crashed into him, throwing them both to the floor. Their lips met, bruising against each other. Their limbs tangled tightly together, desperate to become forever entwined. Their tongues pressed together, and then the moment, blessed with intensity and passion, disappeared.

"Ack!"

An ugly grimace twisted Roy's face as he jerked away, his entire mouth bitter and odd.

"Definitely wasn't thought out," Ed muttered as he rubbed his lips against his bare arm. "This tastes so bad!"

"C'mon, I bet a glass of water will clear that right up."

"Remind me to never make-out with a freshly-cleaned window ever again," the blond said as Roy helped him to his feet.

Once in the kitchen, Roy pulled a tall glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold water from the tap. Ed gratefully took it from him and began to gulp it down, soon handing it back to the older alchemist to fill again.

"If it tasted so bad, then why didn't you stop sooner?" Roy asked, voice bright with amusement. The taste in his mouth was already fading away, washed out by a pool of hot saliva. After all, just watching Ed doing something so simple as taking a drink was enough to get his mouth watering.

After drinking half of the second glass, Ed replied, "Well, it was too new to just stop."

"New?"

"Have we ever fooled around through a glass door before? Don't think so; therefore, that makes it new."

"Point taken. But what were you doing cleaning?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Ed countered as he set the empty glass on the counter.

"No, of course not! It's just not like you to clean without being told to do so."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not your friggin' maid. I don't need to be told when to clean or how or what."

Without replying to his lover's rant, Roy sighed softly as he walked to the entryway of the kitchen, looking into the living room at the open door. He studied it for a few seconds, amazed by how their bodies overlapped in the glass. He could see where their hands had been. Their lips and tongues. It really was something that shouldn't have stopped, and Roy knew exactly where he would be had the taste of cleaner not taken over his taste buds. He would still be on the floor, his body joined seamlessly with the blond's.

Another sigh fell off his lips at the loss, but that feeling of defeat left him the moment he realized what he could make Ed into.

"Edward," he said, "clean that door again. It looks bad all smudged like that."

That was all he said. He didn't look back at the young alchemist or wait for a reply; he just left, disappeared down the hall.

Biting his bottom lip, enraged, Ed went after him, but he froze when his eyes settled on the glass door. It did look bad, he decided, so he went to where he'd dropped the rag and cleaner and took them back into his hands, his anger fading away.

As he sprayed the door with the blue liquid, the corners of his mouth pulled upward in a small smile. He knew then what thoughts were running through his lover's mind, and he imagined that Roy was on the bed or in the bathroom pleasing himself with the new ideas and images.

Chasing away the smudges with the damp rag, Ed knew he would have to make Roy's fantasy a reality.

A few days spent in careful preparations went by. He had to have all the right things, and finding and buying those things took up quite a bit of time, not to mention money. But he knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

With a soft sigh of exhaustion, Roy turned the knob and stepped inside the house. It was unusually warm, and he immediately began peeling off his military jacket. Letting the heavy fabric hang in his hand, he looked around, expecting Ed to be there; usually, Ed would be waiting for him by the door or would come running up to tackle him with a hug and string of passionate kisses. But there was no little blond in sight.

"Edward, I'm home," he called, his voice piercing the still air. "Ed?"

As he placed his blue jacket on the brass coat hanger, his gaze caught in the dark corner near the door, the fine hairs on the back of his neck pricked up. It was brought on by that unsettling feeling of being watched, of someone else's sudden presence.

Of course, he knew the person behind him could be only one person, so he was hardly surprised to see his Edward standing only a few feet from him. Hardly surprised?

His mouth opened, but no sound passed his lips. He felt his throat suddenly grow dry as a peculiar warmth ghosted over his entire being, even seeping deep into his soul. He knew this feeling, knew it well.

"Master, I'm so glad you're home," the blond said, pinching the sides of his skirt to curtsy. Gold ringlets, rolling and full, bounced along his slender neck and rosy cheeks as he bowed and rose again. It seemed that Edward's hair was just as unruly as he truly was; there was a metal clasp where majority of the wheat locks were prisoned, but some had escaped and sought farther escape to his shoulders.

"Master?"

Roy couldn't tear his eyes away from the blond, couldn't make his mouth work with his tongue to speak. He was entranced, mind captured by the image in front of him.

A pink dress, decorated down each side with white bows of lace, tightly encased Edward's entire body, stopping mid-thigh to let more white lace race down to his knees. Every curve was punctuated in the outfit, and Roy wasn't exactly sure he could remember such round, full hips on the blond.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Ed said through painted lips. More pink. On the hips and on the lips. Lovely.

"Oh, n-no, nothing. Sorry," the raven-haired man said at last, the dry words grating against his even drier throat.

Roy missed the soft smile that met his lover's face, for his eyes were slowly sweeping back down the blond's body again. His gaze had been pulled away by a worried voice, causing him to cease his visual adventure at the knees.

His black eyes followed white stockings, pink stripes racing along each side. Farther down. More to see.

Oh, God.

Heels. Kitten heels.

Pink stilettos. Perfect pink stilettos.

His favorite color had once been blue, but now, now he was entirely a pink kind of guy.

So much pretty pink on such a pretty guy!

"Master," the blond said softly, making Roy snap his gaze upward, "am I displeasing for your eyes? The way you're looking at me . . ."

Roy caught the golden gaze, wordlessly admired it for entirely too long. He saw Edward as the most beautiful creature in the world. No woman or man could match him. Nothing in the world. Not even the flowers in back yard.

Edward was looking at the floor, a small frown on his lips. He looked hurt and vulnerable, but the look was too beautiful not to stare at. Those eyes, those damn beautiful eyes!

"Master?" the young maid said in a voice lower than a whisper.

"You should know, Edward," Roy began, remembering that he'd been asked a question by his lover, "that you are always pleasing to look at."

Ed replied with an elegant curtsy, once again taking the sides of his dress and bowing low, his right leg crossing behind his left.

"Is there anything my master would like?" he asked before straightening himself.

Different responses tossed through his head, and a minute of silence went undisturbed before he decided how to answer.

"No, nothing as of now. Get back to whatever you were doing."

"As you wish, Master."

Familiar warmth enveloped him again as he watched the blond turn and walk away, his black eyes locked on the back of the swishing dress. The fabric moved with Ed's hips, swaying from side to side, and Roy felt himself beginning to harden as he visualized caressing all of what was under the pink and white.

Swallowing hard, he forced himself away from the door to venture into the house. When he walked into the living room, he found Ed dusting a shelf with a black feather duster. It was hard for him not to stand there and watch, but somehow he was able to leave the room and go into the kitchen for the glass of water he desperately needed.

The cool water felt good against his throat as it chased away the gritty dryness. Setting the empty glass in the sink, he wasn't sure why he felt so nervous about the situation; he wanted to touch Edward, wanted to feel the white lace under his fingertips, but he didn't know if he could with how much his hands were shaking. For some reason, his mind told him that his thoughts were not to be held with grace. Wrong, his mind told him; the thoughts and the images floating in his mind were wrong.

Roy peeked his head into the living room to see what the blond was doing, which turned out to be the same thing from the first time. He wanted to kiss Ed and touch him and _love _him, but his mind wouldn't let him move forward. He couldn't understand what was so wrong about it.

He clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip, frustration creeping through him. His fingers twitched against his sides as he watched Edward's every move, watched as he flicked the feather duster over the smooth wood of the coffee table. It felt wrong just looking at him.

A chill ran up his spine, a foreign feeling that crashed through the heat coursing through him. His mind told him not to look, not to touch, not to think, but when Edward looked back at him with a bright smile, he knew he wanted to sin. With that smile aimed at him, he knew he wanted to do something that felt so incredibly wrong. Bluntly, he wanted to fuck the maid.

"Master, do you need something?" the blond asked, bringing the feather duster up to his chest and looking at Roy with hopeful eyes.

A smirk found home on Roy's face as he approached his lover. He reached his hands out to take hold of each curved hip, then slowly turned the small body away from him. Leaning forward, he whispered in Ed's ear, "Dust you toes."

"Yes, Master."

Obediently, Edward bent over, pressing his ass into his master's hard bulge as he swept the black feathers across the tops of his heels. He kept the groan in his throat as he felt Roy's warm hands run up his dress to tightly squeeze his bare ass, slowly inching inward between each squeeze until he felt air brush between his cheeks as he was pulled apart.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" Roy murmured as he traced the blond's cute hole, feeling the rippled flesh twitch and pulse under his fingertip.

"Yes, Master, I do."

Smirk widened to a grin, Roy slipped the single digit pass the ring of muscle, but he only went to the first joint before pulling out and backing away. He heard the disappointed grunt from his lover and decided such behavior would not do.

"Rise," he ordered and watched as the blond straightened himself and turned to face him. "Are you disappointed that I did not please you, Edward?"

"Yes, Master," the maid answered hesitantly, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Sighing, Roy threw himself on the sofa, his legs spreading apart and arms resting on the top of the headrest. He studied Ed, eyes running up and down the lithe frame, smiling once he saw how turned on his young lover was. Finally, he said, "I will only please you if you do well satisfying me. I want you to clean my dick."

"As you wish, Master," the blond replied with a small curtsy, noting that his erection was showing, and then lowering himself between Roy's parted legs.

Placing his hands on the man's knees, he leaned forward, taking the metal tab of the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down the track of teeth. He nuzzled his nose against the bulge until the slit in Roy's boxers opened to reveal his cock. With the impressive organ in sight, he nudged it with his lips, coaxing it out of the darkness.

Roy's hand went to the back of his head, pressing him tighter against his dick and causing the metal hair pin to dig into his scalp as he nibbled at the velvety head, which oozed with sweet pre-cum. He smeared the sticky substance all over the tip, his tongue aiding in the job.

"That's right," Roy murmured, voice clipped with a soft sigh and moan. "Get me nice and wet. Use that tongue, boy."

Ed took as much of his lover's cock in his mouth as he could, his tongue wiggling wildly against the bottom as he sucked. Moans rang in the air as Roy thrust his hips forward, forcing more of himself in the moist cavern. He wanted to gag as his master's maleness went deep into his throat, but he was experienced in this and opened his throat to welcome the intrusion.

With his hands holding the blond head, he knew Ed couldn't do much on his own, but Roy knew how to gain pleasure and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling the long strands from the metal clasp. He jerked Ed's head back and pushed forward, making his hard cock swim in and out of the saliva-laden mouth.

Honest moans filled the air, each sound riddled with a soft sigh or gasp as he felt his stomach tighten and his body filled with a peculiar tension. He knew he was drawing closer with every passing second, soon to be sighing with relief. However, he untangled his fingers from the blond's head and set him free, knowing he had to unload himself elsewhere.

"You did well," he commented as he examined his glistening cock.

"Thank you, Master. I will always cherish your praise."

Roy smirked at the line; it was quite amusing, if not scary, how well his Edward could fit into a role. If Ed hadn't gone into the military, he probably would have ended up a movie star or something. Or at least that's what Roy saw him doing. But then they probably would never have met, so perhaps all the pieces had fallen right where they needed to be.

"I'm going to reward you, Edward," he said. "On your feet. Get against the door."

Ed nodded as he slowly rose from his knees and made his way to the door on the other side of the room. He carefully pressed himself against the glass, grateful for the sudden coolness that ambushed his hot body. Apprehension seized him as he waited for his lover's touch, and he squirmed as his mind worked out what was going to happen, gave him images and imagined dialogue to keep him hot and ready.

His breath fogged against the glass as he felt hands finally touch him, caressing each hip. His back arched and heart set to racing as Roy's hard erection pressed against his ass.

"Can you feel me?" Roy whispered, his warm breath making a heavy coat against his ear.

"Yes, Master," the blond replied with a groan, backing himself against his lover's cock.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Edward?"

"Master, please," Ed said in a shaky voice as lips nipped at the back of his neck and hands ventured over his hips and thighs.

Roy smiled as he kissed the maid's neck, long strands of fallen hair tickling his nose and cheeks. He slowly moved his hips forward until a familiar tightness surrounded him, though he had not passed that tender ring of flesh. No, there was something he wanted done before he would go any farther.

"Tell me you want it."

Fingers curling against the glass, Ed swallowed hard, fighting down the thick lump in his throat. His body ached with desperation. He needed to feel the man inside him, needed to feel his every touch. He needed Roy. His body needed Roy.

"Master, I want you," he said urgently. "Please, I _need _you to fuck me."

Roy laughed, a very hollow and airy sound that seemed to hang in the air long after he'd stopped.

"As you wish."

With those words, he thrust his hips forward, burying his thick length in the blond and receiving a loud cry for the move. He loved the sound, reveled in the way it vibrated against his body and mind.

He pulled out to the head, but quickly hid the rest with another hard thrust of his hips. Again and again he repeated the simple action, thoroughly enjoying how the blond's back arched and voice carried in the air. He could feel the white lace of the dress brushing his dick with every thrust, creating a whispering sensation that added to the symphony of pleasure playing in his body.

Ed's body pressed against the glass door, rattling it against the metal track at the top and bottom. The thought of the glass shattering from the pressure had never crossed Roy's mind until he noticed the intrusive sound of the rattling. If that glass broke, it wouldn't be pretty at all.

Reluctantly, he lessened the power behind his movements, slowing to a moderate, easy pace. With a soft smirk, he shifted his hips to the side slightly and pushed forward. Edward nearly screamed with pleasure as that all-important spot was touched. Being that the pace was now slower and calmer, he simply concentrated on massaging his lover's sweet spot.

Edward moaned loudly as his prostate was touched over and over, and he felt his hot balls pull tight against his body, then something leave his own cock, leaving a splotch of white on the glass. Controlled breathing became unknown to him as Roy continued to pound his tight ass, rocking him against the door, his cock smearing the thick substance.

Finally, Roy let out a grunt and sigh as he shot his load inside the blond. He gave a few more lazy thrusts before detaching himself from the small body, lowering himself on the floor to recuperate. On his back, chest heaving, he watched as Ed's breath clouded the glass. His eyes ventured down, following the outline of the body. Again the glass was smudged and dirty.

He continued to watch the blond as he left the sliding door on trembling legs to join him on the floor, his hair in a total disarray and damp with sweat and his outfit not looking too clean. But hell, Roy still saw him as beautiful, so when Ed came to his side, he took him in his arms and said very simply:

"Edward, you need to clean that door again. It looks bad all smudged like that."

* * *

**Hey! Do you know what today is? Today is my fanfiction anniversary! Yep, that's right! I've been with this website for exactly two years :D Joined it on 6-12-07, I did. Now, I know I do have a tendency to say I hate a chapter or a fic or whatever, just like I did with this chapter, but I really am proud of everything I've done, and I think I'm a successful writer. I know I'm not the best, and I'll tell you in a heartbeat I'm not, but I do think I've written some pretty great things. But of course, this success wouldn't be here if it weren't for -drumroll- you guys! :D Yeppers, you all have made it possible for me to be proud, and I have no clue how to prove my gratitude so you'll just have to accept a 'Thank you!' for now :) Thank you!**

**Anyway, that's it! Please review.**

**Oh, earlier in the chapter, it said something about Ed wearing heels (Oh, God. Heels. Kitten heels. Pink stilletos. Perfect pink stilletos). Well, for those of you who don't know, kitten heels are stilletos that are really short, like only an inch or whatever. I didn't think Ed would be able to handle the five inches of extra height XP haha**

**Oh, and good luck, Moon! You'll do great, I know! :D**


	24. Roller Fun: handjob, amusement park

**We all know and love Taranova. Well, if you like this, you gotta love her more! Her and her friend went to an amusement park one day, where they came up with this idea. She told me about it, and I just had to do it! It's such an off-the-wall and original, I think anyway, idea that I just couldn't pass it up! Anyway, thank you very much, Tara and Sara! :D**

**Oh, by the way, this is starting late at night, at about 11:45 p.m. I don't think I mentioned it in the chapter.**

**So, please read and review :)**

* * *

"Time," he said as the train rolled into the station. "Two minutes and nine seconds."

"Still think you can do it?"

"Oh, baby, you know I can do it. Come on."

With that, Roy took his lover by the hand, and they took their spot in line for the ride.

The screams of young children and women rang in the night air, mingled with the roar of metal rolling against metal and hastily working gears turning round and round. Laughter and adrenaline pulsed heavily throughout the park, making every participant want to go here or go there to send their fears to undiscovered heights. In short, people were having fun. And that fun was soon going to explode into something brilliant for Roy and Ed.

"This line is long," Ed muttered.

Roy squeezed his hand and gave him a flirtatious smile. He didn't really care what those around them thought about their affectionate behavior towards each other. Two guys holding hands was hardly something to gawk at.

"It'll be worth it in the end, Ed."

"I still don't think you can do it."

Face marked with new mischief, Roy gently pulled on the blond's hand, bringing them closer. He wrapped his arms around the small waist, his hand resting lazily on his lover's ass, while his other set itself on the center of Ed's chest.

"I _know _I can do it. You're weak against me," he murmured, closing the gap between their mouths. Too easily he was able to plunge his wet tongue deep in the sweet mouth, delight tracing him as the blond's intoxicating flavors dominated his taste buds. He pulled away, deciding to see just how much of an impact that kiss had on his lover.

Roy smirked as he pressed his knee between Ed's legs, feeling something firm touch him from behind the cover of rough denim. He looked into the gold eyes and saw the pulsating hint of lust and desire.

"See? You _are _weak against me," he said, then took the tiny hand back into his to move them up in the line. Stopping, he chuckled and whispered in Ed's ear, "I hardly did anything and you're already desperate for more."

Without a word, Ed turned away, showing his back to the man. He folded his arms across his chest, defeated in that he was losing the game already. Roy, on the other hand, simply smiled and tugged on the long braid of soft wheat. He heard the soft moan in his lover's throat and knew Ed was getting even harder.

The train pulled into the station, and the people on it hopped off to allow newcomers to enjoy the ride. The line moved forward, but unfortunately, Roy and Ed still had to wait.

As the train slowly began its ascent, Ed whipped around and said, "Lets change the game!"

"Change the game? What did you have in mind?"

Ed leaned forward, whispering the details to his lover. Roy grinned and accepted the new change, for he already knew Ed was going to lose.

Screams and 'Wo-hos' rose in the air as the roller coaster dipped and dived, raced along its tracks. The people on board broke into laughter as the train slowed into the station. The operator pointed the group to the exit and instructed the appropriate number of people to take their seats.

The wonderful thing about the train was that each section would seat two people, and there were eight sections in all, resulting in sixteen passengers. To add to this, each section had arms of protruding plastic to make the train more cosmetic and appealing. This blocked view from the passengers behind, as well as from the sides. It offered complete privacy while remaining in public.

Ed and Roy chose a section in the middle. Bulky arms of protection lowered over their chests, the first sign that the take-off was about to begin.

"Are you ready?" Ed asked.

"The question is: are you?"

Before Ed was able to respond, the train took off, crawling forward up the slope. The game was officially in action.

Ed, who was on the left, placed his hand on his lover's lap, and Roy did the same, their arms crossing.

The train reached the very top of the incline and stopped for a brief moment. Then, in a quick blink, it bolted down the tracks.

As quick as the train was going, Ed dug his hand in the man's pants, immediately taking his flaccid length under his fingers. He vigorously stroked his lover in the confined space as Roy did the same to him.

Docile, cool air became violent against their flushed, hot faces. It whipped at their hair, tossing it wildly in different directions as the ride tried so very hard to throw them off with crazy turns and upside-down loops.

Roy was determined to win. The screams from the teenage girls behind them tried desperately to invade his hearing, but he only heard the blond's soft moans. And his own. Ed was so hard in his palm, but he knew he was just as hard, if not harder, against Ed's own.

He had to win! He had to!

He quickened his pace, making sure to keep one finger over the wet slit to rub in unison with the hard strokes.

"Ah," he cried out, the ride turning them upside-down.

Damn it all to hell! Ed was doing the same thing to him!

He bit down hard on his bottom lip. Sideways, spinning round, round, round. He wanted to let go so bad! Jerking turns, left and right. Sudden bumps.

Ed knew how much his lover was fighting. He knew Roy was desperate for a release but more desperate to win. He smiled, because he knew he was going to win; Roy just idly had his fingers wrapped around his hard cock, having stopped to hesitantly welcome the intense pleasure he was being brought.

"Nhn...Ah, f-fuck," Roy yelled as he came hard against Ed's palm, the unexpected jerk of the train forcing him to give in.

Breathless, he pulled his hand from Ed's pants, feeling his own length being released. The train slowed then, and a moment later, he was staggering down the steps of the exit, his blond following close behind him with a wide grin on his face.

"Looks like you're the one who's weak," Ed said, running his tongue over his soiled fingers to taste the man. It was a quick and flawless gesture that went unnoticed by those around them.

"Yeah, yeah," Roy mumbled, his knees shaking slightly as small waves of ecstasy rolled through him.

Ed smiled as he pressed himself against his lover for a tight embrace. He placed a heavy kiss on Roy's cheek, then whispered seductively in his ear, "I'm still so fucking hard."

"Oh, really, you don't say."

"Mhm, and if you fix it, then you win. You like to win, don't you?"

"Always," Roy replied, his body sinking back into normality. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on."

Like before, he took the blond's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Holding hands, Roy led them through the crowd of citizens, stopping when a towering ring strewn with bright lights came in direct view.

"The Ferris wheel?"

"Yep." Ed didn't know it, but the Ferris wheel had been planned from the start. It was really the only reason why Roy had suggested they spend their day at the carnival in the first place. He had the whole thing planned out from the beginning, even without the 'game' they'd played.

With a gentle tug, Roy led them in line. Luckily, the Ferris wheel wasn't that popular, especially with all the roller coasters and carnival games. They only had to wait for a few minutes before it was their turn.

Before stepping into the little room, Roy greeted the operator with a firm handshake, which Ed found very unusual. However, he simply shrugged and entered the house-like cart, sitting on the bench. He kept his eyes on the window as Roy sat beside him. A moment later they began to move.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Roy asked softly, wrapping his arm around Ed's shoulder. The wheel was slowly turning, revealing more and more of the world below. Lights were flashing and blinking, bright and full of life. The joy in the people was more than obvious, and their laughter and thrilled screams were still clearly heard, though growing more faint with every second.

Their room was almost to the very top, so Roy turned to place his lips on the blond's neck. He buried his hand under the brown shirt, trailing his fingers softly over firm abs. As he caressed his lover's smooth body, he kissed passionately at his neck, leaving more than one red mark across the ivory flesh. Throaty groans vibrated against his lips as he continued to kiss, his fingers becoming more adventurous as he teased the beginnings of sensitive skin under the thick denim.

The Ferris wheel let out a sighing groan, creaking against the gears.

"It s-stopped," Ed said, his voice heavy with the subtle intensity that brushed his every nerve.

"Good."

Following his words, Roy halted his movements to unzip his lover's jeans and remove his throbbing erection from the tight, dark confines. He twisted his body, lowering his lips on the head that glistened with pre-cum. He kissed the velvety, wet tip, earning a low moan of approval from the blond.

Fingers coiled in his hair as he engulfed the head, delving deeper to moisten half of the shaft. He tightened his mouth to suck as his tongue massaged the underside, tracing the thick vein that pulsed against him. The fingers tightened, hips bucking forward as a hot moan filled the air, drowning out the activity on the ground below. He loved it, and gladly took more of his lover in his mouth, his hand going to base of the shaft to stroke and pet.

Ed hunched over Roy's head in a cradling position, his hands latching tightly against his scalp and neck. He moaned and begged the man for more, his voice ragged and raspy as his breathing escaped him.

"Roy!" he cried out, his shaking breath tussling the black hair. His stomach pulled in a familiar jerk of tension, and then he shot himself in his lover's willing mouth. Roy continued to suck on him and lick him until he was completely empty, every ounce of his white seed sliding down the slender throat.

Panting heavily, Ed leaned against the bench, his head pressed against the window. Roy detached himself, licking his lips as he hid the blond's flaccid and happy length back in his jeans. As if nothing had happened, he straightened himself and pulled his Edward against him, placing his head against his chest.

The Ferris wheel began to turn again just as midnight fireworks lit up the dark sky. He'd been off on his timing, but that didn't matter. The dashing sprays of green and red, silver and blue, danced through the sky so vibrantly that they could be seen anywhere.

Smiling, Roy pressed his soft lips against his lover's forehead.

"Who's weak now?" he asked jokingly, repeating the kiss.

"I love you too," Ed said, looking up at him with a smile, his cheek lighting up in red, while Roy's lit up in blue.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Be kind and review :D**


	25. Sour Milk: oral in the kitchen

**I am sooo frustrated with this fic and all the others I've got going right now. I forgot how to write T-T  
This chapter is boring beyond belief and short, not detailed at all, awkwardly written, and just...well, just terrible all around.**

**Anyway, this chapter is from my other fic _Curdle_, and you kinda have to have read it before to get the full impact of the ending to this chapter. It doesn't really matter though. It would just make more sense to some than others.**

* * *

"Here, Roy," the blond said, handing the cold carton to his lover. They'd spent majority of the day in the bedroom together cuddling and groping. Loving each other. So, he decided that his lover needed something to drink.

"Thanks."

Ed watched as the raven-haired man twisted the blue cap off and pressed the rim to his lips to take several big gulps of the white liquid. It made him shudder to watch.

"I don't see how anyone could like that crap," he said, voice brimming with disgust. It was from a cow's titty! Who in the world had gotten the bright idea to push the calf aside and suck on the cow's tit!? What's more, how had that person found it appealing?

"If you'd just try it..." Roy countered, voice trailing off as he replaced the cap and set the carton on the table. He turned his gaze to the blond, his smile outlined in white.

"I'll try it, but only one way..."

"Oh? And how would that be?"

"Like this," the blond said lowly, leaning forward to sweep his tongue across his lover's upper lip without a moment of hesitation. The faint flavor of milk brushed his taste buds, sending a cruel wave of disgust down his spine; slipping his tongue in the moist cavern of Roy's mouth, he fought against the urge to abandon his adventure as the milk's taste grew inside him.

A soft moan of delight echoed in his throat as he felt Roy's swirl around his in an odd dance of intimacy. He brought his hands up to his lover's chest for support as he nestled himself in his lap, where he felt something hard and familiar touch him, making his heart twitch as his skin pricked with anticipation.

But damn it! That damn taste of milk was still battling his taste buds, and he could even taste it on Roy's tongue. He could taste it in Roy's breath. He hated it!

The taste had to go away, or he was going to be sick.

An idea, a really swell idea, crossed his thoughts, and he smirked as he broke the passionate connection of their mouths, wet strands of saliva falling down their chins.

Ed trailed his lips downward in a road of small kisses. Down, down, down. Back arching into the journey. A slender throat became his. Hard necklace of bone captured between his lips. Further down. Something soft. He nibbled on it curiously, experimentally; it hardened against his lips and tongue, perked to a small mountain of flesh.

Sticky hands stroked his back as he sucked on the man's nipple, the taste of milk slowly fading away. Soft, feathery moans tumbled into the air as he expertly worked his tongue around the pink pebble, the sounds of his lover's pleasure making his crotch ache with need and lust.

He wasn't selfish though. He grabbed Roy, stroked him hard until he felt his fingertips moisten with pre-cum. The moans grew louder, echoed in his ears. He felt his lover tremble with delight underneath him, and he filled with pride knowing that it was only because of his touches.

"Damn, I love you," the raven-haired man groaned, grabbing a handful of long, straggly hair. Panting, he pulled his young lover away and looked deep in his amber eyes. They stared at each other, unmoving, gazes locked. An eternity passed before their lips came together in a hot embrace.

The intensity rose as their limbs tangled, mimicking their tongues. Their bodies rocked and swayed against each other, heat and passion swirling together. Rising, boiling, in them.

Craving the blond's body around his, he broke the kiss and pushed Ed down on the table, spreading his legs far apart. He eased his hips forward until he touched something sticky and wet, but he stopped.

Smiling softly at the groan of disappointment, he arched his body and leaned down to place his lips on his lover's chest. He kissed his Edward's heart. Felt it flutter against his lips.

Only after that did he thrust forward, slipping himself in the blond entirely. Ed's legs instantly wrapped around his waist, forcing him deeper in the dark tunnel. Deeper and deeper, he filled the small body with himself. He eased out almost completely and rammed himself back in, savoring the barbaric cry of his lover.

The table squealed against the floor as it was pushed back, the milk in the carton sloshing back and forth. Ed turned his head to the side, gasping and groaning, begging for more with words he didn't know; oddly, he became mesmerized by the white liquid as it rose and fell against the plastic walls, and coupled with Roy's steady grunts and his own shrill moans, he started to fall away from the world, began to fade into the background.

He grabbed the edges of the table, his knuckles turning as white as the milk as Roy ferociously pounded his ass. Fingers then wrapped around his stiff cock, pumping him in rhythm with the thrusting hips.

The world shook, swayed from itself. All walls came crashing down. Shattered.

Teeth clenched together, Roy pulled out of his lover, his seed spurting onto a heaving chest and slender throat, some even falling on parted lips. He gave a rough jerk to Ed's length, delighted as the white substance filled his hand and splattered on both of their stomachs.

Spent, he stepped back and dropped himself on the chair, body trembling with pleasure. He could hear Ed's shallow breathing matching his own, and he smiled as he leaned his head back to look absently at the ceiling.

"Did you like it?" he asked after a few minutes spent in silence and recomposure, turning his gaze on the blond.

"Oh, it was amazing!"

"Not that. The milk, did you like the milk?"

"I like your milk more," Ed replied with a coy wink, dipping his fingers in the sticky mess on his chest and bringing it to his lips.

Roy smiled, "Well, pass me the _other_ milk, please."

Nodding, Ed reached behind him, taking the plastic carton by the handle and handing it to Roy. He watched as the man popped the cap off and took a big swig of the white liquid, then spit it all back in the container.

"What's wrong?"

"It curdled!"

* * *

**See? I forgot how to write :(**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to get another chapter up some time this weekend. I start band camp (yeah, I said it: band camp - Drum Major, baby XD) Monday, so time's going to be limited. It's sad 'cause I had planned to have this fic up to thirty chapters by this time, as well as had Mizer finished. No go. -sigh- Again, anyway, to help me, I would love it if some of you lovely readers could suggest a topic for the next chapter. I already have a list of ideas of my own, as well as those that were suggested throughout the fic, but I just can't visualize any of them :(  
So, suggestions would be appreciated. Perferably kinda off-the-wall, wild stuff.**

**I'm planning to write a few more short chapters, then go back into some long ones (three of which will feature dark, naughty things like bondage and cutting and whatnot). But I need topics for those short chapters.**


	26. Bloody Exhibit: rape

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE**

**So, I'm trying quite a few new things with my writing style. That said, some of this chapter might be a bit unusal, nonsensical, and/or weird. Or it might be amazingly kickass. I dunno. It's as much your call as it is mine haha Anyway, please do keep that in mind as you read, that I am trying some new things and whatnot. Also, I would like to say that I find the beginning of this a bit...eh, passive? shaky? something like that.**

**Anyway, enjoy? Yeah, enjoy! :D  
Sorry if it's total crap or "not up to standards" or whatever - I was get antsy to update haha**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE (not roleplay)**

* * *

How many times had he gazed upon that bare chest and stopped himself, heart searing in the flames of desire? How many times had he touched that small hip and gone no farther? How many damn times had he restrained himself from relishing in the great sin of primal dominance? How many fucking times?

No longer.

His black eyes flickered to the bed, the occupant peaceful in his sleep: chest slowly rising and falling, fingers occasionally twitching against the bedsheets, faced framed in fallen strands of gold.

Beautiful.

He licked his lips.

Irresistible.

A single bead of water trickled down his bare back as he ran his fingers through his hair, sending a shiver to race along his spine as the cool droplet teased his hot flesh. Like on some wild journey challenged with time, the small bead trailed down, down, down, following every subtle curve of his frame; it then disappeared, swallowed by the thick cotton that surrounded his hips.

With a soft sigh, he tore the towel from his body and tossed it carelessly on the carpet. Shame, the droplet would not be joining the sweat and the blood.

Blood. Oh, there would be plenty of that, not a drop spilled from his own veins. The sweet blood of an innocent, someone pristine and untouched, would paint the air with wickedness and the stench of metallic malevolence.

He took a step forward, a smirk falling on his lips; too easily would he be victorious, triumphant in his trials. Another step brought him closer, and he soon found himself at the very edge of the bed. Further in time, a minute built and fallen, he crawled in, hugging the small body beside him; a back arched arched against him at the innocent embrace, accompanied by a deep groan.

As he shifted closer, the boy's soft clothes rubbed against his flaccid length, and he bit back pleasure in the simplicity of the connection. He could feel himself yearning to come into a new life, twitching softly as he touched smooth fabric once more.

Minutes crawled by, time spent in subtle amazement at the overwhelming sensation of the blond's pajama pants against him as he slowly rocked his hips. Too much time was falling to waste, he realized.

His left hand gently grasped a hip, yet he froze, his lips barely upon the fine down of Edward's neck.

Edward loved him. Could he really hurt him so? Could he really strip the teen of trust and love?

Questions tossed his mind like a raging storm in the ocean, violent waves crashing down on a small boat as lightening licked the sky. The scene was dark and cold, just like the damn thoughts in his head. Then the black skies parted and the sea calmed, the answer shining on a glass surface of blue.

Yes, he could hurt Edward, because he didn't love him.

A wicked smile crossed his lips as he pressed them hard against the blond's neck, his hand trailing under the soft fabric at his small, effeminate hips. As his lips mercilessly attacked the back of the slender neck, his fingers journeyed forward until coarse hair interrupted the smooth expanse of warm flesh; he played in the wiry hair, twisting his fingertips in the mess of blond, rousing the boy from his sleep.

"Roy, w-what are you doing?" he groaned, wrapping his fingers around the invading hand.

He didn't answer, as actions and words could not be placed so evenly on a scale. He grabbed the lifeless length of the boy, flicking his wrist for quick, vigorous strokes. His wet lips stayed wrapped around sweet flesh, like the purest honey.

"Roy!"

The raven-haired man smirked at the simple passing of letters, darting his tongue in and out of the blond's ear. As he pumped and fondled the boy, he felt the long length stiffen and twitch in his hand, setting his grin to split farther apart.

It wasn't uncommon to be awakened by the other with soft kisses and strokes of intimacy, and part of the reason why Roy shared his bed with the kid was in the hopes that he would wake up with a mouth greedily taking in his cock. His dear Edward was far from innocent in such ways, and now was no exception.

He felt Edward's hips buck forward into his palm, followed by a sharp grunt of want. Horny, little bastard—always wanting yet never willing to entirely give.

Nibbling on the blond's ear, he quickened his strokes, the cock hot and hard in his hand. As pleasure voiced itself, he wanted to laugh at how unknowing and unsuspecting Edward was, how naively the teen thought it was nothing more than a bit of midnight fun.

"I-I—!"

"Are you close?" Roy whispered huskily.

"Yes!"

Roy smirked as he covered the wet head with his palm, flicking his wrist several times and catching the hitched moans in his ears. Edward's hips thrust forward against his hand, an echoing cry of pleasure tearing from his parted lips as a sticky substance tore from the his length to fill Roy's palm. The raven-haired man let every ounce of the white sin paint his hand, and when he removed it from the confines of the blond's pants, he rubbed it on his own cock, hissing at how sensitive the area had become.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked, a quiver in his voice as pleasure continued to rock him.

A dark smile spread over his face, even darker thoughts looming in his mind. His body ached, need and lust extended with abuse for too long; he rocked his hips against Ed's hind, let him feel how hard and needing he was.

"Can you feel it?" Roy asked lowly, his breath barely controlled. "Can you feel how hot I am?" He pushed his hips forward, one hard and rough jerk that would have placed him deep in the blond. Stupid fucking clothes.

He took hold of the elastic band on Ed's pants, tore them down with a solid flick of his wrist. Soft, sandy skin, perfect in every way. Just a few more seconds of waiting, a few more seconds of savoring. Touching, gently. Explorative strokes along satin flesh. Wondering what the blond was thinking with every sticky stroke.

He explored a bare thigh, the muscles under relaxed, then moved upward along Edward's side until he came upon a bony shoulder. Moving to the center, he trailed his finger down subtle dips and rises of his spine, stopping momentarily at the base where a small crevice lay. He tapped against the spot, felt the blond shake softly in response, saw muscles suddenly twitch and tense in his thigh.

"I've been good to you, haven't I?" he asked in a hollow whisper, tapping his finger against the engraved flesh once more. Slowly, he moved his finger deeper in the crevice, a gentle tightness wrapping around the tip; he would have gone farther—fuck, so much farther—yet his dear, dear Edward would not so easily succumb to such touches as a hand latched tightly around his wrist to pull him away from his goal.

"No, Roy, I already told you I don't want to be touched there," the blond said, voice lined with obvious agitation.

A low laugh rumbled in his throat as he tore his hand from Edward's grasp, swiftly turning the tables and snatching a bony wrist. He squeezed it _tightly_, twisted it awkwardly until he heard the blond whimper, some bigger, deeper, more pathetic sound suppressed behind a clenched jaw. With a single, uncaring jerk, he wrenched Ed's arm upward against his bare back. Heard the pop of bone.

"It's been so long," he whispered harshly, letting go of a hot breath as his cock twitched and throbbed for attention.

"Roy, let me go."

"Not when I've come this far. Not when I'm this fucking close." He ran his tongue along the back of the blond's neck, the faint flavor of salt falling upon his taste buds. It would be so easy to plunge himself deep inside the bastard, feel him squirm and hear him beg, but no, not just yet.

Excitement rose to a fucking heavy boil, scorching every sense of compassion and reason within him. Searing the collar on his leash, burning straight through. Animalistic pride took over, tearing apart the last pieces of doubt and concern as he licked and bit at exposed flesh.

Edward, his sweet and precious Edward, tensed and tried to curl into himself, tried to _defend _himself with weak ramblings spewed from trembling lips. A rabbit squirming as the wet drip of saliva fell upon its pretty white coat. The wolf was hungry—too many days of abusing desire, too many days of burning starvation.

"Please, Roy, don't do this to me!"

Play dead, little bunny. Play dead.

_But his teeth are already in me._

"You're delicious," the raven-haired man murmured softly, flicking his tongue over abused flesh. Stupid, stupid Edward tried to jerk himself out of his grasp, groaning deeply.

No, little bunny, no.

Roy sunk his teeth deep in the blond's neck until he tasted copper on his tongue, pushing the captured arm farther up on an arching back of prickling honey. A warning.

_He's tearing me apart._

Oh, little bunny, don't be so daft.

"R-Roy," the blond said raggedly, eyes screwing shut and teeth clasping tight against each other as pain exploded at every nerve.

_Ripping me open._

Just give in, little bunny.

Deeper and deeper. Wet rubies on his tongue, filling his mouth. Smelted metal in his nostrils, traveling to his lungs. Breathing in. Breathing in. Another's pain vibrating against his soul. Intoxication seizing, taking control.

"Stop, please!"

_Devouring me._

You can't run from the wolf, little bunny.

"R-Roy—"

Roy smirked as he pulled his mouth away at the youth's diminished plea, licking the blood from his lips. Small clouds of delight had befallen his taste buds. Bitter crimson and sharp salt, mixing together on his tongue. Intertwining seamlessly. A small _taste_ of his masterpiece.

His eyes, glazed and pounding from the delightful rush, settled on his artwork. It was trying to hide from him, trying to tuck itself behind a protective curtain of intrusive blond. He brushed it aside with ease, his mouth splitting open as he saw it in its entirety. An immense pride crashed onto him, struck him with awe. Oh, the way the red trickled down into perfect strands of gold, _ruining_ it.

How beautiful.

His eyes robbed him of every sense. Ears fell deaf, useless. Mouth and tongue numbed, only a hint of a strange taste flitting in the moist cavern. The nerves snaking in his flesh dimmed away, iced over. Every scent—pleasant and nasuating—faded to a hollow nothingness. His eyes robbed him. But that was okay, for the scene before him was brilliant, beautiful, and unique in every way.

He sucked in a deep breath, realizing he had dumbly gone too long without the precious intake. Slowly, his body began to gain a distant touch of ache. Too much neglect.

He frowned.

He was torn. A part of him wanted to watch the small buds of water-roses ease out from the darkness of the blond's body; he wanted to watch how it trickled down his neck and seeped into pretty blond hair until not another drop set itself free. The other part of him, with its edges frayed and uneven, wanted to ravage the trembling body, claim it entirely. That other part of him wanted to smell something darker than blood, wanted to feel screams touch his flesh, fucking wanted to gasp and moan—fuck, _laugh_—at sobs and tears and damn pathetic pleas.

But, he was torn. He wanted all of both worlds, but could he wait long enough to admire the art he had before creating more?

Waters to be tested.

A rumbling, bestial groan birthed in his throat as he commenced in the sudden movement of a precise and swift maneuver. Hand tight around a thin wrist, he pushed forward, easily forcing the blond to lay on his front as he rose behind him on his knees.

Briefly, he wondered where all protest from the small man had gone; Edward was oddly silent, strangely still, boarding absolute compliance. Hardly a second after the thought, he shrugged, deciding that it was simply in his favor and best not to question.

He leaned his body forward, barely able to contain the moan that fought against the walls of his mouth as he touched hot, pulsing skin. The world he was in was already beginning to crumble, the second world creeping upon it to take its place.

No, no, no. A little bit more. Just

a little

_more_.

He hissed as he fought against every nagging urge of pleading, savage, desperate lust, tossing the blond's arm out of his grasp as mild frustration caught him. He just wanted to savor the moment, admire it to remember every part, but his body was aching, _burning_, to be used. His body was becoming desper—

"Just let me go," the blond said quietly.

Roy was slightly startled by the soft mew. The little alchemist had a voice? A la-de-fucking-da voice?

He'd completely forgotten.

No, he had imagined it. Edward had no voice. None at all. At least, nothing stretched beyond primitive grunts of disdain and discomfort.

But there it was again, like the ever-illusive whisper through the wind.

"Just let me go."

What to say? What to say?

"You don't understand, Edward," he began in a low voice, a dark laugh ghosting in and out of his words. "I've been good to you, gave you everything you wanted, but you never once gave me anything I wanted. I've shared my home, my food, my bed, my _life _with you and you've given me nothing in return. And I've decided that you won't just give me what I want—I'm going to have to take it instead."

"No, I'm not ready!" the blond cried out as Roy pressed his hot, hard erection against twitching flesh. Little bastard wasn't so quiet anymore. "Please, wait, I'm not ready!"

"Oh, just shut the fuck up. I'm done waiting on you."

The moment the words left his lips he thrust _No! _his hips forward, his cock suffocating in the intense heat and tightness of the blond's insides as a scream filled the air. Delightful.

"Ah, fuck, you're so tight," he groaned, his hot breath _Stop!_ brushing the fine _Ro-! Ah!_ down of platinum. A smile spread on his face _Please, stop!_ as his entire body yelled with _Someone help me!_ honest words of gratitude, giving _God, fuck! _voice with loud moans and _N-no—Stop it! _grunts that clashed with the agonized, sobbing cries of the blond.

_I'm going to die! Please!_

His smile widened with every thrust and a laugh flooded into the air as he greedily captured every sound the bastard made. His dreams were suddenly found in reality. No more green clouds and blue grass. No more grinning cats or singing stars. No more dreams! Reality! It was happening. Everything! Darker than blood, heavy screams!

Blood and screams blood and screams blood and fucking screams!

He laughed as bright red entranced his gaze, seduced it entirely. There it was—God, so beautiful!—trickling down ivory legs, staining perfect pallid flesh.

More paint.

With unsteady hands, he touched the warm wetness.

Pretty, pretty paint. Just the color he needed.

A deep groan, laced with a high reptilian hiss, bellowed in his throat as he forced himself deeper in the blond, his soiled hands gripping sweaty thighs and hips, coloring them red. He dimly noted the decline in noise and fight, how silent and limp the young alchemist was. Too much to handle, it seemed. Another laugh joined with the air at this realization as he tossed his head back, beads of sweat tearing loose from his brow.

The laugh died away, short gasps and pants seizing his voice. The tightness around his length was no longer so smothering, yet the heat had tripled with the arrival of crimson that enveloped him. He dove deeper into the puddle, wetting his cock to the base and producing a strange squelching sound.

Faster, deeper, harder—_fuck!_

A shudder escaped his parted lips as a shock ran along his spine, his stomach pulling together in an insane knot.

His masterpiece was coming to a finish, the grand-opening of his art exhibit ebbing closer and closer.

His eyes closed as he gritted his teeth, his fingernails digging into lax muscles.

Thrusting inside the unconscious blond, skin slaping skin, he urged his body to a close. He'd waited so long for that damn end, that explosion of heat and pleasure, the final stroke on the canvas. His signature.

With an unrestrained moan, he let himself go, his seed escaping his body to join with the blond's, weaving with worming wine. Boiling waves of pleasure crashed onto his being, yet he continued to rock his hips, persuading every ounce of sin to leave him, to fill the young man instead.

Spent, exhausted, body trembling, he slowly eased himself out of the small body as his length went limp, empty; he lowered Edward to lay fully on the bed, but he kept everything in view. Breathing heavily, he examined his work, finding it all to be in the highest degree of satisfaction.

Blood—some dark and dry, some bright and fresh—grazed the youth's wan flesh as thick clumps of white oozed from the darker confines of the small body, sliding down to his stretched scrotum.

His masterpiece was complete.

With his breathing steady and pulse normal, he grinned, pride overwhelming him as he found he could not bring his gaze away from his work. Then he remembered, like a distant wailing from his new past, that there was more to his masterpiece than what he saw before him.

Sighing softly, he moved himself beside the blond, laying on his side, his arm tucked under his head. With his free hand, he reached out, gingerly touching the mark that hid under messy blond hair. He saw the twitch of eyelids as he moved his fingers over the spot of old abuse, no longer so careful in his actions. There was more twitching as hidden eyes moved in the absolute darkness, his fingers harshly fondling the spot.

And then, hesitantly peeping from the corner, a tear fell down Edward's cheek, and his eyes opened as the lonely bead met his chin.

"Hi," Roy said casually, smiling innocently.

Edward's eyes widened and he gasped as pain and awareness evidently caught up with him, understanding not far in the line. Amused, Roy watched as the amber eyes darted this way and that, becoming more and more magnified behind a shimmery film of building tears. He watched as Ed clutched at his chest and abdomen, told himself over and over that he had been dreaming.

Roy's gaze followed the blond's hands as he disbelievingly touched his bloody thigh, then reached behind him to briefly feel something wet and warm. He saw the stunning shock hammer in the tearing eyes, and he simply smiled.

"Y-you said you loved me," Edward said in a faltering whisper. "You said—"

Uninterested, Roy rolled over, swiftly coming to his feet. He stretched and yawned.

"You said you loved me."

His back popped as it arched and he groaned, cursing his age.

"You said you— You said you—"

He walked to the bedroom door, resting a sticky hand on its brass surface. He turned the knob, but the trembling, broken voice from behind stopped him.

"You said you loved me! You said you would never hurt me!" Ed shrieked, hot tears flooding down his face. "You swore!"

Roy smiled.

"I lied."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Better luck next time? Amazing? Kickass? Flaming sack of poo? :o  
You tell me haha**

**Oh, by the way, I'm sure Ed would have fought back more and all, but...it just didn't work out that way. I goofed :p So, for all practical purposes, Ed didn't fight Roy because he loves him and didn't think he could...or something like that....Idk -sigh- Just flame it. No, please don't flame :(**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far! They don't go unnoticed :D**

**Just as a reminder... this fic is basically a string of unrelated oneshots, so anything can happen in one and not affect (or is it effect? o.0 ...should probably look that up ha) the following chapter. For instance, Ed could be tragically murdered in one chapter and be fine and dandy in the next :D**


	27. Piano Play: oral

"Fuck!"

The bitter words made Roy cringe. For the past hour, his ears had been assaulted by foul language followed by a fist slamming down on random keys. His dear Edward was not the greatest pianist.

He sighed and placed the plate he was washing back in the sink, then very casually dried his hands with a cat-printed rag.

"Shit! Fuck this fucking thing!"

Slowly, with very calculated steps, Roy walked into the living room, where his young lover was seated before the old upright piano. He watched as the blond breathed deeply, placed his hands back on the ivory keys, and tried again. One note, two, a third, and fourth. Then a misjudgment, a wrong move. Again.

"Damn it!"

Roy shook his head as the small man struck the piano with a tight fist.

"Of course you're not getting anywhere," he called. "You keep beating up the thing. It doesn't like you!"

Edward looked back at the old man, his face baring every ounce of disdain. His voice was dark and gritty as he spoke: "Then I'll make it like me." He placed his hands back on the keys and tried the scale again. Of course, he had the same results as the last attempt.

With a slight smirk, Roy approached his agitated lover, placed his hands on his tense shoulders and thought about how cute the blond was in this state. He leaned forward just as Edward missed a note and placed a gentle kiss against his ear. The raven-haired man extended his long arms until his hands found the smaller ones.

"You have to go slow," he breathed, pressing gently down on Edward's fingers. "You have to treat it like your lover."

Roy kissed the soft neck next to him, taking in the sweet scent. He rubbed his hands against Ed's arms only to have his attempts shunned.

"I'm not in the mood," Edward growled, trying to pull his arms away from the man.

Roy kissed his neck again, drew the small body closer to him. He knew he could change Edward's mind, could make him want and need and beg for more. He slipped one hand under the blond's shirt, feeling the firm abs that any woman would crave to touch. A small groan slipped out as his fingers expertly found the soft mound on his chest. He rubbed it gently, slowly, until he felt it perk up.

"Roy...I'm not in the..."

He pinched the nipple hard, extracting a solid moan from his young lover. His other hands captured the blond's chin and gently turned his head towards him so he could ravage those soft, pink lips with his own. His lips buzzed as he felt a soft moan come forth from the other.

He pulled away completely, then whispered, "Try it again. Go slow."

Disappointed, Edward nodded and submissively placed his hands on the keys, thinking that he would be rewarded with more if he did what was asked of him. He pressed down on the first white key and started the scale. One note, two, a third, then a fourth, and for the first time a fifth and sixth. As he went to the seventh note of the scale, he bumped the wrong key. Before he could overreact to the error, Roy grabbed his chin and kissed him hard.

"That was very good, Edward," he said as he pulled away, locking eyes with those honey pools.

A soft frown found its way to Edward's mouth and he said, ever so mournfully, "I just can't get it."

Not saying anything, Roy kissed him once more, his hands venturing back to explore perfect flesh. They took on a mind of their own as they went to the edge of Edward's pants, not shy in breaking the barrier.

A hurried moan escaped past thin lips as Roy's hands played in the patch of wiry hair, discovering the base of the blond's growing length. Roy wrapped his fingers around the sex, his free hand flicking a hard nipple.

As Edward's penis grew in his hand, blood rushing to it, Roy got another idea. He withdrew and turned thee small body away from the piano. Gently, he pressed his lover against the piano, bringing forth a string of discordant pitches. Roy worked the zipper of denim jeans, aware of the hungry eyes locked on his every movement.

He released the blond's hard erection from the dark confounds of clothing. He smiled as he leaned towards the heat, flicking his tongue out to gentle race over the tip. Fingers curled in his raven locks, pulled with urgency. He engulfed the head in his wet mouth, bringing forth a howl of acceptance.

Roy slowly took more and more of the hot length in his mouth. He gradually quickened his pace, bobbing his head and receiving more moans and lustful sighs from his young lover.

"More, Roy," the blond demanded in an exasperated groan. "Harder, faster."

The raven-haired man did just what was being asked of him. He worked the hard dick, making Edward's body re-attack the keys of the piano. The air was filled with the mix of random notes and urgent moans.

He to the base, taking it all in his throat. Small fingers wound themselves tighter in his silken hair.

Roy pulled back, only to take it all once more. As he pulled away, his mouth was filled with hot cum, which he graciously swallowed.

The blond sighed, his breath hard. His body slumped back and he sighed with great relief.

Being the gentleman that he was, Roy carefully tucked Edward's self back in his pants. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on parted lips.

"Try it again," he whispered.

Edward, though confused, turned back to the piano and placed his hands on the piano. He took a deep breath and slowly started the scale. One note, two, a third and four, fifth and sixth, a seventh, and an eighth to complete it.

A childlike smile crossed his lips.

"I did it, Roy!"

"I know," the older man smiled. "Do it again."

And so he did. And Roy just stood there and listened to the pleasant sounds that came forth, completely content with life.

* * *

**Woot! It's not the greatest, but I had a sense of nostalgia and just had to write _something_. Anyway, I'm entering my senior year of college as a music major, so I haven't had any time to keep writing. I just wanted y'all to know that I was still around!**

**Hope you are all doing well, and hope you enjoyed this little tidbit! **


End file.
